The Academy
by kia-kuchiki
Summary: Durante toda su vida los gemelos Rukia y Rukichi Kuchiki hicieron todo juntos, hasta que su padre obliga a Rukichi ir a Gotei Academy y a Rukia casarse con un hombre que no ama. Pero Rukia ama a su hermano y se hara pasar por el en la Academia, se metera en muchos lios, tendra amigos como enemigos, pero podra Rukia terminar su educación antes que descubran su secreto? AU Ichiruki.
1. Sinopsis

**Hola minna ^^/ yo aquí de nuevo trayéndoles esta adaptación. Sé que debería actualizar mi otro fic e.e pero la culpa la tiene mi inspiración que se fue de vacaciones y no me llevo (? -w- Pero de a poco ha regresado estos días y tal vez a fin de semana este actualizando "Una luz en la oscuridad". Además me picaban las manos por hacer esta adaptación x3 El libro de esta adaptación me pareció de lo más genial, además de que los personajes se parecen bastante a los de Bleach y pues no pude contenerme y aquí estoy xD**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "The Academy", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores, Emmaline Andrews y Tite (baka/troll) Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Sinopsis**

Donde las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen…

Mi nombre es Ruki Kuchiki y soy estudiante de la Gotei Academy. Soy el mejor estudiante de todas mis clases, lo que llaman un "estudiante modelo". Solo hay un problema: la Academia es una escuela de chicos y soy una chica.

Comenzó como una broma cuando tomé el lugar de mi hermano. Pero las cosas se pusieron complicadas cuando atrapé a Jaegerjaquez, el matón de la escuela, en una posición comprometedora. Se hizo aún peor cuando me asignaron a mi compañero de cuarto Kurosaki, el hermoso pero enigmático que se salvó varias veces de los ataque del matón.

Ahora las consecuencias de mi engaño vuelven a perseguirme. La pena por fraude en esta escuela exclusiva es mucho peor que una simple expulsión, podría perder una mano. Pero aún, podría perderla mi amado hermano.

Con tanto en juego, es imperativo mantener mi secreto seguro. Y la persona más cercana es Kurosaki, es con el que tengo que tener más cuidado. El problema es que creo que me estoy enamorando de él. 

**Bueno, espero que la Sinopsis les haya parecido interesante, la verdad es que como la trama del libro es futurista, donde la gente ya no vive en la tierra sino en otros planetas de un nuevo sistema solar y así, pero yo tratare de hacerlo en la época actual, porque me pareció que sería demasiado mas allá de lo que conocemos de Bleach, así que pues tratare de dar mi mayor esfuerzo en este nuevo fic n.n**

**Espero les guste y esperen el primer capítulo, nos leemos después Jane!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "The Academy", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores, Emmaline Andrews y Tite (baka/troll) Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

Ha llegado el momento de que defiendas el honorable nombre Kuchiki. Te he matriculado en la Gotei Academy para los últimos dos años de tu educación y desde allí, deberías obtener un nombramiento en el Cuerpo de Aviación Especial con facilidad. Confío plenamente en que estarás al mando de tu propia nave para cuando tengas veinte años.

Las palabras llenaron mi corazón hasta rebosar, la emoción burbujeando dentro de mí como la efervescencia en una bebida carbonatada. Sólo había un problema, estaban destinadas a mi hermano gemelo, Rukichi, no a mí.

Rukichi y yo éramos los más cercanos de los hermanos. Años de enfermedad pulmonar crónica de niño, habían mantenido a mi hermano en casa y yo había permanecido con él en lugar de ser enviada a una escuela de encanto para señoritas privilegiadas y casadas, como otras de mi clase social y sexo. Había tomado clases junto con Rukichi desde el principio, aunque yo era una mujer y, a la manera de pensar de mi padre, no valía la pena educarme. Pero mi hermano trabajaba mejor conmigo a su lado, un hecho no olvidado por sus muchos tutores. Ahora, sin embargo, iba a ir donde yo no podría seguirlo. Tomar clases en la comodidad de la casa de uno era sumamente diferente de matricularse en la Academia.

—Padre, no. —Los apacibles ojos azules de mi hermano se agrandaron con horror—. No puedo ir a la Academia ahora, no cuando Maestro dice que mi técnica es casi perfecta. Necesito practicar durante horas cada día. Puedo lograr mis lecciones en mi tiempo de práctica aquí, con mis tutores, pero estoy bastante seguro de que eso no sería posible en la Academia.

Nuestro padre frunció el ceño, su cara llenando la pantalla que colgaba sobre la chimenea como un nubarrón. —Sólo te permití comenzar ese sinsentido de la música en primer lugar porque eras demasiado enfermizo para la escuela. Pero mi médico dice que estás bien ahora, completamente en forma. Como ya no hay ninguna necesidad de tales distracciones ociosas, espero que la abandones inmediatamente.

—¿Abandonarla? —La cara de Rukichi se puso pálida—. _¿Abandonarla? _Pero Padre, pronto estaré apto para dar una audición por un puesto en la First System Orchestra y Maestro cree que tengo una oportunidad realmente buena de…

—¡He dicho que la abandonarás y la abandonarás! —Los ojos de mi padre, de un color azul más oscuro que los de mi hermano y los míos, ardían de ira—. ¿De qué sirve tener un hijo para continuar con mi nombre si no lo honra de la manera correcta? Hay cuatro Comandantes Estrella en nuestra familia y dos Almirantes de Flota, incluyéndome a mí mismo. Continuarás esa orgullosa tradición como debes.

—Pero padre —comenzó Rukichi.

—Sé que eres capaz —continuó nuestro padre, ignorando las protestas de mi hermano—. Tú tutor de Navegación me ha dicho el excelente trabajo que haces y tu profesor de Cálculo dice que nunca ha visto semejante prodigio. Espero que estés en lo más alto de tus clases.

Rukichi y yo intercambiamos una mirada. _Yo _era la que tenía excelentes notas en Navegación y Cálculo. Hacía casi todo el trabajo que sus tutores le asignaban para darle más tiempo con su querido violín. La única cosa que no podía hacer por él eran sus clases de educación física. Pero incluso ahí su tutor había sido indulgente, enseñándome a defenderme y pelear junto a Rukichi porque él lo requirió, diciendo que tener a su hermana gemela cerca le hacía sentirse más fuerte. Y ahora estábamos a punto de ser separados para siempre.

Padre probablemente no me habría permitido quedarme con Rukichi en primer lugar si nuestra madre no hubiera muerto después de nuestro nacimiento. Ser criados por una sucesión de tutores y niñeras nos hizo a mi hermano y a mí aferrarnos juntos y formar una unión mucho más estrecha que la de la mayoría de los hermanos. A menudo había reforzado la debilitada salud de mi hermano, saliendo de una crisis médica tras otra a través de la pura fuerza de voluntad. Pero ahora que sus pulmones estaban fuertes y saludables, no pensó más que en separarnos y dejarme a un lado como lo hacía enviando a mi hermano a una escuela para la que estaba incapacitado, una que seguramente odiaría. El honor del nombre de nuestra familia era todo por lo que él se preocupaba, todo por lo que siempre se había preocupado.

—Padre, no puedes hacer esto —dije, dando un paso adelante y situándome entre mi hermano y la pantalla—. La música no es simplemente un pasatiempo o diversión para Rukichi, es su vida. No quiere ser un Comandante Estrella o un Almirante.

—¡Silencio, jovencita! —La cara de Padre se puso casi morada de rabia—. No tienes nada que ver con esto.

—Tengo _todo _que ver con ello. —Levanté la barbilla—. Quiero a Rukichi como tú no lo haces, como no puedes ya que no has venido a vernos desde nuestro doceavo cumpleaños.

Padre me miró fijamente.

—Mis deberes en el Cuerpo me mantienen ocupado, como bien sabes. Además, entre tutores y niñeras y mayordomos y criadas, pago suficiente dinero manteniéndolos a los dos al estilo.

—El dinero no es amor, Padre —interrumpí tranquilamente—. Quiero a Rukichi y quiero lo que es mejor para él, ir a la Gotei Academy y al Cuerpo de Aviación Especial lo haría miserable.

—Sal del camino y déjalo hablar por sí mismo —ordenó Padre—. ¡Rukichi, deja de esconderte detrás de tu hermana como un cobarde!

A regañadientes, mi hermano se levantó y ocupó su lugar a mi lado.

—Padre, lo que Rukia dice es correcto. No tengo cabeza para las coordenadas de vuelo ni estómago para dirigir a otros hombres. Sólo quiero tocar y componer. Por favor, Padre.

Los ojos de Padre se movieron furiosamente de uno al otro.

—¡Repugnantes, los dos! Cuando pienso en los problemas por los que he pasado, atrayendo a los mejores tutores para preparar a Rukichi para este momento… Y ahora que por fin está en forma y es capaz de defender nuestro honor familiar, ¿qué agradecimiento obtengo? ¡Este… este despliegue de cobardía y autocompasión! Bien, _suficiente_.

—Padre —dijimos juntos Rukichi y yo, pero estaba verdaderamente enfurecido ahora, más enfadado de lo que lo había visto nunca.

—Tú —rugió, señalando a Rukichi—, te presentarás en la Academia dentro de dos días. Si no lo haces, iré yo mismo y te daré caza. Aunque te lo advierto, si tengo que hacer eso las consecuencias serán severas. —Fulminó a mi hermano y luego volvió su rabia hacia mí—. Y en cuanto a ti, jovencita, ya es hora de que te cases. Diecisiete es un poco mayor para que una chica prometa fidelidad, para asegurarse, pero voy a estar buscando una pareja adecuada para ti, no te preocupes. Y voy a asegurarme de encontrar a alguien con mano firme que pueda controlarte.

Mi corazón pareció saltar a mi garganta. ¡Seguro que no pudo decir eso! Se me había permitido llegar tan lejos, pasada la edad para casarse de quince años sin siquiera hablar de un compromiso, había esperado poder escapar de ese destino por completo. Pero ahora parecía que mi libertad había sido sólo una ilusión, un preludio a la inevitable conclusión del matrimonio. Sabía qué clase de hombre escogería mi padre, uno que careciera de sentido del humor, que sintiera que era su derecho divino disciplinar a su esposa y mantenerla a raya. Y probablemente uno tan viejo como él.

—Por favor, Padre —dije, mis labios casi demasiado secos para hablar—. Yo… yo no quiero casarme.

—No cabe duda de que no —se burló—. No te preocupes, Rukia, voy a estar ocupado con mi última misión al menos durante los próximos años y estoy seguro de que me llevará al menos ese tiempo encontrar un hombre que pase por alto tus caprichosos hábitos. Pero ten por seguro, para cuando Rukichi se gradúe y consiga su primera comandancia, estarás diciendo tus votos. —Nos miró a ambos—. En breve, Rukichi, te presentarás en la oficina administrativa de la Academia a primera hora de la mañana del lunes. Y Rukia, te casarás cuando y con quien yo diga. No tendré más insolencias de mis hijos. ¿Queda entendido?

No había nada más que pudiéramos hacer. Agarrándonos las manos como niños perdidos en el bosque, Rukichi y yo asentimos.

—Sí, Padre —murmuramos juntos.

—Bien. —Padre asintió brevemente y luego la pantalla se volvió negra.

En el momento en que estuve segura de que su presencia hubo desaparecido de nuestra confortable sala de estar, empecé a bramar.

—¡Cómo se atreve! —Dejé caer la mano de Rukichi y comencé a ir y venir, mis largas faldas haciendo un ruido silbante como serpientes enfadadas alrededor de mis piernas—. ¿Cómo se atreve a intentar dictar nuestras vidas?

—No está simplemente intentándolo, Rukia, lo está haciendo. —Rukichi se hundió en el deteriorado sofá de terciopelo brocado delante de la chimenea y enterró la cara en sus manos—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si pierdo mi oportunidad ahora, nunca la conseguiré de nuevo. Maestro dice que siempre hay intérpretes más jóvenes y más hambrientos, ansiosos por completar una audición por puestos en la First System Orchestra.

—Al menos tú no estarás casado con un hombre al que no amas y ni siquiera conoces —señalé amargamente—. Voy a estar atrapada en algún lugar teniendo los bebés de un extraño mientras tú exploras las estrellas.

Rukichi me miró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, querida hermana. Verdaderamente, tu destino es peor que el mío aunque el mío es lo suficientemente malo. Al menos no seré sometido a casarme con alguien a quien no amo.

—En efecto no lo harás. —Me quedé mirando a las crepitantes llamas naranjas y amarillas del fuego—. Padre no se preocupará de lo que haces en tu vida amorosa con tal de que sobresalgas en la Academia.

—¿Pero cómo puedo hacerlo? —solicitó mi hermano—. No sé nada de Cálculo o dinámicas de vuelo o nada por el estilo.

—_Traté _de enseñarte —le recordé—. Pero siempre dices que tienes que practicar

y luego deambulas con tu violín.

—Debería haberte escuchado cuando me advertiste que este día llegaría. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Pero nunca he tenido cabeza para todos esos números y fórmulas, no como tú, Ruki. —Suspiró—. A veces siento que fuimos intercambiados en las pieles equivocadas al nacer. Si yo fuera mujer, nadie se preocuparía si quisiera quedarme en casa todo el día y tocar música.

—Y si yo fuera varón, nadie pensaría dos veces en admitirme en la Academia o en el Cuerpo Especial —dije, continuando su pensamiento.

—En efecto —Rukichi exhaló otro suspiro—, si simplemente pudiéramos intercambiar lugares.

Una idea comenzó a formarse en mi mente. Lentamente, me volví hacia él.

—¿Por qué no?

Rukichi me frunció el ceño inseguro.

—¿Por qué no qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Intercambiaremos lugares. ¿No lo ves? —Salté y agarré sus manos, poniéndolo de pie—. ¡Es perfecto! Me vestiré como tú e iré a la Gotei Academy.

—¿Mientras yo me visto como tú? No lo creo, querida hermana. —Rukichi frunció el ceño e intentó retirar sus manos.

Las sostuve rápido, no dejándolo marchar.

—Tonto, no tienes que vestirte como yo, sólo seguir en tu habitación y practicar —dije—. Ninguno de los sirvientes sabe el plan de Padre y estoy segura de que puedes conseguir que Maestro esté de acuerdo con el plan, dice que eres el mejor alumno que ha tenido en años y no querrá perderte. El único modo de que algo vuelva a Padre es si no te presentas en la oficina administrativa el lunes a primera hora. Tan pronto como yo aparezca, haciéndome pasar por ti, nadie se dará cuenta.

—No sé, Rukia… —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Realmente crees que podrás lograr semejante plan?

—_Sé _que puedo —dije firmemente. Lo acerqué a la pared y nos situé a ambos delante del gran espejo ovalado antiguo de la pared de la sala de estar—. Mira —dije señalando con la cabeza a nuestros reflejos en el espejo plateado—, todo el mundo está diciendo siempre cuánto nos parecemos, incluso puedo llevar tus ropas. Sólo eres cuatro o cinco centímetros más alto que yo y tus hombros no son mucho más amplios.

Era muy cierto. Tanto mi hermano como yo teníamos la complexión delgada de nuestra madre y los ojos azul-violáceos de nuestro padre. Teníamos la misma piel pálida y delicados rasgos y si el pelo de Rukichi era un poco más claro que mis propios cabellos negro azulados, la diferencia era sólo notable para nosotros mismos. Para los extraños nos veíamos lo bastante parecidos para ser gemelos idénticos en vez de gemelos fraternos, siempre que estuviéramos vestidos igual, por supuesto.

Rukichi me dio una mirada.

—Gracias, querida hermana —dijo con acritud—. Por recordarme lo enano que soy.

—Pero un enano talentoso —dije sonriéndole—. Y no tengo la intención de dejarte malgastar ese talento en algo tan aburrido como volar entre las nubes.

—Especialmente cuando preferirías estar haciéndolo tú. —Rukichi me pellizcó la nariz afectuosamente—. Aún no lo sé, sin embargo. ¿Qué hay de tu pecho?

Miré hacia abajo, a mis pechos, tan pequeños que apenas hacían dos bultos, como melocotones insuficientemente maduros bajo mi corpiño.

—Creo que no debería ser un problema. Pero me ataré con vendas para mayor seguridad. —Miré nuestros reflejos de nuevo—. Tendré que cortarme el pelo, por supuesto. —Recogiendo mis pesadas ondas de pelo negro, las retiré de mi cara y me estudié a mí misma críticamente—. Sí, creo que con un buen corte corto y algunos de tus pantalones debería ser capaz de pasar por ti sin problemas.

—Pero si somos atrapados… —Mi hermano me tomó por los hombros y me miró con seriedad—. No puedo dejarte, Ruki. El castigo por fraude es consejo de guerra y encarcelamiento. Sin mencionar lo que Padre nos haría a ambos.

—Me enviaría a un convento —dije fríamente—. Lo cual es mejor que casarme con algún viejo feo al que no amo. En cuanto a ti…

—Seré repudiado, estoy seguro —dijo Rukichi—. Probablemente acabaré tocando en la esquina de la calle por dinero.

—No, no lo harás —dije, levantando la barbilla—. Vas a conseguir ese lugar en la orquesta. Y voy a aprender a pilotar una avión. Para cuando seamos descubiertos, tendrás una carrera musical muy avanzada y yo tendré las habilidades para solicitar un trabajo en el sector privado.

—¿El sector privado? ¿Querrás trabajar ahí, con todos los sicarios y ladrones? — Rukichi me miró dudoso.

—Al menos ellos no le torcerían la nariz a una mujer piloto —señalé—. Sabes, tú tutor de historia estaba diciéndome justo el otro día que las mujeres tienen muchos más derechos y privilegios en otros paises. Es sólo a causa del machismo cuando tantas mujeres murieron y que aun seguimos en peligro, que los perdimos. La Ley de Protección Femenina que fue promulgada en este país durante el nuevo gobierno que pretendía originalmente preservarnos pero ahora nos ata demasiado fuerte. No creo que sea justo que seamos tratadas como ciudadanos de segunda clase simplemente porque somos un poco más pequeñas que los hombres. Somos igual de inteligentes e ingeniosas, ya sabes.

—O en nuestro caso, más inteligentes. —Rukichi me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó fuertemente—. Mi brillante hermana —murmuró, presionando un beso en mi mejilla—. ¿Estás realmente dispuesta a correr este riesgo por mí?

Cerré los ojos y pensé en los riesgos, consejo de guerra, desgracia, encarcelamiento, y por supuesto, deshonra al nombre de la familia lo cual era todo por lo que mi padre se preocuparía realmente. Luego pensé en la alternativa, pasar mi vida encerrada en alguna triste mansión con un viejo malhumorado y sus mocosos chillones. En realidad, no había competencia.

Le devolví el abrazo a mi hermano.

—Absolutamente —dije—. Hagámoslo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, solo para aclara el nombre del hermano gemelo de Rukia:  
* No iba a ponerle Rukio porque eso es demasiado obvio y se escucha muy feo x3**

***Es una fusión de los nombres Rukia y Rikichi, tome las 3 primeras letras de Rukia y las 4 últimas de Rikichi formando así el nombre Ruk = ichi.**

**Espero sepan quién es Rikichi, sino son verdaderos fans de Bleach –w- Igualmente para quienes no lo saben o no lo recuerda:**

**Rikichi ****es un joven ****Shinigami**** raso perteneciente a la 6ª División, en la que ha sido aceptado recientemente. Son pocas sus apariciones en el anime, aun así Rikichi no tiene mucho parecido con Rukia mas que su complexión que es menuda y delgada, con el pelo negro, los ojos grandes y del mismo color, pero para fines de esta adaptación cambie el color de sus ojos.**

**Igualmente solo imagínense a una Rukia gender con el mismo tamaño que ella y con ojos color azules.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, voy a actualizar una vez a la semana y tratare de actualizar mi otro fic x3 Nos leemos pronto Jane!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "The Academy", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores: Emmaline Andrews y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Agradezco a las dos personitas que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, este capítulo va para ustedes n.n Así que, disfruten de la lectura, nos leemos abajo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

Estuve investigando y leí sobre la Gotei Academy: Esta localizado en Lincolnshire es un condado no metropolitano situado al este de Inglaterra, en el Reino Unido, cerca de la aldea de Cranwell, cercano a Sleaford. El edificio principal de la academia se destaca por su cúpula distintivo, visible desde la mayor parte de las calles adyacentes. Cranwell se convirtió en el punto de entrada para todos los que deseaban convertirse en funcionarios permanentes en la Gotei Academy, y el proceso de selección fue muy riguroso. Desde 1917 Gotei Academy fue servido por su propia estación de tren dedicada en un único ramal de vía de Sleaford. El ramal fue cerrado en 1956 y toda la pista eliminado. Sin embargo, el edificio original de la estación sigue en pie y hoy en día se sigue utilizando como principal cuerpo de guardia de la academia.

Mi casa y la de Rukichi estaban en Tokio, la capital de la nación del sol naciente Japón. El viaje en avión es bastante largo ocupaba casi toda la mañana pero no me importaba. Observé con interés cómo el piloto embarcaba en el avión y entraba en su compartimiento asegurado. No podía comprender la aburrida mirada en su rostro. Volar desde un país a otro era excitante—Rukichi y yo sólo habíamos estado en otro país una vez, cuando nuestro padre nos llevó a un espectáculo en Francia por nuestro duodécimo cumpleaños. _Esto es lo que quiero_, pensé, mirando a través de la ventana limpia de plástico y cristal, que mostraba el vasto sol acercándose. _Para volar, para explorar, para ser libre. Y si esta es la única manera para hacerlo, haré_ _mis elecciones_.

Miré mi reflejo en la ventana y moví mis dedos a través de mi melena recientemente cortada. Rukichi había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas cuando lo cortó—adoraba mi pelo y lamentaba ver cómo se iba. Mucho más preocupado que yo. Después, él dobló los pesados, largos, negros y azulados mechones cuidadosamente y los almacenó en una pequeña caja debajo de su cama.

—¿Por qué estás guardando eso? —le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Parecía un gesto inútil.

Rukichi se encogió de hombros, sus mejillas encendidas en rosa por la vergüenza.

—Huelen a ti, tú siempre hueles a flores. A flores, manzanas y a la luz del sol.

—¿Flores, manzanas y la luz del sol? —Yo había estallado en risas—. ¿De verdad?

Rukichi asintió.

—Echaré de menos ese olor. Y tu risa. Y la manera en la que siempre puedes quitarme el mal humor. Oh, Rukia, te echaré de menos.

—Yo también te echaré de menos. —Mi voz había temblado cuando me di cuenta que nos estábamos diciendo adiós. Íbamos a estar separados por primera vez en nuestras vidas. Y no durante una hora o un día, sino durante meses y meses. ¿Cómo podría soportar estar separada de mi hermano y mi mejor amigo tanto tiempo?

La escena había conseguido entristecer a ambos lados en ese punto. Alejándome de la ventana, decidí que era mejor no recordarlo. Aun así, cuando parpadeé, gotitas de humedad colgaron de mis párpados. Furiosamente, presioné mi manga —la manga de una de las chaquetas de Rukichi— en mis ojos. No haría esto para comenzar mi nueva vida. Tenía que ser fuerte, _masculina_.

Aunque no había estado rodeada de muchos hombres en mi vida, conocía lo suficiente para saber que me tomarían por una débil chica si lloraba. Y eso podía ser mi perdición.

_No llores_, me dije a mí misma severamente cuando el avión atracó y los pasajeros a mí alrededor se levantaron y reunieron sus pertenencias. _No llores y_ _no vuelvas. Esto es así_.

Tomando una profunda respiración, me levanté y agarré mi sencilla mochila de lona. No había traído mucho—unos pocos conjuntos de la vieja ropa de Rukichi y algunos recuerdos de casa. Metidos en una pequeña bolsa y bien escondido en mi mochila suministros para un año poderosos artículos higiénicos que podrían ser insertados para absorber un completo ciclo femenino mensual y luego dispuestos discretamente. En otra bolsa bien oculto también llevaba algunas vendas extra para vendar mis pequeños pechos. Estaba lista para cualquier cosa—o eso me dije a mí misma.

Como era habitual, una vez que llegara a la Academia, yo sería abastecida con varios uniformes azul marino de la Gotei Academy, además de un par de botas. Solo esperaba que tuvieran mi talla, bastante diminuta, en el almacén.

Tomé un taxi, el cual me dejó en las puertas delanteras de la Academia. Los enormes paneles de hierro se alzaban sobre mi pequeño cuerpo como si intentaran intimidarme. Estaban cubiertos en ornamentales pergaminos con las palabras: _Honor_, _Integridad_, _Valor_, engalanadas y entrecruzadas en el frente en una escritura rojo titanio.

_Bien_, pensé caminando hacia la caseta del guardia y golpeé en la diminuta ventana. _Supongo que uno de tres no está mal_. Podía no ser muy honesto u honrado por mi parte venir aquí fingiendo ser mi hermano, pero ciertamente tomaba valor. Si el guardia miraba demasiado cerca de la foto que mi padre había enviado de Rukichi y que decidió que no era lo bastante buena, mi tiempo en la Gotei Academy se habría acabado antes de comenzar. Pero las mariposas en mi estómago se habían revuelto para nada. El guardia apenas levantó la mirada de su tableta de vídeo antes de dejarme pasar. Las sólidas puertas crujieron y bostezaron ampliamente y avancé unos funestos pasos, que serían el comienzo de mi nueva vida.

Era sorprendentemente duro pasar las puertas y entrar en el campus que sería mi casa una vez que empezara. Resultó que era capaz de seguir. Olvidando algo de mi agitación, miré alrededor con interés.

No fue difícil encontrar el edificio de Administración—era la primera gran estructura a la derecha de la carretera gris marmóreo cuando entré en el complejo de la Academia. A la izquierda había una serie de edificios de ladrillo rojo cubiertos por una hiedra señorial nativa de ese lugar. Las hojas verdes eran brillantes, reflejando la luz del sol. Periódicamente, a los largo de las espesas vides, florecían grandes flores de cera blanca con centros rojo sangre—sabía por lo que había leído que eran Flores de Sangre y Honor, el símbolo de la Academia.

El césped que cubría el suelo a cada lado de la carretera era de un profundo verde, y cortado con una precisión militar. El cielo de arriba era de un pálido azul dorado y la luna se alzaba de a poco en el horizonte. El sol, era el punto y más brillante que se iba escondiendo sobre algunas nubes. A pesar de su aun presencia en el cielo, había un débil frío en el aire, que me hizo temblar dentro de mi chaqueta prestada. O quizás estaba temblando por la decepción de lo que yo iba a intentar.

_Bueno, no lo pospondría más_. Tomando una profunda respiración, mantuve mi cabeza en alto y caminé rápidamente por la carretera, intentando asegurarme que mi paso fuera largo y mis brazos colgaran libres. Tenía que moverme como un hombre, hablar como un hombre, comer, dormir y _pensar _como un hombre, me recordé. Intenté recordar cómo caminaba mi padre y copié sus movimientos decididos y masculinos, pero me sentía torpe después de años estando escolarizada en la elegancia femenina por niñeras bien intencionadas e institutrices. Era afortunada de que mi voz fuera baja para una chica—un alto natural. Sólo tenía que concentrarme un poco en profundizarla para hacer una imitación pasable de un tono masculino. En cuanto a mis gestos, aún eran demasiado delicados, pero mi pelo corto creaba la ilusión de que era un hombre—esperaba de algún modo.

Cuando subí los escalones del edificio de Administración, vi a un grupo de cadetes de pie a un lado, a la mitad del camino arriba. Todos llevaban los uniformes azul marino con las Flores Sangre y Honor engalanadas sobre el corazón. Los uniformes estaban arrugados y sus corbatas torcidas, pero la trenza dorada en sus hombros me dejaron saber que eran hombres de clase superior —estudiantes de cuarto año— y las amenazantes miradas en sus caras me dijeron que debería mantener mi distancia.

—¿Así que qué va a ocurrir? —preguntó uno de ellos, succionando con fuerza el esbelto palo blanco de nicotina que sujetaba. La nube de humo colgaba sobre su cabeza oliendo como a calcetines sucios.

—Ni idea. Nada más. Yamamoto sabe que mi padre le tendrá corriendo en un latido si él me agarra más fuerte —respondió el estudiante más alto—. Aquí, dame algo. —Él tomó el palo de nicotina y dio una calada, soplando el nauseabundo humo. Intenté no sentir nauseas y seguí avanzando.

Sus acentos sonaban extraños para mí, casi como una jerga. Me pregunté si esa era la manera en que la gente hablaba en Inglaterra, o si era sólo común en la Academia. Rukichi y yo habíamos crecido hablando mucho más formalmente, pero entonces habíamos sido entrenados tradicionalmente en varias lenguas diferentes por muchos de sus tutores.

—Eh, mira a ese… carne fresca —dijo uno de ellos cuando pasé al grupo—.

¿Qué estás mirando, freshie1?

Me di cuenta de que les había estado observando y miré rápidamente a mis zapatos.

—Nada—murmuré, esperando que mi voz fuera lo bastante baja para evitar sospecha.

—Sí, mejor sigues caminando —gruñó el estudiante más alto—. Y mantén tus ojos en el suelo. Sería una pena que tropezaras, ¿no?

Una bota demasiado grande fue, de repente, deslizada en mi camino. Tropecé, y casi caí, sólo me las arreglé para salvarme en el último minuto con un rápido salto al siguiente escalón.

—¡Eh! —No pude evitar el enfado en mi voz cuando levanté la mirada a la cara del abusón. Él era grande, más gigantesco dentro del uniforme azul marino, y su recio pelo azulado estaba cortado muy corto, mostrando un cuero cabelludo rosado debajo. Los pequeños y glotones ojos que miraron de vuelta a los míos eran de color también azul.

—_¡Eh! _—me imitó, haciendo su voz alta y burlona—. Suenas justo como una chica, freshie. ¿Cuál es la cuestión, tus pelotas nunca cayeron?

Su comentario me dejó temblorosa, incluso más que su intento de hacerme tropezar.

—Déjame en paz —murmuré y le empujé para pasar, entrando en el edificio de Administración rápidamente. Estaba medio asustada de que él me siguiera, pero una vez la puerta se cerró en silencio detrás de mí, me encontré sola en una oficina desierta.

—¿Hola? —Caminé hacia la encimera delantera, la cual bifurcaba la sala, inspeccionando los escritorios vacíos al otro lado—. ¿Hay alguien ahí? — llamé—. Soy un nuevo estudiante, estoy aquí para registrarme.

—¡Voy! —trinó una voz alta—. ¡Sólo un momento! —Un hombre joven que parecía ser unos pocos años mayor que yo andaba ajetreado dentro, sus brazos llenos con placas de información—. Termino de tratar con esto —dijo él cuando los puso con estrépito en uno de los escritorios vacíos—. Ensayos de novatos, siempre son una molestia. Pero cualquier cosa para ayudar a los profesores, digo siempre. A veces. —Limpió las grandes y delgadas manos juntas y caminó hacia delante para mirarme—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ruki… Quiero decir, _Rukichi_. Rukichi Kuchiki. —Intenté hacer mi voz más varonil y profunda para cubrir mi resbalón—. Mi padre, el Almirante Kuchiki, me dijo que informaría aquí hoy.

—Ah, sí, el hijo del Almirante. Bueno, estamos encantados de tenerte. Sólo encantados. —Sonrió y asintió hacia mí—. Soy Kyoraku Shunsui, asistente administrativo del director Yamamoto. Déjame decirle que estás aquí, le gusta decir unas palabras a todos los nuevos estudiantes cuando llegan.

Él anduvo con prisas otra vez y reapareció un momento después.

—Te verá —dijo, asintiendo a un largo pasillo a la derecha de la encimera—. La última puerta a la derecha es su oficina. Podrías tener que esperar un minuto mientras trata con algo más, pero estará contigo pronto. Oh, y conseguiré tu programa de clases y tus uniformes mientras tanto. Veamos... —Él me frunció el ceño—. Creo que serás uno súper pequeño. ¿Qué tamaño de botas llevas?

Se lo dije y asintió brevemente.

—Bien, creo que tengo algo en el almacén. Vamos, entonces. Sólo hay un asiento, ponte cómodo en la oficina del director.

Sintiéndome torpe, hice lo que dijo. Esperaba no tener que esperar mucho tiempo—quería pasar esta entrevista de prueba tan pronto como fuera posible y salir del edifico de Administración. Con algo de suerte, saldría sin correr hacia la manada de chicos de último año y su líder abusón con sus ojos color azul, otra vez.

La oficina estaba bordeada con viejas estanterías pasadas de moda y dominada por un enorme escritorio hecho de oscura madera marrón pulida. Tomé un asiento en la silla de madera con respaldo duro sentada y miré alrededor. Las fotos de un hombre completamente calvo y con una extremadamente larga barba cana trenzada con un cordel de color morado estaban expuestas en todas partes—el Director Yamamoto, asumí. En cada foto él estaba sacudiendo las manos con dignatarios visitantes o celebridades. Reconocí a algunos, otros no me eran familiares, después de todo—¿Quizás autoridades locales de Inglaterra? Quería levantarme y echar una mirada más cerca pero tenía miedo de meterme en problemas si el Director venía y me veía examinando sus cosas.

Esperé durante un largo tiempo, la silla de madera era más y más dura bajo mi trasero. ¿Cuándo iba a venir? Había estado sentada toda la mañana en el avión y quería estirar mis piernas. De alguna manera, estaba a punto de levantarme y empezar a leer los lomos de los libros pasados de moda, encuadernados en cuero, que él mantenía en las estanterías cuando una voz y unos pasos llegaron a mis oídos.

—Aquí dentro —dijo alguien, y oí una puerta abrirse y cerrarse en la habitación de al lado—. Ahora, Jaegerjaquez, ¿qué tienes que decir?

—Nada, señor. —La enfadada voz e insolente sonaba familiar. Sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, me arrastré por la silla para pararme en la puerta que conectaba con la siguiente habitación.

—He oído esas alegaciones antes y estoy inclinado a creerlas —continuó la primera voz—. Espero que sepas que no me tomo esto a la ligera.

—No tiene _nada _sobre mí —saltó la otra voz—. Sólo me está atormentando porque no le gusto.

Había una pequeña ventana de cristal en la puerta contigua. Cuidadosamente, me arrastré más cerca y miré dentro para ver lo que estaba pasando. Un hombre completamente calvo estaba sentado con su espalda hacia la puerta— obviamente el director. El abusón que había intentado hacerme tropezar en los escalones estaba sentado enfrente de él, con una expresión taciturna en sus espesos gestos.

—Tienes razón, no me gusta ningún embustero. Y tengo algo sobre ti, el Sr. Ukitake te vio claramente copiando tu tarea asignada de otro estudiante. —La voz del director era seria—. ¿Así que cuál será, Jaegerjaquez, el bastón o el remo?

—¡No puede! —Una fina película de sudor rompió en la cara sonrojada del abusón—. Mi padre es el cabeza del Embarque de Administración. ¡No se atreva a ponerme un dedo encima!

—Oh, sí lo hago. —El director se puso de pie y se quitó su chaqueta—. No me importa si tu padre es el presidente del planeta tierra, nosotros _no _permitimos hacer trampas en la Gotei Academy. —Él comenzó a enroscar sus mangas—. Ahora ¿tomarás tu castigo como un hombre o haré llamar a Kyoraku aquí dentro para ayudarme a sujetarte?

—Como si Kinky Kyoraku pudiera sujetar algo más grande que un conejo —se burló Jaegerjaquez —. Pero quizás ustedes practican por la noche cuando la oficina está cerrada. ¿Verdad, Director? ¿Dejas que Shunsui te sujete?

El director se había girado y el lado de su cara que podía ver estaba rojo como un ladrillo.

—Estás a _esta _distancia de ser expulsado con una mancha negra permanente en tu expediente, Jaegerjaquez. —Él sonaba como si estuviera hablando a través de los dientes apretados—. Así que te lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿prefieres el bastón o el remo?

—No puedo creerle. No llegará lejos con esto. — Jaegerjaquez se puso de pie, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—¿_Bastón _o _remo_? —rechinó el Director Yamamoto—. ¿O quizá prefieras un billete del avión directo de vuelta a Alemania donde podrás explicarle a tu padre por qué has sido expulsado?

Se miraron mutuamente sin respirar durante un largo momento, los ojos llameantes, los pechos agitados. Durante un momento pensé que Jaegerjaquez iba a apoyarse a través del escritorio y atacar al director. Pero al final, comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de su uniforme con movimientos rígidos y erráticos.

—El remo —dijo él, su voz espesa con furia. Bajando sus pantalones, reveló un gran y fofo trasero que era blanco como el vientre de un pez y cubierto por denso vello azul, casi como pelaje.

—Asume la posición —ordenó el director. Jaegerjaquez situó sus manos en los lados del escritorio y se inclinó. Puse una mano sobre mi boca para contener una risa temblorosa por la visión. Rukichi estaría extremadamente molesto, ya que yo nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo. El físico peludo de Jaegerjaquez parecía tan extraño... tan _raro_. Me preguntaba si el resto de él estaba cubierto por pelo también, pero estaba agradecida por no poder ver nada más que su trasero. Esa extensión de pelo era lo suficiente para dejarme saber que no quería ver más.

—Siete lengüetadas por hacer trampas y tres más por insolencia. —El director produjo un largo y plano remo rectangular con agujeros a través de él. Me preguntaba para qué eran hasta que encajó el primer golpe con un chasquido sibilante, obviamente los agujeros cortaban la resistencia del aire y le permitían golpear más fuerte—. Uno —dijo cuando Jaegerjaquez soltó un amortiguado gemido. El remo llegó otra vez—. Dos.

Quería dejar de mirar después del tercer golpe, pero de algún modo no pude. Estaba fascinada por la vista del remo negro conectando con las enrojecidas posaderas del abusón. Jaegerjaquez hizo una mueca de dolor con cada golpe, pequeños gemidos y quejas de dolor escapaban de sus labios carnosos. Me preguntaba si todos esos bellos amortiguaban los golpes de alguna manera. Por el modo en la que él gemía y lloraba, no debía ser de mucha ayuda.

Estaba tan absorta en el espectáculo que no puse atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Mis pies se deslizaron y caí contra la puerta contigua, sacudiéndola en su marco. De pie a un lado como estaba, me encontraba fuera de la línea de visión del director. Desafortunadamente, Jaegerjaquez podía verme perfectamente. Su cabeza se levantó bruscamente y nos miramos en los ojos del otro a través de la ventana.

Sorpresa, reconocimiento, y furia avergonzada pasaron sobre sus gestos torpes, y los ojos del color azul se estrecharon cuando miraron a los míos. Jadeé por la mirada de pura malevolencia que me dirigió —había leído frases como "si las miradas pudieran matar" bastante a menudo en los libros, pero nunca realmente la había registrado conmigo hasta ahora. Durante un largo momento no pude apartar la mirada, entonces el casi palpable odio que manaba de él terminó con mi extraña parálisis. Rápidamente me aparté de la ventana y corrí a sentarme en la dura silla de madera a través del escritorio.

Jaegerjaquez sólo me había visto un momento, pero tuve el infeliz sentimiento de que el daño ya estaba hecho. Nunca me perdonaría por verle en semejante posición de última humillación. Ahora tendría que vigilarle y estar doblemente en guardia—primero para asegurarme que nadie averiguaba mi verdadera identidad y segundo para evitar ser machacada hasta hacerme papilla.

Los sonidos del remo en la puerta contigua terminaron abruptamente y oí al director decirle a Jaegerjaquez que tendría más de lo mismo si era atrapado otra vez. El abusón murmuró una ágil respuesta y el roce de la ropa me dejó saber que se estaba poniendo los pantalones. Entonces, la puerta contigua se abrió y el director salió, ajustando su chaqueta y enderezando su corbata.

—Ahora, entonces, Sr. Kuchiki. —Me sonrió delicadamente y levantó una mano—. He oído hablar mucho de usted de su padre, el Almirante Kuchiki. Estoy muy gratificado de conocerle finalmente.

—Encantado de conocerle también, señor. —Tomé su mano en lo que esperaba fuera un firme agarre, bombeándola exactamente dos veces y solté. Mejor no pasarse.

—Excelente, excelente. —Se sentó en la silla de cuero afelpada detrás del vasto escritorio y me miró con un fruncimiento—. Seré honesto, Kuchiki. Es un poco, ah, más bajito de lo que había anticipado, no más grande que un chico de primero. Pero su padre insiste en ponerle en clases de tercero. Dice que ha sido bien enseñado en nuestro material del temario.

—Sí, señor. —Intenté mantener mi voz profunda y mis ojos directos—. Yo, eh, conseguí mi talla de mi madre. Era muy bajita. Pero le aseguro que académicamente puedo mantenerme.

Él frunció el ceño otra vez.

—Espero que pueda. Considerando que su padre ha pagado dos años completos de clases, estoy de acuerdo en acceder a sus deseos en esta cuestión, a pesar del hecho que no tiene educación formal de la que hablar. Usted, Kuchiki, tendrá la carga de probar que su fe en usted está justificada.

—Sí, señor. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, señor. —Cambié inquietamente en mi silla. Padre realmente debía haber estado desesperado por llevar a Rukichi a la Academia si había pagado semejante gran suma de dinero. Esperaba estar más que adelantada académicamente como los tutores de Rukichi parecían pensar.

—Muy bien, entonces, puede irse. —Asintió hacia la puerta de la oficina—. Recoja su programa y los uniformes de Kyoraku de camino a la salida. Y luego envíele aquí dentro, tengo una tarea para él.

—Sí, señor. —Asentí y me levanté rápidamente. Dejando la oficina, cerré la puerta tranquilamente detrás de mí. Estaba aliviada de conseguir salir con mi decepción tan fácilmente, aparentemente el Director Yamamoto pensaba que era pequeña para mi edad. Pero el castigo que había visto me molestó. Estaba segura que conseguiría una sentencia más rígida que diez lengüetazos con el remo si mi secreto era descubierto. Bueno, sólo tendría que asegurarme que no fuera así. Levantando mi barbilla, volví por el pasillo en busca del asistente del director.

—Aquí estás otra vez. —Kyoraku me sonrió y me entregó una pila de tela azul marino, un par de brillantes botas negras y una placa desechable—. Tu uniforme, botas, y programa de clase para este semestre —explicó él, asintiendo hacia la placa—. También tu habitación asignada aquí. —Levantó una pequeña almohadilla negra—. Presiona tu pulgar en esto. —Hice como me pidió y la almohadilla hizo un bip una vez—. Excelente —asintió—. Ahora la cerradura está codificada con tu huella.

—¿Debería cambiarme e informar a la clase que acaba ahora? —pregunté, mirando a la placa con mis clases asignadas con incertidumbre.

Kyoraku sacudió su cabeza.

—No hace falta, casi han acabado por hoy. No te preocupes por estar atrasado, las clases sólo han estado en marcha durante una semana, deberías ser capaz de ponerte al día.

—Gracias. —Asentí y comencé a irme pero él me detuvo con una larga y delgada mano en mi hombro.

—Pruébatelo.

—¿Qué? —Le fruncí el ceño, mi corazón latiendo.

—Tu uniforme, necesito asegurarme que te queda bien. —Él asintió hacia una puerta abierta a un lado de la oficina—. Vamos, puedes desnudarte allí dentro. No seas tímido, lo he visto todo. —La mirada depredadora en sus ojos me pusieron de repente nerviosa. Y si me veía desnudarme, mi secreto sería descubierto.

—Yo... uh... — Comencé a alejarme de él pero justo entonces la voz del director se hizo eco por el pasillo.

—Kyoraku, ¿el cadete Kuchiki no te dijo que te necesito? Ven aquí de una vez.

—Oh, bueno. —Kyoraku me dio un fruncimiento enfadado y suspiró—. Pruébatelos en tu dormitorio y tráelos de vuelta si no te valen. —Con una última mirada persistente hacia mí, sobre su hombro, se apresuró por el pasillo hacia la oficina del director.

Respirando un tembloroso suspiro de alivio, agarré mi uniforme y las botas y corrí hacia la entrada del edificio de Administración. Ésta había sido _cerrada_. Pero ¿por qué quería verme sin mi ropa? ¿Sospechaba de mí por algo? ¿Había visto a través de mi disgusto o esto era algo que él hacía con todos los nuevos estudiantes? Cuando inicié una veloz retirada, me pregunté si Kyoraku había decidido que sería cosecha fácil porque era pequeña y de apariencia débil.

Eso era un problema. Al crecer como una chica, siempre había estado protegida y manejada con cuidado por mi estatura diminuta. Las pocas veces que Rukichi y yo salíamos a la sociedad, los chicos habían sido caballerosos y cuidadosos por mi frágil anatomía femenina. Yo había tomado semejante trato diferente por asumido—era simple la manera en la que las cosas eran hechas en Tokio, mi ciudad. Ahora lo que sucedía era que podría ocurrir lo opuesto en mi nueva vida. Mi ligera y débil apariencia podría hacer que esos que me habían tratado tan gentilmente como una fémina, decidieran enfocarme y maltratarme como un hombre. Por primera vez en mi vida, mi delgado cuerpo y mi bajita estatura iban a ser una discapacidad, no una ventaja.

Empujé la preocupante idea lejos, y pasé a través de la puerta delantera cuidadosamente. Miré alrededor del edificio de Administración, más que medio asustada de ver a un enfadado Jaegerjaquez, esperando con su banda de cadetes, fumando y encadenados para golpearme hasta hacerme papilla. Para mi alivio, el área entera alrededor del edifico parecía desierta.

_Bien_. Miré mi placa, buscando mi dormitorio asignado. Estaba en el Edificio Sereitei, cuarto piso, habitación uno-cinco. Cuadré mis hombros e intenté mirar a todas partes una vez, saliendo a través del campus. Era la hora de ver dónde iba a pasar los siguientes dos años de mi vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** **Freshie: ****Persona extranjera a la cual se le conoce por su acento extraño y su mal inglés.**

*** El primer párrafo se refiere a la RAF Cranwell (Royal Air Force) Cranwell, así que son datos reales, porque la elegí? Muy simple en el libro habla que la academia está situada en otra estrella llamada Ares, así que no podía ponerla en Japón ya que Rukia en este caso es de Japón también.**

*** Como dato sobre la RAF Cranwell: Investigue que el El príncipe Guillermo, duque de Cambridge obtuvo su licencia de piloto tras culminar su formación en esta academia, también leí que paso un riguroso examen por cuatro días para determinar si era idóneo para convertirse en oficial del ejército británico. Después de pasar el examen de selección ingresó a la Real Academi de Sandhurst en enero de 2006. El 15 de diciembre de ese año, completó exitosamente su entrenamiento y celebró su graduación con un desfile militar al que asistieron la reina Isabel II y el príncipe Carlos de Gales, junto a otros miembros de la familia real. A la medianoche, recibió el rango de Teniente Segundo del Ejército británico.**

**Un poco de historia no mas xD Se que no tiene mucho que ver con el fic, pero me parecio un dato muy interesante ^^U**

** Bueno, solo espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, ya se está por venir lo mejor. Por favor déjeme review asi se si les está gustando o no la historia x3 O esta horrible, díganme lo que quieran (menos insultos e.e) Pero no me ignoren T-T En fin me despido de ustedes y nos leemos a la próxima, que pasen y tengan una feliz e inicio de semana Jane!**


	4. Capitulo 3

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "The Academy", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores: Emmaline Andrews y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Agradecimientos a quienes me dejaron review, sino es por ustedes no seguiría esta historia n.n**

**Disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos a bajo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

El edificio Sereitei era un dormitorio ruidoso y desordenado. Mientras caminaba por las grandes escaleras que conducían hasta el cuarto piso, vi a muchos de mis nuevos compañeros de dormitorio riendo y bromeando unos con otros. Sin embargo, su comportamiento estaba mucho más allá de cualquier comportamiento masculino que hubiese visto en las pocas fiestas de sociedad a las que Rukichi y yo habíamos asistido. Los cadetes del Gotei Academy hacían comentarios groseros, contaban chistes sucios, se tiraban gases, escupían, se rascaban en las zonas inconfesables, y se golpeaban el uno al otro con frecuencia.

Traté de no mirar fijamente mientras me iba, pero era difícil entender sus acciones. Rukichi nunca había actuado así, incluso en la intimidad de nuestro hogar siempre fue un perfecto caballero. Contemplé, perpleja, como un estudiante agarraba a otro alrededor del cuello y frotaba el cuero cabelludo de la víctima fuertemente con los nudillos gritando: ʺ¡Coscorrones!ʺ

—¡Suéltame! ¡Me rindo, me rindo! —gritó el otro chico, pero no sonaba amargado. De hecho, ambos parecían estar disfrutando. ¿Por qué? Era un misterio para mí. Me preguntaba cómo diablos alguna persona podría disfrutar de golpear a alguien o ser golpeado. Además, ¿cómo podían estudiar con todo este ruido? Compitiendo con la música atronadora de varias habitaciones diferentes, casi pero no del todo ahogando los gritos y risas masculinas de los juegos bruscos.

Me sentí aliviada cuando llegué al cuarto rellano al ver que la mayor parte del ruido se había quedado atrás en las últimas tres plantas. Había algunas puertas entreabiertas con música suave viniendo desde dentro, pero no había nadie en los pasillos gritando o dándose puñetazos o "coscorrones".

Tal vez esta zona era para los estudiantes serios que realmente querían estudiar. Deseaba que fuese así fervientemente, de todos modos.

Caminando por el pasillo, leí los números de las habitaciones hasta que encontré la puerta lisa de madera marcada con uno-cero-cinco. Por encima de la cerradura de la puerta, que parpadeaba en rojo, había una pequeña almohadilla de Identificación negra. Recordando la promesa de Kyoraku de que aceptaría mi huella dactilar, apreté mi pulgar contra la superficie plana y esperé. Por un momento pensé que no iba a funcionar. Luego, con un leve _beep-beep-boop_, el LED cambió a una luz verde mientras la puerta se abría.

El cuarto estaba desierto, pero era claro que alguien más ya se había instalado. Miré con consternación los objetos personales esparcidos por la habitación y el edredón hecho a mano sobre una de las camas estrechas. Kyoraku nunca había dicho nada acerca de un compañero de cuarto. En mi ingenuidad, yo había asumido que iba a tener una habitación para mí sola, tal como lo hacía en casa. ¿Acaso no iba a haber ningún lugar en el campus donde pudiese relajarme y ser mi verdadero yo?

_Al parecer, no_. Con un suspiro, dejé caer mi mochila junto con el montón de uniformes y botas en la cama sin hacer y fui a echar un vistazo. En un escritorio enfrente de las dos camas gemelas había una pequeña foto digital, del tamaño de mi mano. La agarré y la estudié.

Mostraba a dos muchachos, claramente uno mayor que el otro, con los brazos alrededor del otro y sonrisas en sus rostros. El muchacho mayor era alto y de un corte limpio con el pelo naranja? Y sus ojos miel penetrantes, y características nítidas y bien definidas. Él tenía su brazo alrededor del muchacho más joven que compartía el pelo negro y color de ojos igual de negros, lo que me hizo pensar que debían ser hermanos.

Pero algo estaba mal con el hermano menor, estaba torcido de alguna manera, su cuerpo más pequeño encorvado en una postura extraña que me hizo girar la fotografía de un lado a otro, tratando de ver exactamente lo que estaba mal con él. ¿Tenía algún tipo de enfermedad? Este tipo de cosas eran altamente inusuales ahora que casi cualquier deformidad podía ser curada en el útero. ¿Entonces por qué lucía así? ¿Por qué...?

—¿Quién demonios eres tú y qué haces en mi habitación?

Salté y casi dejé caer la foto en mi pánico. Tanteando para devolverla, me volví para ver al chico alto de cabellos naranjas, claramente el hermano mayor en la foto, de pie en la puerta con el ceño fruncido en su rostro aristocrático. Era incluso más alto que Jaegerjaquez y mucho más musculoso, y no pude dejar de notar que sus hombros eran dos veces más anchos que los míos. En los lóbulos de las orejas tenía pernos de platino puro y ónix, un testimonio mudo de la riqueza y el privilegio que podía leer en su rostro.

—Lo siento —dije mientras me alejaba de la mesa—. Fui asignado a este cuarto por el asistente del director ¿Kyoraku? ¿Shunsui Kyoraku?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Bien, Chico Listo, ya sé quién es. Pero el ciclo lectivo ya ha comenzado y no se admiten más estudiantes nuevos. Se supone que sólo yo uso este espacio, lo tengo para estudiar.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Yo también pensé que iba a tener una habitación personal. Parece que los dos nos equivocamos.

—Vamos a ver eso. —Me miró—. Tengo que estar entre los primeros diez porcentajes del Cuerpo Especial en los exámenes de entrada para ser elegible para su programa de oficialidad temprana. No voy a permitir que cualquier estudiante novato estropee esto por mí.

Me ericé.

—Para tu información, soy de la _tercer _Formación. Y también estoy tratando de entrar en el Cuerpo Especial.

Sus ojos mieles parpadearon por encima de mí con desprecio.

—Vas a estar tratando durante algún tiempo entonces, lagartija. Tienen un requisito de altura mínima, ya sabes.

—Tú... —No podía pensar en nada tan malo como para llamarlo. Allí en mi ciudad le habría acusado de ser poco caballeroso, pero eso es algo que una señorita le diría a un joven. No pensaba que se tratara de una acusación que un hombre pudiera hacer a otro hombre.

A mi nuevo compañero de cuarto no parecía importarle que yo tuviese la lengua trabada.

—Voy a bajar a la parte administrativa para arreglar esto, así que no te pongas demasiado cómodo. —Me señaló con el dedo—. Y no toques mis cosas.

—No te preocupes —le respondí, por fin encontrando mi voz—. No he tenido mi refuerzo antibacterial aún este año. No me gustaría tomar nada.

Su rostro se ensombreció.

—Lo único que vas a tomar es mi puño en tus dientes si sigues así, cero a la izquierda.

—_No _me llames así. —Puse una mano en mi cadera—. Sólo porque seas una pobre excusa de una terca bestia sobrealimentada...

—Oye. —Dio un paso hacia mí, entrecerrando los ojos azules—. Tienes una boca bastante grande para un tipo tan pequeño.

—Por lo menos eso es lo _único _grande en mí. —Levanté la barbilla, mirando hacia él—. A diferencia de algunas personas que parecen ser demasiado grandes en todo. ¿Te han revisado la pituitaria últimamente? Existen tratamientos para el gigantismo, ya sabes.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —demandó—. No hay nada mal en mí. _Todos _en mi familia son altos.

—¿Y son estúpidos también? ¿O es sólo tú? —Levanté una ceja—. ¿Es ese gran cerebro tuyo está teniendo problemas para obtener oxígeno allí?

—Tú, pequeño... —Dio un paso hacia mí en advertencia y lo esquivé.

—Así es, soy _pequeño_. Y tú eres grande. No se siente bien burlarse de uno a causa de su tamaño, ¿verdad? —exclamé.

Por un momento se quedó allí mirándome. Luego, sin decir palabra, se volvió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Golpeó contra el marco de madera y rebotó, quedando entreabierta para que pudiera oír sus pasos airados por el pasillo.

_¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! _Me hundí en la cama sin hacer junto a mi mochila y hundí mi cara en mis manos. Ni siquiera había estado en Gotei Academy una hora entera con todo y ya tenía dos enemigos. Dos enemigos muy _grandes _y enojados.

_¿Qué me está pasando? _Me pregunté, pasando mis manos por el pelo corto. _Nunca he tenido tantos problemas cuando Rukichi y yo salimos en la sociedad antes._ _¿Por qué tengo tantos problemas ahora?_

Bueno, por un lado las reglas de la buena sociedad no parecían aplicarse aquí en la Gotei Academy. Era como un pequeño mundo. Y por el otro, era obvio que yo no sabía cómo tratar con los hombres, no como si fuese uno de ellos, de todos modos. Tendría que estudiar a los cadetes a mí alrededor y tratar de hacerlo mejor. Nunca duraría dos años a este ritmo

No sé cuánto tiempo me senté en el borde de la cama sintiéndome miserable, pero me pareció una eternidad. Quería llorar pero contuve las lágrimas con gravedad. Me había prometido poner fin a mis comportamientos débiles, de niña, y nada era más débil o más femenino que ceder a la emoción. Tomando una respiración profunda, me puse de pie para empezar a desempacar. Kyoraku me había asignado a esta habitación y que me torturen si iba a dejar que mi compañero de cuarto arrogante, crecido en exceso me echase fuera de él sólo porque no quería compartir.

Puse algunos recuerdos de casa alrededor de la habitación, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al desempaquetar el pequeño Ipod que contenía algunas de las sesiones de mejores prácticas de Rukichi en su violín. _Sin_ _llorar_, me recordé de nuevo mientras hacía la cama con la pila de sabanas limpias que encontré en el armario pequeño. Colgué mis uniformes junto a los mucho más grandes que ya estaban allí, pero no encontré lugar para guardar mi ropa interior o la ropa doblada que había traído de casa.

Encogiéndome de hombros, me di por vencida por el momento porque tenía que utilizar la ducha. Me sentía pegajosa y cansada después de mi largo viaje en el autobús lleno de gente por la mañana. ¿Tal vez debería tomar una ducha rápida ahora, mientras mi nuevo compañero de cuarto estaba fuera? No, probablemente fuese demasiado arriesgado, podría volver con Kyoraku y el director para resolver nuestra disputa en cualquier momento.

Suspirando, decidí que tendría que permanecer sin lavarme hasta que él estuviese en la cama y dormido. En el ínterin, sin embargo, tenía que responder a la llamada de la naturaleza.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta que yo había asumido llevaba al baño, sólo encontré un lugar poco profundo lleno de estanterías. Algunas pilas de ropa doblada y un par de zapatos de repuesto, alrededor de tres veces más grandes que los míos, estaban puestos ordenadamente en dos de los estantes. Los otros dos estaban vacíos, así que aproveche la oportunidad de terminar de desempacar mi mochila.

Aunque mi problema de almacenamiento se había resuelto, otro estaba creciendo. Para decirlo con delicadeza, yo _realmente _tenía que ir. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el estúpido baño? ¿Tal vez había uno comunal en alguna parte a lo largo del pasillo que me había perdido cuando estaba viniendo? Eso no sería óptimo, pero en este momento yo estaba dispuesta a ir a cualquier sitio.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación detrás de mí, y empecé a buscar un lugar para hacer mis necesidades. Pensé en llamar a una de las puertas abiertas y preguntar a algunos de los otros cadetes, pero decidí que cuanta menos atención atrajese, mejor. Me alegré de mi decisión una vez que anduve más allá de la escalera y encontré lo que buscaba por mi cuenta.

Un amplio arco abierto en el extremo del pasillo conducía a una habitación grande, donde los pisos y paredes por igual estaban ambas cubiertas con azulejos azules y blancos. Hay una fila de urinarios de un lado y algunas cabinas cerradas en el extremo de la línea. Al otro lado de los baños hay una hilera de lavabos y espejos, al parecer para el afeitado. Esperaba no tener que explicar a nadie la razón por la que no iba a tener bigotes. Tal vez podría decir que tenía algún tipo de desequilibrio hormonal.

Usé una de las cabinas y estaba a punto de regresar a mi habitación cuando se me ocurrió que no había visto las instalaciones de las duchas. ¿Dónde se bañaban los cadetes? Un pequeño pasillo llevaba lejos de la zona principal del baño. Mi curiosidad sacó lo mejor de mí y seguí el camino y doblé en la esquina para ver si podía encontrar las duchas.

El pasillo que llevaba a otro espacio de azulejos grandes, pero no había duchas con cortinas o bañeras. Yo estaba perpleja, ¿cómo se bañaban por aquí? Entonces un destello de plata mate llamó mi atención.

Mirando hacia arriba, vi la cabeza de una ducha empotrada en la pared de azulejos. Y otra, y otra, a intervalos de dos pies de distancia por todo el espacio cuadrado. Debajo de cada regadera, había un botón de control de temperatura y un único gran desagüe circular estaba el centro de la planta.

Mi corazón se hundió. ¡Era una ducha comunal! Aunque buscase por todas partes, no había otras duchas más pequeñas, cerradas para bañarse en privado. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de tomar una ducha? Aunque si estaba desierto, como en ese momento, no había privacidad. En minutos en que me quitara mi ropa y las vendas envolviendo mis pechos, sería vulnerable. Cualquiera que entrara en el baño podría descubrir mi secreto. Por no mencionar el hecho de que yo no quería tomar una ducha al aire libre en un lugar donde un montón de hombres desnudos podrían aparecer en cualquier momento. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Ninguna respuesta se presentó y decidí que tendría que pensar en ello más tarde. Alejándome de la visión desalentadora de la ducha comunal, hice mi camino por el estrecho pasillo que conducía a la zona principal de nuevo.

Pero cuando doblé la esquina, me encontré con que mi camino estaba bloqueado. Jaegerjaquez y dos de los otros cadetes con quienes lo había visto esa mañana estaban de pie hombro con hombro, cortando mi escape. Miré detrás de mí, pero las duchas eran una habitación cerrada. No había ninguna otra manera de salir, y nadie a quien pedir ayuda. Sentí que se me encogía el estómago como un puño y mi corazón comenzó a golpear frenéticamente contra mis costillas.

Estaba atrapada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sé que es un capitulo pequeño, pero por eso me decidí a subir dos capítulos el mismo día, así que si esperen que suba el otro capítulo.**

**Nos leemos al rato :3**


	5. Capitulo 4

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "The Academy", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores: Emmaline Andrews y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos a bajo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

—Hola, freshie. — Jaegerjaquez me dio una fea sonrisa mientras se adelantaba. Contrajo una mano carnosa en un puño, con los nudillos estallando amenazadoramente.

—Déjame solo. —Tomé un paso atrás—. ¿Cómo me encontraste siquiera?

Uno de los otros cadetes, que tenía ojos negros y cabello mitad rojo y mitad negro contestó:

—No pudimos obtener tu dirección de habitación pero nos las apañamos para averiguar el edificio.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —Sonrió Jaegerjaquez —. Somos vecinos, freshie. Mi habitación está en el piso justo debajo de ti. ¿No es dulce?

—Yo no te hice nada —dije, tratando de mantener mi voz sin temblar—. No te estaba mirando a ti ni al director a propósito, te lo juro. Acababa de pasar por su oficina y escuché sus voces, así que fui a echar un vistazo. Eso es todo.

—¿Qué pasó con el director? —El cadete pelirrojo frunció el ceño y miró a Jaegerjaquez —. ¿De qué está hablando, Jaegerjaquez?

—Cállate, Edorad —gruñó Jaegerjaquez, su rostro tornándose de un opaco color escarlata—. Freshie aquí no sabe lo que está hablando.

—Tú dijiste que sólo le dio una conferencia —dijo el otro chico, que parecía tener algún tipo de enfermedad crónica de la piel—. Tú dijiste…

—No importa lo que dije, Di Roy. Sólo _cállate_.

De pronto comprendí que sus amigos no sabían acerca del batimiento. Acababa de hacer las cosas un millón de veces peor para mí. Y ahora Jaegerjaquez venía por mí.

Cómo deseaba en ese momento que el tutor de educación física de Rukichi me hubiera permitido tomar los cursos de combate mano a mano junto con mi hermano. Pero a pesar de que había accedido a las lecciones de esgrima, había dibujado la línea en lo que llamó ʺdejar a una dama luchar en el suelo como un perro peleando por un huesoʺ.

Ahora deseaba que me hubiera dejado luchar, dama o no. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez yo estaría en una mejor posición para defenderme en este momento. Por otra parte, tal vez no, habían tres de ellos y sólo una de mí. Sin mencionar que todos me superaban por lo menos por cien libras.

Yo iba a morir. O eso, o estaría tan gravemente herida que iba a ser llevada al centro médico del campus y mi secreto sería descubierto. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué?

—¡Alto! —Levanté la mano e hice mi voz tan profunda e imperiosa como pude. Para mi sorpresa, Jaegerjaquez en realidad se detuvo y se quedó mirándome con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que reorganice tu cara? —exigió.

—Vamos a resolver esto como hombres. —Me alcé a mi altura completa y levanté la barbilla, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Ah? —Él ladeó una ceja azul gruesa—. ¿Y cómo _arreglan _las cosas los hombres, freshie?

—Dame una espada —le dije.

—¿Una _espada_? —El pelirrojo Edorad soltó una carcajada troll y Di Roy se unió a él.

—Escucha eso, Jaegerjaquez, pidió una espada.

—Escúchame —le dije con severidad, ignorando la hilaridad que mis palabras habían causado—. Estoy seguro de que estudias esgrima aquí, ¿cierto?

—Algunos cadetes lo hacen. ¿Y qué? — Jaegerjaquez encogió sus espesos hombros.

—Así que deberíamos pelear con esgrima por nuestro honor —dije con desesperación—. Después de todo, eres mucho más grande que yo, esto no es una pelea justa. Pero pon una hoja en mi mano y probaré quién es el mejor.

Jaegerjaquez en realidad parecía estar considerando esto por un momento, con el bajo ceño fruncido en sus pensamientos. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Nop. No lo creo.

—¿Por qué no? —Le lancé una mirada desafiante—. ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Demasiado cobarde para derribarme en una lucha justa?

—No. —Me dio una sonrisa lenta y horrible que me hizo sentir como si alguien hubiera arrojado un cubo de hielo en la boca de mi estómago—. Demasiado perezoso. Además, no me gusta una _pelea justa_. Es mucho más divertido a mi manera.

—Espera. —Retrocedí en el estrecho pasillo que conducía a la zona de las duchas cuando él comenzó a avanzar de nuevo. Pero esta vez Jaegerjaquez no se detuvo.

—No más espera, freshie —me dijo, sin dejar de sonreír—. Edorad, Di Roy — dijo a sus dos secuaces descomunales—. Sosténganlo. Lo voy a estropear.

Era un buen ajuste en el pasillo estrecho pero los dos se lanzaron adelante y agarraron mis brazos antes de que pudiera saltar. Me arrastraron de vuelta a la zona principal más fresca por la fuerza aunque estuve pateando y gritando todo el camino.

—¡Ayuda! _Ayuda_. —Pensé que mi garganta cedía de gritar pero nadie vino.

—Cállate ahora freshie. — Jaegerjaquez golpeó una mano carnosa en mi boca—. No hará nada bueno que grites. Incluso si alguien escucha, no se meterá con nosotros.

—Eso es cierto. —Di Roy soltó una carcajada en mi oído—. Ni siquiera el Director se mete con Jaegerjaquez.

Yo sabía mejor, pero lamentablemente ese conocimiento estaba a punto de matarme. Sin embargo, no me iba a rendir sin luchar.

Abriendo la boca bajo la mano de Jaegerjaquez, mordí con fuerza, con el objetivo de tomar un pedazo de su palma carnosa si me fuera posible.

—¡Ay! ¡Pequeño bastardo! —El matón sacó su mano y mi boca se llenó con el sabor espeso, cobrizo de la sangre—. Me mordiste. Realmente me _mordiste_. — Me miró como si no pudiera creer que yo haría una cosa así.

—¡Ah sí! —Escupí la sangre de mi boca y reí, sonando un poco histérica a mis propios oídos—. Cuan _desconsiderado _de mi parte. ¿Por qué yo iba a hacer una cosa tan descortés como morderte cuando simplemente tratabas de "arreglar mi cara"?

—Muy divertido, freshie. — Jaegerjaquez encrespó su mano ensangrentada en un puño, haciendo una mueca mientras lo hacía—. Oh sí, _muy _divertido. Te reirás todo el camino a la enfermería. —Sacó de nuevo su brazo y me golpeó tan fuerte como pudo.

Me di cuenta más tarde que tuve la suerte de haberle mordido en la mano dominante. Debido a donde la mordida fue colocada, no fue capaz de hacer un puño muy bueno.

Mi cabeza se balanceó sobre mi cuello y mi pómulo parecía que estaba roto, pero al menos mis dientes y la nariz se mantuvieron intactos. No me sentía muy afortunada en ese momento, sin embargo. Me sentía enferma y mareada.

Estrellas bailaron en mi visión y latía mi mejilla. Nunca me habían dado un puñetazo en la cara antes. Pequeño asombro ya que la mayoría de las damas en mi círculo social preferían el bordado a la lucha callejera. Pero mi latido estaba empezando.

Vi el puño ensangrentado de Jaegerjaquez llevado hacia atrás y traté de prepararme para el siguiente golpe, porque no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Ausente, me preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer esto. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que mi primer día en la Academia iría tan mal, muy mal?

El puño ensangrentado salió arando hacia mí y cerré los ojos, no quería ver la tierra. Esperé sin aliento por el golpe... y esperé, y esperé. Pero por alguna razón, no llegó.

—¿Tres contra uno, Jaegerjaquez? Eso es bajo, incluso para ti.

Abriendo mis ojos, vi a mi nuevo compañero de cuarto sosteniendo el brazo del agresor, el puño sangriento a escasos centímetros de mi nariz. Mi compañero de cuarto no parecía estar ejerciendo un gran esfuerzo pero Jaegerjaquez estaba con la cara roja mientras trataba de liberarse e ir en pos de mí otra vez.

—Vamos, Kurosaki —gruñó el cadete más alto—. Esto no te concierne.

Los ojos mieles penetrantes de mi compañero de cuarto se estrecharon.

—Desafortunadamente, me concierne cuando veo un asesinato en progreso. — Sostuvo la mirada de Jaegerjaquez con la suya—. Déjalo ir ahora o te arrepentirás.

Jaegerjaquez se burló.

—En caso de que no lo notaras, hay tres de nosotros, y sólo uno de ti, Kurosaki.

—Buenas probabilidades, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de ustedes sabe hacer otra cosa que aterrorizar engendros como éste. —Me asintió—. Déjalo ir y ven por mí, si piensas que estoy equivocado.

Di Roy y Edorad miraban ansiosamente, obviamente preguntándose qué iba a hacer Jaegerjaquez. Me pregunté a mí misma, tanto como pude con mi cabeza resonando como una campana, que era.

—Olvídalo. — Jaegerjaquez dio un paso atrás—. No tengo tiempo para esto, de todos modos.

—Vas a tener que hacer tiempo en un minuto —dijo mi compañero de cuarto, finalmente soltando su brazo—. Vi el monitor del dormitorio subiendo las escaleras justo ahora para ver de qué se trataban los gritos. Tú consigues salir con un infierno de aquí, Jaegerjaquez, pero no creo que puedas literalmente salirte de un asesinato.

Jaegerjaquez todavía se veía lo suficientemente enojado como para golpearme hasta ser pulpa pero los otros dos cadetes estaban obviamente nerviosos.

—Vamos, Jaegerjaquez, salgamos de aquí. —Di Roy lucía repentinamente pálido bajo sus granos.

—Sí, no todos tenemos padres en el Consejo. — Edorad soltó mi brazo y Di Roy hizo lo mismo—. Vamos. —Él tiró del hombro de Jaegerjaquez y se volvió hacia la fresca puerta de arco.

—Bien, si ustedes dos están tan asustados que se hacen pis en sus pantalones, nos iremos. — Jaegerjaquez comenzó a retroceder, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en mí—. Esto no ha terminado, freshie. Cuida tu espalda.

Mi compañero de habitación, que tenía por sobrenombre aparentemente Kurosaki, me dirigió una mirada especulativa.

—Bueno, enano, ciertamente tienes una manera con la gente. ¿Qué le hiciste a Jaegerjaquez?

Abrí la boca para responder y entonces el mundo empezó a girar. Antes de saberlo estaba cayendo, el duro suelo de baldosas azules y blancas viniendo al encuentro de mi cara a una velocidad increíble.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, que les pareció? Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes, su compañero de cuarto resulto ser nada más y nada menos que el sexy de Ichigo xD La ayudara Ichigo con el matón de ****Jaegerjaquez? O la dejara a su suerte? Mmm eso lo sabrán más adelante xD**

**Por cierto, los personajes Edorad y Di Roy son fracciones de Grimmjow:**

*******Edrad Liones**** (****エドラド・リオネス****, **_**Edorado Rionesu**_**) es el 13º Arrancar. Fue el primer Arrancar en mostrar su **_**resurrección**_**, durante su combate con ****Ikkaku Madarame****, quien finalmente acabó con él.**

*******Di Roy Linker**** (****ディ・ロイ・リンカー****, **_**Di Roi Rinkā**_**) es el 16º Arrancar, y tenido por sus otros compañeros como el más débil del grupo. Fue vencido en cuestión de segundos por ****Rukia Kuchiki****.**

**Bueno, otra cosas es que lamento si los capítulos se están volviendo cortos, pero no puedo hacer mucho, asi están en el libro :/ Veré si actualizo durante la semana.**

**Nos leemos hasta la próxima Jane! **


	6. Capitulo 5

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "The Academy", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores: Emmaline Andrews y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Agradecimientos a: Adrii Kyouyama, Inu Ookami aka, Ana-Friky-chan, ninasifuentes y ICGIRO :3 Sin sus reviews ya me hubiera dado por vencida en verdad me alegra que sigan el fic n.n**

**Bueno ahora sí, disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos a bajo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

Nunca toqué el suelo. Alguien me agarró y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba siendo colgada de un ancho hombro y llevada como un saco de grano fuera del baño y por el pasillo.

—¡Oye, bájame! —Golpeé débilmente en la ancha espalda de Kurosaki a pesar de que el movimiento me hizo sentir como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

—Tómalo con calma, renacuajo. Estamos casi en la habitación. —Retumbó su voz profunda a través de mí mientras hablaba.

Quise protestar un poco más, pero el mundo empezó a girar otra vez en ese punto. Cerré mis ojos y quedé inerte en su hombro. No parecía haber nada más que pudiera hacer. Cuando volvimos a la habitación me puso en mi cama con sorprendente delicadeza y se fue. Me preguntaba dónde había ido cuando volvió y puso algo frío y mojado en mi punzante mejilla. Gemí y traté de empujarlo pero apartó mi mano.

—No te muevas, eres un desastre. —Empujó una pajilla a mis labios—. Toma, bebe esto.

No quería nada de beber pero tomé un pequeño sorbo para apaciguarlo. Algo frío, dulce y burbujeante corrió por mi garganta, haciéndome toser y jadear. La pajilla fue abruptamente retirada.

—Es sólo una bebida carbonatada. ¿No puedes manejar nada? —Mi nuevo compañero de cuarto sonó impaciente.

Volví a toser.

—So... sólo la he tomado una vez. No me esperaba... las burbujas. —Mi voz sonaba ronca e incierta, incluso a mis oídos.

—Toma otro sorbo ahora que sabes lo que es. Necesitas un poco de azúcar en tu sistema. —Presionó la pajilla en mis labios de nuevo y esta vez tuve la oportunidad de beber sin toser.

Para mi sorpresa, él tenía razón, la dulzura azucarada de la bebida efervescente me hizo empezar a sentirme mejor casi al instante. Mi mejilla seguía dolorida pero al menos el mundo ya no giraba.

—Gracias —le dije, después de terminar la bebida.

—De nada. —Estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama, mirándome críticamente, de la forma en que alguien podría estudiar a un bicho medio aplastado—. Creo que estás bien. Tienes sangre en la cara, pero no parece haber una hemorragia.

Me limpié la boca.

—Es de Jaegerjaquez. Lo mordí.

—Lo mordiste, ¿eh? —Me dio una mirada de respeto a regañadientes—. Eres un pequeño chico luchador, te daré eso.

—Muchas gracias —le dije con amargura—. Eso significa mucho viniendo de un tontorrón como tú. —Mi pequeña estatura realmente resultaba ser una desventaja.

—De nada —dijo de nuevo, tomando el recipiente vacío de bebida y poniéndolo abajo en la mesita de noche.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté, mirándolo.

—¿Por qué, que?

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? —Traté de sentarme, pero me empujó hacia abajo.

—Es mejor esperar un minuto antes de levantarse. Vine a ver de qué se trataba todo el alboroto. ¿Gritas como una niña, lo sabes, camarón?

—Tenía miedo —le dije con frialdad—. Y no me llames así. Mi nombre es...

—Lo sé, Rukichi Kuchiki—suspiró—. Kyoraku me dijo cuando fui a preguntar por la situación de los cuartos.

—¿Qué te dijo sobre eso? —le pregunté.

Kurosaki se pasó una mano por su pelo naranja, con cara de frustración.

—Me dijo que sólo tendría que lidiar con ello. Mira… —Me señaló—. Iba en serio cuando dije que tenía que estudiar. No quiero música fuerte o fiestas aquí, lo digo en serio.

—No quiero eso tampoco —le dije, frunciendo el ceño—. Sólo estoy aquí para aprender, así puedo conseguir mi licencia de pilotaje. No estoy interesado en ninguna de las actividades sociales que vi en los pasillos en mi camino hasta aquí.

—_¿Actividades sociales? _—Levantó una ceja y se echó a reír—. Tienes una muy extraña manera de hablar, Kuchiki. ¿De qué país eres, de todos modos?

—Shibuya —le dije con frialdad—. De la Ciudad de Tokio, Japón.

Kurosaki frunció el ceño.

—Soy de Italia. He oído hablar de Tokio, pero nunca he estado allí. ¿No es la ciudad donde todo el mundo es tan rígido y formal que ni siquiera pueden estornudar sin disculparse mil veces?

—Es _civilizado _—le corregí—. Qué es más de lo que puedo decir por la forma en que la gente actúa por aquí.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No debes haber estado afuera de la escuela antes. La Academia es bastante estándar.

—Si ser amenazado y golpeado dos veces en el mismo día es normal no sé cómo alguien se gradúa —espeté—. Ni siquiera he estado aquí dos horas y ya he sido asaltado.

—¿Asaltado? Vamos. —Me golpeó el hombro—. Recibiste _un _golpe, no seas como una niña al respecto.

Abrí la boca para dar una respuesta airada y volví a cerrarla. Al parecer ser un hombre involucraba estoicismo ante el dolor y en este momento yo hacía un trabajo bastante pobre en ello.

—Me dolió —señalé finalmente.

—Ser golpeado en la cara por lo general lo hace. Vamos a ver cómo se ve. —Se inclinó hacia delante, levantó el paño húmedo y frío que había puesto en mi mejilla herida y frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—Bueno, vas a tener un tremendo moretón, pero no creo que nada esté roto. Sin embargo, podemos ir a la enfermería para una radiografía si lo deseas.

—No, gracias —le dije, tratando de sentarme de nuevo. Esta vez me ayudó.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí. —Finalmente fui capaz de mirar alrededor sin sentir como si estuviera en una calesita en la feria, lo que era una gran mejora.

—¿Y qué hiciste para ganar eso, de todos modos? —Kurosaki hizo un gesto a mi mejilla herida—. ¿O Jaegerjaquez sólo estaba con su encanto habitual?

—Vi algo... en el edificio de administración. —Fruncí el ceño hacia mis manos—. No estoy seguro si debo decirte.

—Si es algo que tiene que ver con Kyoraku, todo el mundo ya lo sabe. Aunque no creí que Jaegerjaquez fuera de esa manera.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De qué manera? —le pregunté.

—Ya sabes. —Kurosaki hizo un movimiento de lado a lado con una mano grande y bien formada—. Gay.

Sólo había oído esa palabra una o dos veces antes, pero tenía una idea general de lo que significaba.

—¿Crees que vi… a Jaegerjaquez y Kyoraku... haciendo algo inmoral juntos? —Mi voz se alzó ligeramente—. Pero los dos son varones. ¿Eso es normal en la Academia también?

Kurosaki se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no, pero se oye de eso de vez en cuando. Ya sabes cómo es, demasiados chicos calientes sin chicas admitidas.

Tuve un súbito pensamiento perturbador.

—¿Eres _tú_... de esa manera?

—¿Gay? ¿Yo? —Rió con sorpresa, como si la idea fuera totalmente absurda—. No, absolutamente no. Hay demasiadas chicas guapas en el mundo como para perder mi tiempo en otro tipo. Pero Kyoraku definitivamente lo es. No me digas que no intento la vieja rutina de "vamos a ver cómo te queda tu uniforme" contigo.

Podía sentir mis mejillas calentándose.

—Sí, lo hizo —admití—. Yo, uh, logré escapar, sin embargo. ¿Habría realmente tratado de... de...? —No pude terminar.

Kurosaki rió con incredulidad.

—No lo puedo creer, en realidad estás _sonrojado_.

—Él... yo... —Me llevé las manos a las mejillas calientes y me estremecí cuando toqué la herida. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no hablábamos de cuestiones sexuales de cualquier tipo en Shibuya? ¿Y por qué hablar de esto con él hacía que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte?

—No importa. —Negó con la cabeza, un rastro de una sonrisa aún permanecía en sus labios—. Kyoraku es bastante inofensivo, en realidad, sólo le gusta mirar. Se sale con la suya porque tiene una especie de entrada con las autoridades de por aquí. ¿Y qué pasó con él y Jaegerjaquez?

—Nada de eso —le aseguré—. En realidad, nada que tuviera que ver con Kyoraku en absoluto. Era el director.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

—_¿El director?_

Rápidamente, antes de que pudiera tener una idea equivocada, le puse al corriente de todo lo que había visto y oído mientras esperaba en la oficina del director. Cuando terminé, Kurosaki se echó hacia atrás y dio un silbido largo y bajo.

—¿Y Jaegerjaquez te atrapó mirándolo mientras recibía el castigo? No _me extraña _que esté detrás de ti, Kuchiki. Quiere que todos piensen que es invencible porque su padre está en la Junta Directiva. Si se corre la voz de que en realidad fue castigado _y _que eligió el remo sobre el bastón, su reputación sería mandada al infierno.

—No iba a _decirle _a nadie —protesté—. ¿Y qué más da qué eligió?

—El remo es para los cobardes. —Kurosaki agitó una mano con desdén—. Ni siquiera rompe la piel. El bastón duele mucho más y puede dejar cicatrices permanentes.

Me estremecí ante la idea de algo peor que el castigo que había presenciado más temprano ese día.

Aunque padre nos habló rudamente a Rukichi y a mí, nunca había puesto una mano encima a cualquiera de los dos o se lo permitió a alguien más tampoco. ¿Me golpearía con el bastón el director Yamamoto si mi secreto fuera descubierto? No podía dejar que eso sucediera.

—Parece que vas a tener que estar pendiente de Jaegerjaquez por un buen tiempo —dijo Kurosaki, sacándome de mis pensamientos tristes—. ¿Cuál es tu horario de clase? Voy a tratar de decirte la mejor manera de evitarlo.

—Está ahí. —Señalé la _tablet _disponible sobre el escritorio y él se levantó de la cama para conseguirla.

—_Hmm_. —Frunció el ceño mientras hojeaba el horario—. Parece que tú y yo tenemos una gran cantidad de las mismas clases. Cálculo y navegación uno detrás del otro. Desafortunadamente Jaegerjaquez está en la clase de cálculo también.

—Al menos tú y yo estamos juntos en esa —le dije, sin pensar.

Kurosaki frunció el ceño.

—No te hagas ilusiones, camarón. Soy tu compañero de cuarto, no tu guardaespaldas. No tengo tiempo para venir corriendo al rescate cada vez que tropieces con tu dedo del pie.

—Por supuesto que no —le dije con frialdad—. No esperaría que lo hagas.

Kurosaki me señaló.

—Vas a tener que aprender a cuidar de ti mismo. Especialmente en tu última clase del día, educación física obligatoria. Jaegerjaquez está en esa también y yo no estoy.

—Entiendo… Estoy por mi cuenta. —Traté de sonar tranquila y serena.

—Así es. —Parecía satisfecho, como si por fin hubiera mostrado su punto.

—Pero ¿cómo podemos tener las mismas clases si tu y Jaegerjaquez son de la Cuarta Formación y yo estoy en la Tercera? —le pregunté, extendiendo mi mano para tomar la _tablet_. Kurosaki me la entregó.

—En el caso de Jaegerjaquez es porque reprobó los cursos y los está tomando otra vez.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Miré hacia arriba con curiosidad. No parecía el tipo de fallar en algo.

—Perdí la mayor parte del año pasado. —Miró lejos, una mirada de preocupación pasó por sus fuertes rasgos por un momento—. Por… motivos personales.

—¿Motivos personales? —le dije—. ¿Qué…?

—Personales significa _privados_. ¿De verdad tengo que deletrearlo para ti? —Su voz, anteriormente casi amistosa, se había vuelto enojada y había una mirada indescifrable en sus penetrantes ojos mieles.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo siento. —Levanté mis manos en un gesto de paz—. No fue mi intención entrometerme.

—Mantente fuera de mis asuntos. —Kurosaki me miró con frialdad—. Puede que tenga que compartir la habitación contigo, pero eso no nos hace amigos.

—Bien. —Traté de hacer mi voz tan fría y distante como la suya—. No tengo ningún interés en tu vida o en nada que ver contigo. —Levanté mi barbilla, tratando de parecer superior, pero justo en ese momento, mí estómago gorgoteó de la manera menos femenina—. ¡Oh! —Olvidando que tenía que ser un hombre que no se preocupaba por esas cosas, puse una mano sobre mi estómago y otra en mi mejilla—. ¡Por favor, discúlpame!

Kurosaki negó con la cabeza.

—Te avergüenzas con mucha facilidad, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué si tienes hambre? Es la hora de comer de todos modos.

—¿Dónde comemos aquí? —le pregunté, bajando de la cama.

Me miró especulativamente.

—Está bien, sólo por esta vez puedes venir conmigo al comedor. Sin embargo, vas a tener que sentarte con los cadetes de Tercera Formación, no puedes sentarte conmigo.

—No me hagas ningún favor —le dije, sin molestarme en mantener la ira fuera de mi voz.

—Las formaciones no se mezclan. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es sólo la forma en que es en la Academia. Es estándar. No es que quiera que un camarón como tú se siente conmigo de todos modos.

Suspiré.

—No me llames "camarón". Y estoy empezando a pensar que hay un montón de cosas "estándarʺ que no me van a gustar de este lugar.

—Bueno, te guste o no, estás atrapado aquí ahora. —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta—. Vamos, bajito, vámonos.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Es _Kuchiki_, no bajito o camarón o enano o insignificante o cualquier otro término despectivo con el que puedas salir. O puedes sólo llamarme Ruki. — Levanté una ceja—. Entonces, ¿Cómo te digo?

—Simplemente Kurosaki —dijo en breve—. Te lo dije, Kuchiki, somos compañeros, no amigos.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar a ver si le seguía. Por un momento me quedé allí echando humo, entonces me acordé de que Jaegerjaquez estaba probablemente a mi acecho en alguna parte cerca y corrí a alcanzarlo. A pesar de que hizo una gran cosa de no ser mi amigo o mi guardaespaldas, no pensé que Kurosaki daría un paso atrás y permitiría que el matón grande me diera una paliza.

Al menos, esperaba que no lo hiciera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Que tal les pareció el capitulo eh? Cada vez se pone más emocionante no? :3 No sé porque siempre piensan que Ichigo es gay xD Pero como él lo dijo, es una academia donde solo hay un montón de chicos calenturientos sin una chica alrededor (excepto Rukia xD)**

**Pero ya verán más adelante como soportara todo esto Rukia, muy valiente la verdad :/ yo ya habría salido corriendo de ese lugar x3**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, lo quise subir antes, ya que me sentía aburrida y mi lap quiso cooperar conmigo ya que me ah estado fallando un poco T-T Bueno, me despido de ustedes y veré si mas tarde les traigo otro capítulo (ya me emocione xD) Ahora tengo sueño e.e Jane!**


	7. Capitulo 6

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "The Academy", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores: Emmaline Andrews y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**_Respondiendo review: _**

**Adrii Kyouyama****: Que mas me gustaría que los capítulos fueran más largos pero no puedo hacer mucho, desgraciadamente así están en el libro :/**

**Ana-Friky-chan: Anita, a la verdad falta muuucho para que Ichigo se entere de su secreto y si sería bonito que hubiera lemmon, pero NO! Recuerda que te dije que estaba dejando ese tipo de lectura por un tiempo e/e No quiero morir de una hemorragia e.e**

**ninasifuentes: Bueno, aquí está tu respuesta de lo de "más de un gay" xD Aunque solo son indicios, pero mientras vayas leyendo te darás cuenta de que si lo es xD Aunque como ya sabemos que Rukia es inocente le costara un poco darse cuenta de ello xD y tienes razón en algo, además de cuidarse de ellos debe cuidarse de los demás y en especial de su compañero de cuarto. **

**Muchas gracias por sus review ahora sí, disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos a bajo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

Dejamos el edificio Sereitei sin hablar y caminamos a través del laberinto de dormitorios cubiertos de hiedra, nuestros pies susurrando sobre el corto pasto de color verdoso. Me mantuve cerca de Kurosaki y conservé mis ojos abiertos, esperando ver a Jaegerjaquez en cualquier momento, aún con la intención de matarme. Pero, para mi alivio, no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Kurosaki no dijo nada mientras caminábamos, y tuve la inconfundible impresión de que mi nuevo compañero de cuarto sólo estaba soportándome porque se sentía obligado a hacerlo, al menos esta vez. Sus bien definidos rasgos tenían un aspecto melancólico y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Aunque había jurado mantenerme fuera de su vida personal, no pude evitar preguntarme qué le sucedía. ¿Cuál era la "razón personal" que lo había hecho perder un año de escuela? ¿Y por qué estaba tan sensible al respecto?

Como Kurosaki no me dio ningún detalle del campus, traté de mantener mis ojos abiertos y memorizar dónde se encontraban los diferentes edificios académicos. No quería perderme al día siguiente buscando mis clases, pero los terrenos de la Academia eran un laberinto y temía que perderme fuera una verdadera posibilidad. Pronto nos encontramos frente a un gran auditorio. Tenía techos altos y paredes verde pálido que eran visibles a través de las filas de grandes ventanas rectangulares de plexiglás que se extendían a lo largo del edificio. En el interior, vi cadetes hablando y riendo y comiendo.

—Esto es —dijo Kurosaki, rompiendo el silencio finalmente—. Las bandejas están al frente de la línea. Agarra una cuando entres y toma tu comida. La mesa de la Tercera Formación es la tercera desde la izquierda. No olvides limpiar tu bandeja y ponerla en la ranura para lavar antes de que te vayas si no quieres deméritos.

Sin una palabra más, empujó la puerta de plexiglás, dejándome sola enfrente del gran y concurrido edificio.

Sentí una burbuja de aprensión expandirse en mi pecho mientras miraba el interior del rebosante comedor. Viviendo la tranquila existencia que yo tenía, era un poco tímida en las multitudes, especialmente aquellas donde no conocía a nadie. Las pocas fiestas de sociedad a las que Rukichi y yo habíamos asistido en Tokio habían sido pequeñas e íntimas en comparación a la masa de cadetes que veía a través de las ventanas. Además nunca había entrado a una fiesta preocupada de que una de las otras personas quisiera matarme o al menos desfigurarme severamente. Era una situación delicada.

Mirando hacia arriba, respiré profundamente para calmarme antes de entrar. El Sol se estaba ocultando, cambiando el cielo a un hermoso tono rojizo-anaranjado y la Luna era una gran figura resplandeciente avecinándose en el horizonte. La hiedra que crecía sobre las paredes se movía un poco en el fresco de la brisa nocturna y los retoños de Sangre y Honor se mecían gentilmente, despidiendo una fragancia masculina con un toque de especias hacia el ambiente. Era casi apacible.

Miré el enorme campus con añoranza, deseando que pudiera simplemente encontrar un lugar tranquilo y comer sola, pero dudaba que eso estuviera permitido. Además tenía que conocer a mis compañeros de clase eventualmente. _Vas a estar bien_, me dije a mí misma. _Estoy segura que no todos son_ _tan hostiles como __Jaegerjaquez__, o tan susceptibles como Kurosaki_. Al menos eso esperaba.

No estaba ansiosa por entrar al brillo del comedor, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Suspirando, entré y fui al final de larga y serpenteante fila de estudiantes esperando por la comida.

Había bandejas metálicas abolladas en varias pilas sobre el mostrador metálico. Tomé una y seguí la fila como Kurosaki lo había instruido. Una huraña trabajadora de la cafetería, la única mujer que había visto desde que entré al campus, servía varias humeantes pilas de papillas de vegetales reconstituidos en mi bandeja, seguida de una poco apetitosa carne gris cubierta con una salsa color pus. Viendo la comida me pregunté por qué, en nombre de Dios, la colegiatura en la Academia era tan alta. La educación debe ser excepcional porque era claro que todo ese dinero que pagaban los padres para mandar a sus hijos aquí no lo gastaban en comida.

El comedor estaba amueblado con cuatro largas filas de mesas, y vi de inmediato lo que Kurosaki quería decir con que las Formaciones no se mezclaban. Los chicos más jóvenes y pequeños ocupaban la mesa a la izquierda, obviamente el lugar de la Primera Formación. La siguiente mesa tenía cadetes ligeramente más grandes y mayores, y la tercera mesa, la mía, tenía chicos aún más grandes. La mesa de la Cuarta Formación era la última, llena de cadetes del tamaño y edad de Kurosaki. Por la forma tan confiada como se reían y hablaban, era claro que reinaban en la Academia. Me pregunté si yo duraría lo suficiente para unirme a ellos.

Sentado solo en la mesa de la Cuarta Formación, vi a Kurosaki. Él apenas picaba su comida y aún estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos. Me sorprendió que no pareciera ser más popular. Ninguno de los cadetes a sus costados era tan alto o apuesto como él. Sus rasgos aristocráticos y cabello anaranjado lo hacían sobresalir en un mar de caras, al menos eso pensaba yo. Aunque él no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por ser amigable. De vez en cuando alguno de los otros estudiantes de la Cuarta Formación le hacía un comentario, pero Kurosaki apenas asentía y nunca respondía con más de una o dos palabras.

También busqué a Jaegerjaquez, pero no parecía estar en la mesa de la Cuarta Formación. Supuse que todavía estaba en la fila, esperando su comida. En ese caso, sería mejor que comiera y me fuera lo más pronto posible, antes de que me viera. Odiaba sentirme como si me estuviera escondiendo de él, pero había dejado en claro que no me enfrentaría en una pelea justa. Y como él y sus amigos me superaban en número y peso, no había nada que pudiera hacer salvo estar en guardia.

Viendo a mi propio grupo, escaneé la larga fila de cadetes de la Tercera Formación por una cara amigable, pero nadie me miraba a los ojos. Todos bromeaban y hablaban con los chicos a sus costados, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a hacer un nuevo amigo. Suspirando, me recordé que probablemente era lo mejor. Entre más me acercara a alguien, más factible era que mi secreto se descubriera. Pero de todas formas, hubiera sido agradable recibir una palabra amable de alguien, incluso de un extraño.

Encontré un asiento vacío en medio de dos cadetes de la Tercera Formación y puse mi bandeja en la mesa. Pero justo cuando me iba a sentar, el cadete a mi derecha, un chico de gran tamaño con pecas y ojos color ámbares muy juntos, agarró mi brazo.

—Oye, Pequeño, no te puedes sentar aquí. Los de la Primera Formación están por allá. —Señaló con su cabeza la mesa más lejana.

—Soy de _Tercera _Formación —le dije mirándolo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido—. Soy Ruki Kuchiki, acabo de llegar hoy.

—Kuchiki, ¿eh? —Levantó una ceja—. Oh, sí, escuché de ti. Así que, ¿dónde está tu uniforme?

Para entonces, varios de los otros cadetes de la Tercera Formación escuchaban nuestro intercambio, pero pretendí no notarlo.

—Está en mi dormitorio. No he tenido tiempo de probármelo —dije.

Por alguna razón, el cadete y sus amigos se echaron a reír.

—No te lo has podido probar, ¿eh? —preguntó uno de ellos, aún riendo—. Eso no fue lo que escuchamos.

—Sí, escuchamos que te pasaste un largo rato probándotelo —dijo otro.

—Aunque no es una sorpresa. —El primer cadete, el de la pecas, me miró, sus ojos ámbar entrecerrados—. Él es bonito como una niña, ¿no creen? Con esos grandes ojos violetas y esos suaves labios rosas, sí Kuchiki, todo lo que necesitas son un par de senos y te podemos inscribir en el Concurso Señorita Inglaterra.

Sus burlas me dejaron fría, y no sólo porque estaba apenada y furiosa de que se rieran de mí. Había pensado que mi disfraz era bastante bueno, después de todo, había engañado al mismo Director. Además, mis rasgos eran delicados pero no muy diferentes de los de mi hermano. Sin mencionar mi cabello corto, que ayudaba a mi cara a parecer más masculina. Pero si este cadete desconocido estaba haciendo comentarios sobre mi apariencia femenina…

—Bien, bien, Menis*, nunca pensé que vería el día en que te pondrías mano a mano con nosotros.

La voz fuerte y mordaz a mi izquierda pertenecía a un cadete alto y esbelto con cabello negro y brillante, bien peinado y ojos lila.

El cadete pecoso frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas Ayasegawa?

—Oh, sólo de la forma en la que poetizabas la bella cara de nuestro nuevo compañero: sus grandes ojos violetas, sus exquisitos labios. —Le levantó una ceja negra a Menis —. ¿Podrá ser que estamos en presencia del amor del cual no nos atrevemos a hablar?

—¿Qué estás…? ¡Oye! —Menis se sonrojó repentinamente.

—Ah sí, finalmente lo entiendes —dijo Ayasegawa secamente—. Me da gusto que estemos en la misma página ahora. Entonces ¿estabas diciendo que piensas que nuestro nuevo amigo es muy bonito?

—Cállate, Ayasegawa. — Menis estaba rojo debajo de sus pecas—. Sabes que no me refería a eso. Sólo quise decir que alguien podría confundirlo por una chica.

—Y alguien te podría confundir a ti con un hombre, pero eso no lo haría verdad, ¿o sí? Los ojos lilas de Ayasegawa danzaron con humor.

—Tú… — Menis empezó a decir, pero Ayasegawa agitó su mano despectivamente.

—Adiós, Menis. Me encantan nuestros pequeños intercambios intelectuales. Deberíamos hacerlo alguna otra vez cuando no hayas dejado tu cerebro en el dormitorio. —Sin esperar una réplica del furioso Menis, me tomó del brazo y me empujó al final de la mesa—. Ven, siéntate conmigo, Kuchiki. Dejemos a los filisteos* con su comida.

Fui con él, principalmente porque no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Sentarme con Menis y sus amigos estaba fuera de la cuestión ahora, y los únicos asientos libres estaban al final de la mesa, donde Ayasegawa me llevaba.

—Gracias —dije una vez que estábamos sentados lado a lado, con mucha distancia entre nosotros y los otros cadetes—. Fue maravillosa la forma en que lo pusiste en su lugar.

—No es difícil de hacer cuando tienes un coeficiente intelectual de más de 65. — Ayasegawa picó delicadamente la pila de vegetales reconstruidos y luego bajó su tenedor—. Me rindo, ¿quién puede comer esta porquería?

—Estaba preguntándome lo mismo. —Pinché mi "carne misteriosa" con el tenedor, casi esperando que me picara de vuelta—. ¿Todas las comidas de aquí son así de malas?

Ayasegawa suspiró cansado.

—Desafortunadamente sí, mi querido maniquí. Si eres inteligente harás lo mismo que yo: haz que algún familiar te mande un gran suministro de barras de proteína y vive de ellas. Se vuelve monótono después de un tiempo pero al menos sabes qué estás comiendo. —Miró su comida con el ceño fruncido—. Lo cual es más de lo que puedo decir de esto.

—No sé si esa sea una opción para mí.

No podía verme corriendo el riesgo de contactar a Rukichi sólo para pedirle que me mandara barras de proteínas. La Academia tenía una prohibición a todos los aparatos personales de comunicación, eso significaba que si quería hablar con él tendría que salir del campus para hablarle.

—Entonces tendrás que sonreír y soportarlo. —Señalo mi plato aún lleno—. Come. Me gustaría decirte que la comida pondrá pelo en tu pecho y añadirá pulgadas a tu altura, pero me temo que lo único que puedo decirte es que nadie ha muerto hasta ahora por comerla. No que yo sepa.

—Gracias. —Piqué la pila de vegetales—. Y gracias por ayudarme en vez de unirte a la burla. Nadie más ha sido muy amigable.

Él asintió.

—¿Fue eso lo que le pasó a tu mejilla? ¿Un poco de "enemistad"?

Miré hacia abajo.

—Podrías decir eso.

—Bien, no te preocupes mi encantador homúnculo*. Quien lo hizo probablemente sólo tiene celos de tu buena apariencia. — Ayasegawa me pestañeó provocativamente, haciéndome reír.

—Lo dudo —dije secamente—. Parezco ser universalmente odiado porque soy pequeño. Pero no puedo ser la única chi…uh, persona de corta estatura aquí. No vi un letrero que dijera: "Debes de ser al menos así de alto para entrar" en las puertas de la Academia cuando entré esta tarde.

Ayasegawa se rió deleitado.

—Excelente, tienes ingenio y encanto. Una combinación perfecta. Y sólo ignora lo que Menis y sus filisteos estaban diciendo. Odian a cualquiera que sea diferente por cualquier razón.

—Hablando de diferente…

La nueva voz era profunda y familiar. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Kurosaki enfrente de nosotros, una bandeja casi llena en una mano y el ceño fruncido en su cara.

—Hablando de diferente —dijo otra vez, dirigiéndose a Ayasegawa —, no creo que Kuchiki es el mismo tipo de diferente que tú, Ayasegawa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunté pero Ayasegawa sólo le dirigió una mirada fría a mi compañero de cuarto.

—Vaya, vaya, el Príncipe de Hielo habla. ¿A qué debo este honor, su Majestad?

—Deja las tonterías, Ayasegawa. —Kurosaki frunció el ceño—. Te estoy haciendo un favor, te estoy dejando saber que tienes la idea equivocada.

Ayasegawa le levantó una ceja.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes qué ideas tengo o no en mi hermosa y pequeña cabeza? Kuchiki ni siquiera está en tu Formación.

—Kurosaki es mi compañero de cuarto —dije—. Pero nos acabamos de conocer hoy.

—¿En serio? ¿Hoy? — Ayasegawa le pestañeó a Kurosaki—. Debo decir que eso no es mucho tiempo. No lo suficiente como para conocer a alguien tan bien.

—Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que le estás ladrando al árbol equivocado —dijo Kurosaki secamente. Luego me miró a mí—. Ten cuidado. Te veré en la habitación antes de DLO.

—¿De qué estaba hablando? —Lo miré con confusión mientras él arrojaba su bandeja en un agujero en la pared y dejaba el comedor.

—¿Quién puede saber? — Ayasegawa suspiró—. Es un enigma. Tanto dolor y belleza y misterio todo atado en un nudo imposible.

—Él me dijo que perdió casi todo el año pasado por razones personales —dije, esperando obtener un poco más de información sobre mi misterioso compañero de cuarto.

Ayasegawa asintió sagazmente.

—Eso pasó. Pero si esperas que te diga los sórdidos detalles, lo siento pero realmente no puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

Aunque no quería admitirlo, me moría de curiosidad.

Los ojos lilas de Ayasegawa se abrieron ampliamente.

—Porque, querido chico, ¡nadie lo sabe! Y créeme, no es por falta de intentos. — Él miro especulativamente a Kurosaki mientras mi alto compañero de cuarto empujaba la puerta de plexiglás y salía hacia la noche—. Ah, él es un acertijo. Pero uno que me temo no estoy destinado a resolver jamás.

—No creo que yo lo haga tampoco —suspiré—. Un minuto es amable y el siguiente es…

—¿Qué? — Ayasegawa me miró, ansiosa curiosidad en sus ojos. Me encogí de hombros.

—Frío. Distante. No lo sé, tal vez así es la forma como es. Ni siquiera lo he conocido por un día completo.

—Bueno, tienes el resto del año para conocerlo. —Me sonrió—. Hablando del apuesto pero distante Príncipe de Hielo, ¿ya te dio un tour por el campus?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Y estoy muerto de miedo de perderme mañana tratando de encontrar mis clases.

—No podemos dejar que eso pase. — Ayasegawa señaló mi plato—. ¿Ya terminaste con eso? No te preocupes si aún tienes hambre, tengo una barra de proteína extra en mi bolsillo que te puedo dar.

—Gracias. —Le sonreí con agradecimiento—. En ese caso, definitivamente he acabado.

—Vamos, entonces. —Se levantó, recogiendo su bandeja y también la mía—. Te mostraré los alrededores un poco antes de que apaguen las luces.

Por un momento consideré rechazar su oferta. Kurosaki me había dicho que fuera cuidadosa, ¿o no? Pero, si realmente estaba preocupado por mí, pudo haberme esperado para que regresáramos juntos al dormitorio. Aunque eso significara ser visto conmigo, un humilde cadete de Tercera Formación, en público.

Esa idea me hizo enojar y le asentí a Ayasegawa.

—Maravilloso, me encantaría un tour.

Él sonrió, mostrando dientes muy blancos.

—Entonces vamos, pequeño polluelo, veamos en qué problemas podemos meternos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien ahí está el capitulo 6, espero les haya gustado :3 La verdad no tenía ni idea de que personajes poner y como el único chico que es medio afeminado es Yumichika pues me decidí por él, ya han visto algunas cosas del porque de mi elección xD**

**Solo para aclarar algunos puntos: **

*******Menis**** (****メニス****, **_**Menisu**_**) es un ****Arrancar**** que se alía con ****Patros**** en su intento de destronar a ****Sōsuke Aizen****, tomando parte de la serie en dos episodios exclusivos del **_**anime**_**. Al contrario que otros personajes que aparecen tan sólo en el **_**anime**_**, en el diseño de Menis no ha llegado a intervenir en ningún momento ****Tite Kubo****, el autor del **_**manga**_**, por lo que no es considerado por ningún medio un personaje canónico de la serie, pese a que su actuación tenga cabida en el eje cronológico de la misma.**

*** ****Filisteos****: individuos de un pueblo que habitó el sudoeste de Palestina hasta el s. VII a. C. Se aplica a las personas que son vulgares, tienen escasos conocimientos y carecen de sensibilidad artística o literaria.**

*** ****Homúnculo****: ser con forma de hombre pequeño que, según una antigua creencia, podía ser fabricado artificialmente.**

**Bueno, por favor no sean tan malos y déjenme review es por ellos que me animo a seguir la adaptación x3 En fin cuídense mucho, feliz inicio de semana… ah y por cierto: FELIZ DIA DE LA INDEPENCIA!… VIVA HONDURAS!**

**Ahora si… Jane! n_n/**


	8. Capitulo 7

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "The Academy", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores: Emmaline Andrews y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

_**Respondiendo reviews:**_

**ninasifuentes****: Bueno lo que más me sorprendió es porque se preocupaba por ella, si no le gustaba que compartieran habitacion o.O **

**rukia kuchiki White moon**: **Si, Yumishika me pareció bueno para el papel XD**

**Ana-Friky-chan****: La verdad no, se vuelve un fiel amigo de ella, asi que no te preocupes n_n, mas adelante sucederá lo del beso y casi al final Ichigo se entera de su secreto, asi que debes ser paciente :)**

**Guest****: Me gustaría saber cual es ese dorama *w* Y si, el pasado de Ichigo es bastante interesante y doloroso para él, pero para eso falta mucho XD Se paciente x3 Y gracias por leer n_n**

**rukiruki16****: Muchas gracias, espero sigas leyendo. Saludos.**

**Muchas gracias por sus review ahora sí, disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos a bajo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

Me pregunté si habría suficiente luz para poder ver algo, pero no necesitaba preocuparme. No había luna en el cielo, por supuesto, se escondía detrás de algunas nubes, para luego volver aparecer ante nosotros, iluminando nuestro camino. Mordisqueamos nuestras barras de proteína y Ayasegawa me guió por uno que otro sendero, señalándome los diversos edificios y dejándome saber la manera más sencilla de llegar a mis clases.

Luego de media hora, tomó mi brazo y lo enganchó a través del suyo al lado del gran lago artificial en el extremo más alejado del campus. El gesto de afecto me sorprendió al principio pero también me hizo recordar la manera en la que daba paseos con Rukichi de vuelta en casa. _¿Era esta la manera de __Ayasegawa__ de ser_ _amigable? _No había visto a ninguno de los otros cadetes paseando brazo con brazo, pero de nuevo, yo no había estado aquí por mucho tiempo.

Ayasegawa me miró, sus pálidos ojos lila destellando con la luz reflejada.

—¿Estás bien con esto?

—Yo… supongo que sí. —Lo miré vacilante.

—Espero no estar siendo muy atrevido. —Me sonrió—. Es sólo que cuando encuentras a un alma gemela, quieres conectar con ellos. Por lo menos, _yo quiero._

—Por supuesto. —Le devolví la sonrisa, decidiendo ignorar mi ansiedad—. Entiendo.

—¿Lo haces? Estoy tan alegre —suspiró—. Aquí a veces me siento completamente rodeado de troles y trogloditas.

—Puedo ver por qué —dije, pensando en Jaegerjaquez y Menis —. Es mucho más rudo aquí de lo que pensé que sería de vuelta en casa, cuando estaba decidiendo venir a estudiar aquí.

—Al menos tuviste una elección. — Ayasegawa suspiró—. Estoy aquí porque mi querido padre quería que su único hijo continuara con el honor, excelencia, y toda la idiotez militar de la tradición familiar. Yo quería asistir a la escuela de Teatro en Leipzig*****, pero por supuesto eso estaba fuera de discusión —Él dio una palmadita en mi mano de una manera cálida y familiar—. Pero basta de mis problemas. DLO en diez minutos más, y luego RLO no mucho después. Mejor nos vamos.

—_¿DLO y RLO? _—dije, recordando que Kurosaki también había dicho algo sobre eso—. ¿Qué significan esas siglas?

—Luces de los Dormitorios Fuera, cuando todos los cadetes deben volver a sus dormitorios y Luces del Cuarto Fuera, cuando todos tienen que regresar a sus habitaciones. Se supone que cada luz en el lugar debe estar apagada pero tú _puedes _librarte con una pequeña lámpara para estudiar, mientras puedas probar que eso es lo que haces si un encargado de los dormitorios viene a revisar.

—Oh, muy bien —asentí y lo dejé guiarme lejos del lago y de vuelta hacia los dormitorios. No vimos a nadie más afuera y asumí que los demás cadetes estaban ya en sus habitaciones. Antes de que me fijara, estaba de pie en las sombras del edificio Sereitei, diciendo buenas noches—. Gracias por el recorrido —dije cortésmente, preguntándome cuándo iba a soltar mi brazo.

—Gracias por el placer de tu compañía. —De pronto el rostro de Ayasegawa estaba muy cerca del mío—. Mucho más de lo agradable—. ¿Te importaría si te doy un beso de buenas noches? —murmuró.

Una conmoción me atravesó.

—¿Qu…? —Comencé pero su boca descendió sobre la mía y me encontré repentinamente luchando por aire.

—¡Oye! —Lo empujé hacia atrás y limpié reflexivamente mis labios con mi mano—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Frunció el ceño.

—Besándote. Pregunté antes.

—No me diste la oportunidad de responder. —Aún podía sentir la presión de sus labios contra los míos y me hizo querer restregar mi boca con jabón.

Ayasegawa me dio una mirada exasperante.

—No te hagas el frío. Si no querías que te besara, ¿por qué dejaste que sujetara tu brazo?

—No lo sé. Yo… pensé que así era como los amigos se trataban los unos a los otros aquí. —Negué con mi cabeza—. Mira, necesito irme.

—De acuerdo, escapa entonces, pequeño niño. —Su tono era aburrido pero podía ver un dolor genuino en sus ojos lilas.

No sabía qué más decir.

—Buenas noches —balbuceé y me fui dentro del dormitorio.

Era algo bueno que Jaegerjaquez y su banda no estuvieran esperándome para tenderme una emboscada de nuevo porque subí la escalera hacia mi habitación en una especie de aturdimiento. El beso de Ayasegawa —el cual había sido el primero— me había dejado casi tan perturbada como el puñetazo del bravucón. Se había sentido equivocado y atemorizante y ligeramente repugnante. En Japón no besábamos a otra persona a menos que estuviéramos casados o comprometidos. Sentí que Ayasegawa me había robado algo que podría haber compartido con alguien más—alguien que realmente me importara.

—¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo? Es casi DLO, si llegas a ser atrapado luego de eso es una sanción y cinco golpes con el remo o la vara.

Miré hacia arriba para ver a Kurosaki frunciendo el ceño hacia mí mientras yo cerraba detrás de mí la puerta de nuestra habitación.

—Yo… Ayasegawa me dio un recorrido por el campus.

—Lo hizo, ¿no? —Una expresión de preocupación pasó sobre sus rasgos refinados—. ¿Estás seguro de que eso es _todo _lo que hizo? ¿Por qué te ves de esa manera? Y ¿por qué te sigues limpiando la boca?

Me di cuenta que me estaba restregando la boca con la manga de la chaqueta de Rukichi y me obligué a detenerme.

—Estoy bien —balbuceé.

—No, no lo estás. —Dio una zancada hacia delante y bajó la cabeza para mirarme mejor—. ¿Qué sucedió? Te dije que fueras cuidadoso.

—Lo sé. —No podía mirarlo a los ojos y sentí mis mejillas arder de vergüenza— . Él… él me besó.

—¿Te besó? ¿Eso es _todo_?

Cuando asentí, Kurosaki rompió en una repentina carcajada.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Me alegro de que encuentres esto tan gracioso.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, es que por la mirada que tenías en tu rostro pensé que algo horrible había ocurrido.

—¡Fue _horrible_! —dije bruscamente—. Sin mencionar completamente inesperado. Él parecía tan gentil y divertido, y encantador. Me invitó a un paseo tardío y luego…

—¿Inesperado? —me interrumpió Kurosaki—. Oh venga ya, Kuchiki. ¿Qué _pensabas _que iba a suceder si aceptabas ir a un "paseo tardío" con él alrededor del campus?

—No lo sé, pero no _eso._

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Realmente eres completamente ingenuo ¿no?

—No hacemos tales cosas en Japón —dije con rigidez—. No besamos a nadie hasta que estamos casados o al menos comprometidos. —Sacudí mi cabeza—. Es que justamente no comprendo por qué pensaría él que yo querría… hacer cualquier cosa como esa con él.

—Probablemente por el rumor que Jaegerjaquez está difundiendo. —Kurosaki cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Rumor? —Elevé la mirada hacia él, mi corazón martilleando en mi pecho. A pesar de que estaba aparentando ser un hombre, no podía apartar los ideales femeninos que habían sido inculcados en mí desde mi nacimiento. _Recuerda,_ _querida, una vez perdida, tu buena reputación se va para siempre. Y tú te pierdes con_ _ella, _susurró una pequeña voz en mi cabeza—. ¿Por qué estaría Jaegerjaquez difundiendo un rumor sobre mí? —demandé.

—Para desacreditar todo lo que digas, en caso de que decidas decir lo que viste en el Edificio de Administración por supuesto. —Kurosaki habló como si fuera perfectamente obvio—. Ahora si les dices a las personas que él recibió golpes y eligió el remo por sobre la vara, sólo se verá como si estuvieras tratando de vengarte de él por lo que está diciendo.

Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

—¿Qué está diciendo él? —Necesitaba saber.

Kurosaki frunció el seño.

—Desafortunadamente, le ha estado diciendo a la gente que te vio con Kyoraku.

Repentinamente las carcajadas de los cadetes sobre mi uniforme en el comedor tuvieron sentido. Puse una mano sobre mi mejilla encendida.

—¿Me vio haciendo _qué?_

—No lo quieres saber —dijo sombríamente—. Pero créeme, no es bueno.

—Pero… pero yo _nunca_…

Kurosaki se encogió de hombros.

—_Tú sabes eso y yo sé eso _pero el resto del campus cree que eres un poco ligero en tus botas.

—¿Qué?

—Gay. Lo cual es probablemente el por qué Ayasegawa fijó su atención en ti. — Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo—. En serio, ¿no te puedes dar cuenta cuando te echan los canes?

—¿Echarme los canes? ¿Quieres decir flirtear?

—Por supuesto —asintió.

Pensé sobre ello. Había acudido a algunas fiestas donde los caballeros me dedicaban delicados cumplidos pero ninguno de ellos había sido tan evidente como para tratar de besarme.

—Yo… yo supongo que nunca me ha sucedido antes.

Kurosaki me miró escéptico.

—¿Viéndote de la manera en que lo haces? Encuentro eso muy difícil de creer. Debes ser un imán para chicos como Ayasegawa.

—Pero no hacemos tales cosas…

—En Japón, correcto, lo entiendo. —Él exhaló y pasó una mano entre su cabello en un gesto de frustración—. Dios, no puedo creer que hayan puesto a un pequeño mocoso ingenuo aquí dentro conmigo.

Me enfurecí.

—¡No soy un mocoso!

—No te veo negando la parte de ingenuo de todos modos —dijo secamente—. Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que esto es algo de lo que vas a tener que estar alerta. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana sobre que aquí había muchos hombres y ningunas chicas alrededor? Bueno, algunos chicos van a pensar que eres… eres…

—¿Que soy _qué_?

Su rostro enrojeció.

—_Hermoso_, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Hermoso? —La palabra envió una sacudida de miedo a través de mí. Como una chica era un cumplido, como un chico, era una _condena_.

Kurosaki suspiró.

—Lo siento pero realmente, ninguna otra palabra le queda. No con tus ojos y boca y… de todos modos, sólo estoy diciendo que a algunos chicos les va a gustar tu aspecto y podrían venir tras de ti de la misma manera en la que Ayasegawa lo hizo. ¿De acuerdo?

Me sentí enferma.

—¿Voy a tener que sospechar de todas las personas que me encuentre? ¿De cualquiera que quiera hacer amistades conmigo?

—No dije eso. Sólo te digo que tengas cuidado, eso es todo. —Él paseó ambas manos entre su cabello—. Dios, ni siquiera sé por qué me preocupo en decirte esto, debería ser obvio. Sólo haz lo que quieras.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, regresó a su lado de la habitación y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme. Pero no se detuvo al sacarse la chaqueta. Luego vino la nueva, blanca camisa que utilizaba bajo ella, revelando amplios hombros y una espalda desnuda que conducía a una cintura angosta. Lo observé, fascinada e incapaz de desviar la mirada. Pero cuando lo vi comenzar a desabrochar sus pantalones, finalmente recuperé mi voz.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

Él giró su cabeza brevemente hacia mí.

—Alistándome para tomar una ducha. Mejor te das prisa si quieres una también, DLO fue hace cinco minutos y RLO es en otros diez.

Una ducha. _¡Oh como quería una! _El pensamiento de agua caliente deslizándose sobre mi cuerpo cansado, refrescando la piel que se sentía mugrienta casi desplazó fuera de mi mente el hecho de que Kurosaki se estaba desvistiendo frente a mí. Como sea, la vista de nalgas desnudas mientras él empujaba los pantalones de su uniforme y su ropa interior hacia abajo, me trajo a la realidad. Su trasero era firme y tonificado —lo opuesto, de hecho, a lo que había visto mientras Jaegerjaquez era zurrado. No había una cubierta por supuesto y vello negro tampoco, aparentemente no todos los hombres eran velludos en todas partes. Bueno, era bueno saberlo.

Repentinamente me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo —estudiando a un hombre desnudo como si fuera perfectamente normal hacerlo. Y ahora él estaba completamente desnudo. _¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?_

—¡Oh! —Desvié la mirada justo cuando él se daba la vuelta hacia mí.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Kurosaki sonó incrédulo—. ¿Realmente me vas a decir que nunca has visto a otros chicos desnudos antes?

Pensé en las flácidas y velludas nalgas de Jaegerjaquez.

—No mucho —admití, todavía desviando la mirada firmemente—. ¿Te importaría… ponerte una toalla?

—Está bien. —Envolvió una peluda y blanca toalla alrededor de su cintura—. Pero vas a tener que superar toda esta cuestión de la modestia si quieres salir adelante en este lugar. O si quieres tomar una ducha de todos modos. —Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta—. ¿Vienes o no?

No había manera alguna en que quisiera ver más de mis compañeros cadetes desnudos así que abrí mi boca para darle un firme "no". Luego se me ocurrió que podría ocultarme en una de las casillas y esperar a que todos se hubieran ido a sus habitaciones. Luego me podría escabullir y darme una ducha rápida, ¿no? Era un plan peligroso, pero tentador.

Kurosaki pareció malinterpretar mi vacilación como miedo.

—No te preocupes sobre Jaegerjaquez, no se va a meter contigo mientras yo esté alrededor.

Asentí.

—Está bien. —Corriendo hacia el armario, tomé una toalla y un par de viejas pijamas de Rukichi que había traído conmigo—. Voy a ir. Me desvestiré más tarde, en privado.

Kurosaki me dio una mirada disgustada y sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien, mientras no trates de ducharte con ropa porque "así es como hacen las cosas en Japón."

Deseaba fervientemente poder hacer exactamente eso, pero dudaba que todos aceptaran como excusa mi estricta crianza. Presionando mi toalla y ropa fuertemente contra mi pecho, seguí a Kurosaki hacia lo fresco, pidiendo en contra de la esperanza que pudiera tomar un baño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, ahí tienen el capitulo 7 :3 Que tal les pareció? Yumishika robo el primer beso de Rukia XD y todo por los rumores que Grimmijow esparció por todo el campus xD Y lo más divertido (si siguen el manga) es a Rukia quien le toco ver el trasero de Ichigo XDD Morí de risa en esa parte del libro y también en el manga XD **

**Pensándolo bien, me pregunto que hará Rukia cuando se entere que Ichigo la vio casi desnuda :/ mmm lo golpeara? O Byakuya se encargara de eso? XD**

**Aclaraciones:**

***DLO: ****Dorm Lights Off. Luces de los dormitorios apagadas. **

*******RLO: ****Rooms Lights Off. Luces de las habitaciones apagadas.**

*** Escuela superior de música y teatro "Felix Mendelssohn" (Leipzig)**

**Bueno, espero que se hayan divertido con la lectura, nos leemos a la próxima, cuídense y que tengan un feliz inicio de semana y un buen lunes. Jane! n_n/**


	9. Capitulo 8

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "The Academy", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores: Emmaline Andrews y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**_Respondiendo reviews:_**

**Adrii Kyouyama****: Rukia no puede explicarle a Ichigo porque está ahí, para empezar el se enojaría mucho y segundo, lo más seguro es que él le diría al Director el secreto de Rukia, después de todo aun no se llevan bien y no se tienen mucha confianza, además de que si el papa de Rukia llega a enterarse ahora, quien sabe que llegaría hacerle a ella y a su hermano x3**

**antonia.  ****: Bueno, veré si subo otro capítulo después de este, mi hombro me está doliendo desde ayer y tengo que estar descansando x3**

**Guest****: Si, ese Grimmjow es un soplón e.e Y todo para que Rukia no diga la verdad de lo que vio en la dirección ¬¬ Pero al menos Ichigo estará para ayudarla cuando ella lo necesite :3 Y resulto que Yumishica le robo su primer beso xD eso si me dio risa xD**

**rukiruki16****: En este capítulo te darás cuenta del comportamiento de Ichigo para con ella y si habrá algunos besos pero más adelante xD **

**Muchas gracias por sus review ahora sí, disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos a bajo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

La ducha me eludía, pero no por falta de intentarlo.

Caminé por el salón con un gran grupo de hombres desnudos y medio desnudos, tratando de mantener mi mirada hacia el frente y no darme cuenta de cosas que preferiría no ver. Se reían y peleaban, golpeándose con toallas y haciendo una cantidad ridícula de ruido. Kurosaki estaba justo a mi lado, más alto que los demás, su pecho y hombros desnudos se veían de un dorado bronceado bajo las luces. Apreciaba su presencia protectora, aunque no la entendía. ¿No me había dicho que se rehusaba a ser mi guardaespaldas? Aunque, no estaba cuidándome mucho más que manteniendo un ojo en mi. Estaba agradecida de que lo hiciera, especialmente cuando vi a Jaegerjaquez, Edorad y Di Roy por delante de nosotros en la cola para la ducha.

No me vieron, sin embargo y fui capaz de silenciosamente meterme en uno de los puestos, aún sujetando mi toalla y pijamas. Esperé tan pacientemente como pude, escuchando las profundas voces masculinas elevándose repentinamente y las risas junto con las atormentadoras salpicaduras del agua contra los azulejos.

Pensé en desvestirme y colocarme la toalla pero no pude sacar el coraje para hacerlo. Sólo la idea de estar desnuda en un lugar lleno de hombres, aunque pensaran que yo era uno de ellos, hacía mi corazón trastabillar. Una cosa que _podía _hacer, sin embargo, era desenvolver la cinta restrictiva de mis pechos. Alcanzando bajo mi camisa, lo hice y suspiré un aliento de alivio ante la libertad. Mis senos dolían por estar restringidos todo el día pero me dije que tendría que acostumbrarme. Doblé la gran cinta en un paquete pequeño y compacto y lo escondí en mi pila de ropa y esperé.

Finalmente los gritos y los alaridos de los otros cadetes murieron y los últimos sonidos de pasos de pies desnudos contra los azulejos se desvanecieron en la distancia. Sintiéndome envalentonada, decidí que era seguro desvestirme. Rápidamente, me quité la ropa que había estado usando todo el día y tomé mi toalla azul oscuro. Estaba justo abriendo la puerta del puesto de baño para entrar en el silencioso y húmedo aire cuando fue arrebatada de mis manos y abierta.

Jadeé y subí mi toalla, cubriéndome justo a tiempo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué no estás en tu habitación? Ya pasó la RLO. —El hombre mirándome era más viejo que un cadete y tenía un ceño en su rostro. Vi que estaba usando unos zapatos de suela suave, no me extraña que no le hubiera oído venir.

—So…soy R-Ruki Kuchiki —tartamudeé—. Soy nuevo aquí. ¿Quién es _usted_?

—Shūsuke Amagai*****. Monitor de dormitorios. —Su ceño se profundizó—. ¿Sabes cuál es la penalización por perder la LCF?

—Lo sien… siento —dije, tratando de pensar rápido—. Yo… mi estomago… algo que comí esta noche en el comedor no me cayó bien, creo.

Su expresión intimidante se suavizó un poco.

—Está bien, es entendible. Pero necesitas regresar a tu habitación. Ya te bañaste, ¿verdad?

Miserablemente, asentí. Nunca me había sentido tan infeliz de decir una mentira en mi vida pero tenía miedo de que si decía la verdad y admitía que no me había bañando, insistiría en mirarme mientras lo hacía. Y no me podía arriesgar.

—Bien entonces. Regresa a tu habitación —asintió en dirección al pasillo.

—Yo… pero yo… ¿Puedo por favor vestirme primero? —pregunté con voz de ruego. Pero la poca reserva de misericordia que Amagai parecía haber tenido ya había sido gastada.

—Vístete en tu habitación —dijo severamente—. Apresúrate, marchando. Sólo te dejo escapar de los azotes porque eres nuevo pero es mejor que esto no pase de nuevo.

—Sí, señor —mascullé, asegurándome de que mi toalla estuviera enrolladla apretadamente alrededor de mi cuerpo y presionando mi pila de ropa contra mi pecho, dejé el abrigo del puesto de baño y me forcé a caminar hacia el pasillo.

Nunca me había sentido más humillada y desnuda en mi vida. De alguna manera cuando me imaginaba mi vida en la Academia, allá en Shibuya, nunca me había imaginado un escenario así, siendo forzada a caminar por un pasillo utilizando sólo una toalla junto con un hombre extraño. Si este pequeño incidente fuera descubierto, arruinaría por completo cualquier esperanza que pudiera tener de tener un matrimonio respetable, al menos en Japón. Luego de nuevo, un matrimonio respetable era de lo que había estado escapando cuando vine aquí en primer lugar, así que era estúpido preocuparse sobre arruinar mis prospectos ahora.

—Allí estas. —La voz familiar y profunda interrumpió mis pensamientos y subí la mirada para ver a Kurosaki observándome.

—Kurosaki —ladró el monitor de dormitorios—. Qué crees que haces pasada la RLO. ¿Quieres azotes?

—Sólo buscaba a mi compañero. —Kurosaki hizo un gesto hacia mí—. Es nuevo aquí y no muy brillante. Además Jaegerjaquez y su pandilla ya le han sacado brillo, ¿ves la cara? —Apuntó hacia mi mejilla amoratada—. Pensé que podría estar en problemas.

—Está bien entonces, que bueno de tu parte preocuparte por él —dijo Amagai gruñonamente—. Pero ponlo al corriente y asegúrate de que no permanezca fuera después de las LCF de nuevo. La próxima vez serán azotes para ambos.

—Sí, señor —asintió Kurosaki y tomó mi brazo—. Vamos, Kuchiki, ¿Puedes mantenerte alejado de problemas por cinco minuto?

Le dejé arrastrarme hacia la habitación pero en el momento en que se cerró la puerta, me alejé de él, casi perdiendo mi toalla en el proceso. La tomé con odio y la mantuve de forma protectora sobre mi pecho mientras me volteaba para mirarlo.

—¡Déjame solo! ¡Y deja de tratarme como un idiota!

—Deja de actuar como uno entonces —soltó—. ¿Qué hacías de todos modos? ¿Escondiéndote de Jaegerjaquez? Te dije que no se metería contigo mientras esté a tu alrededor.

Podía sentir mis mejillas calentándose.

—Sólo estaba… estaba esperando a que todo el mundo se fuera.

—¿Qué, antes de tomar una ducha? Déjame decirte, renacuajo, eso no va a funcionar. El monitor de dormitorios chequea todo el baño después del almuerzo y todos los puestos después del turno de la mañana y la tarde, es parte de su trabajo.

Sentí una burbuja de desesperación subiendo por mi pecho. En casa me había bañado en la mañana y la tarde y frecuentemente tomaba un baño de burbujas después del almuerzo para ayudar a la digestión. Pero ahora parecía que estaba destinada a no bañarme de nuevo. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

_Nada que hacer ahora además de ir a la cama_, me dije estoicamente, ¿pero ahora? Kurosaki estaba de pie frente a mí con la lámpara de su escritorio aún encendida.

No había un lugar privado donde pudiera cambiarme a mis pijamas excepto…

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —demandó mientras me metía en el pequeño closet el cual contenía nuestros uniformes.

—Cambiándome —dije—. Por favor déjame en paz, saldré en un momento.

—¡Oye! —Golpeó la puerta de madera con su palma, haciéndome saltar—. Te _dije _que no soy como Ayasegawa o Kyoraku. No tienes que preocuparte de que te vea más de lo que yo me preocuparía porque tú me vieras. Así que deja de ser un idiota y sal.

—¡Saldré cuando esté bien y listo! —Luché contra la apenas muy grande camisa del pijama, agradecida de que era lo suficientemente suelta para esconder mi pecho.

—Bien. ¿Por qué me molesto contigo siquiera? —Sonaba exasperado—. Me voy a la cama. Quédate allí toda la noche si quieres, no me importa.

Mientras me subía los pantalones del pijama, la leve luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta se estaba extinguiendo, dejándome en absoluta oscuridad. Enrollé la ropa que me había metido bajo un brazo y trastabillé hacia el pomo, entrando a la habitación.

—Finalmente afuera, ¿huh? —La voz de Kurosaki venía de la oscuridad a mi izquierda—. Y yo que había pensado que habías decidido dormir allí.

—Muy gracioso —dije, con toda la dignidad que pude. Estaba palpando para caminar hacia adelante, tratando de navegar en el oscuro y poco familiar lugar mientras hablaba—. Al menos yo… ¡oh! —La última palabra fue más un grito.

Me había tropezado con algo grande en la oscuridad y me encontraba cayendo.

Caí sobre algo caliente que gritó y saltó, Kurosaki.

—Que dem… —Encendió una pequeña luz de mesa y vi por su pequeño resplandor que había caído en su regazo. Su rostro, sus penetrantes ojos mieles entrecerrados, estaba enteramente muy cerca de los míos.

—¡Lo siento! —Trastabillé para ponerme de pie tan rápido como pude y habría andado torpemente dentro de la oscuridad del cuarto si él no hubiera sujetado mi brazo.

—Eres realmente un idiota, ¿verdad? —Sonaba exasperado pero también divertido.

—Yo no so… —empecé.

—Sólo cállate y mira. Te alumbraré el camino. —La leve luz se movió de su rostro y brilló hacia el lado de mi cama, sólo a unos pasos de distancia—. Tu cama está allí, ¿ves? Al lado de la mía. Y hay una mesa de noche entre ellas así que no te tropieces con eso… las esquinas puntiagudas no son divertidas en la oscuridad.

—Ya veo —dije rígidamente—. Puedes soltarme ahora.

—Sigue. —Liberó mi brazo—. Solamente ten cuidado.

—Gracias. —Llegué segura a mi cama y me metí bajo las mantas con alivio.

—De nada —dijo Kurosaki gruñonamente—. Ahora ve a dormir. Nos despertamos a las cero seiscientas horas aquí.

—Está bien. —Me di vuelta a un lado lejos de él, mirando la oscuridad y preguntándome porque me sentía tan extraña. Estando cerca de Ayasegawa más temprano no había hecho sentir mi estomago como si estuviera lleno de mariposas. Pero caer sobre el regazo de Kurosaki me puso decididamente mareada. Me dije que sólo estaba sacudida por la caída y trataba de estabilizarme. Aun así mi corazón martillaba y mis palmas estaban húmedas.

Decidí que lo que necesitaba para relajarme eran los sonidos suaves y claros del violín de Rukichi. Por suerte, había puesto el Ipod en mi lado de la mesa de noche con su mejor sesión de práctica. Buscándolo silenciosamente a tientas lo encontré, desenvolví los pequeños cables que conectaban los auriculares y los coloqué en mis oídos. Luego, manteniéndolo en el volumen más bajo posible, encendí el Ipod.

Pero escuchar los sonidos de mi amado y distante hermano tocando, resultó ser un error. No podía evitar imaginarlo en mi mente, sus largos y delicados dedos en el trabajo, dibujando el arco sobre las perfectamente afinadas cuerdas del violín que amaba tanto. La mirada de concentración en su rostro mientras tomaba los adagios y la pura entrega que brillaba en sus ojos cuando el coro llegaba a un crescendo…

_Oh Rukichi_, pensé con pena mientras me enterraba más profundamente en mis mantas. _¿Cómo lo lograré aquí? ¿Cómo puedo evitar exponernos cuando ni_ _siquiera puedo encontrar la manera de bañarme? ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

A pesar que me había prometido no llorar más, no pude detener las lágrimas calientes que surgieron en mis ojos. Repentinamente todo el día me cayó encima, la pelea con Jaegerjaquez, el malentendido con Ayasegawa, quien genuinamente me gustaba como amigo y sin mencionar el hecho de que mi compañero pensaba que era un idiota y odiaba compartir la habitación conmigo. _Y no olvides el asqueroso rumor que corre sobre ti_, susurró una pequeña voz en mi cerebro. _Eso seguramente te hará popular, por todas las razones_ _equivocadas._

Las lágrimas caían más rápido ahora, mi pecho oprimiéndose con sollozos que no podía detener. Traté de acallar mis sonidos de pena con mi almohada, pero no ayudó. Nada ayudaba.

—Oye. —Una grande y caliente mano cubrió mi brazo, temporalmente sacándome de mi momento de llanto.

—Lo… lo siento —dije, mi voz saliendo rota e infeliz—. Sé que estoy interrumpiendo tu sueño. Regresaré al… al clo-closet si quie-quieres.

—No, está bien —suspiró Kurosaki—. Mira, si lo que estás escuchando te da nostalgia, sólo apágalo.

Dándome cuenta de que probablemente era una buena idea, apagué el Ipod y saqué los auriculares de mis oídos.

—Mucho mejor —dijo aprobatoriamente—. No te hagas eso, ¿está bien? Especialmente no la primera noche. La primera siempre es la peor. Pero se pone mejor… Lo prometo.

—¿De verdad? —La gran mano caliente apretó mi brazo.

—¿Mejor ahora?

—Supongo. —Limpié mis ojos con mi manga y me sorbí la nariz—. Lo siento, supongo que no es muy, uh, masculino llorar.

—No en realidad. —Sonaba un poco divertido de nuevo—. Pero no lo diré si tú no lo haces.

—Gracias —dije agradecida—. Y gracias por no estar molesto.

—De nada. —Su mano dejó mi brazo y le oí moverse en su cama, las sabanas haciendo ruido al rozarse a su alrededor—. Ahora trata de dormir ¿está bien?

—Bien. —Asentí en la oscuridad incluso aunque no pudiera verme—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Kuchiki. —Bostezó y le oí moverse de nuevo, luego silencio.

Tenía miedo de que podría mantenerme despierta toda la noche pero la tanda de llanto había drenado lo último de mi reserva emocional. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba bostezando mientras el sueño me arrastraba.

Mi último pensamiento fue mientras cerraba mis ojos que no sabía qué pensar de Kurosaki, pero me gustaba la sensación de su mano en mi brazo. Me gustaba mucho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno que tal les pareció el capitulo? Lindo no? Ichigo puede ser a veces muy lindo, pero no siempre y de eso se darán cuenta más adelante :P**

**Solo para aclarar:**

*******Shūsuke Amagai**** (****天貝****繍助****, **_**Amagai Shūsuke**_**), algunas veces romanizado como ****Syūsuke Amagai****. Es el ****Shinigami**** que da nombre a una de las temporadas del **_**anime**_** que no están basadas en el **_**manga**_**, la ****Saga del nuevo Capitán Syūsuke Amagai****, en la que él es uno de los personajes centrales, al ser elegido como reemplazo de ****Gin Ichimaru**** en el puesto de Capitán de la 3ª División del ****Gotei 13****. No obstante, al no tener cabida esta historia en el eje cronológico del **_**manga**_**, Amagai es considerado un personaje no "canónico", pese a que en su diseño haya llegado a participar ****Tite Kubo****.**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, veré si subo otro capítulo, no sé, ya veré xD mmm que mas *pensando*…. Ah sí! me están preguntando por ahí sobre "Una luz en la oscuridad" y solo quiero decirles, que no voy a abandonar la historia, estoy trabada con algo que no me deja continuar, así que recen para que se me ilumine el cerebro y pueda resolver ese pequeño detalle que no me deja avanzar e.e **

**Otra cosa, no puedo hacer los capítulos más grandes, porque asi es como esta en el libro, pensaba en un principio, fusionar dos capítulos, pero quiero que la historia dure un buen tiempo y que no se acabe tan rápido T-T **

**PERO! Si veo que los capítulos son pequeños como este (por ejemplo) subiré dos capítulos seguidos ¿Está bien? n_n**

**En fin, me despido, nos leemos más al rato. Jane!**


	10. Capitulo 9

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "The Academy", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores: Emmaline Andrews y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

_**Respondiendo reviews:**_

_**ninasifuentes**_**: Si, Ichigo es todo un tipazo *w* Me encanta y esa forma sobreprotectora que tiene, es tan lindo :3 Y bueno, Rukia encontrara una forma de bañarse ya verás XD Gracias por comentar, sigue leyendo n_n**

_**Tifa19: **_**No exactamente pero Ichigo le dara una solución y le ayudara a que ella tome sus deseadas duchas todos los idas XD Falta mucho para que la descubran así que no te preocupes y gracias por leer n_n**

_**Ana-Friky-chan******__:_ **Amo esa bipolaridad tuya Anita, me hace reír XDD Y bueno, no es que vaya a ser malo, pero Ichigo se sentirá confundido con respecto a Rukia y quera tomar distancia, ya sabes n_n Mejor no te spoileo y dejo que leas y lo descubras x3**

_**rukiruki16**__**: **_**El beso vendrá más adelante pero de una forma medio extraña ya verás n_n Y Rukia podrá bañarse no te preocupes XD Descubrirá una forma de hacerlo ya verás n_n**

_**antonia.  : **_**Perdonas, se que había dicho que subiría otro capítulo, pero después me puse hacer otra cosa y se me olvido XD Pero aquí está el capitulo y muchas gracias por tus deseos :3 (P/D: No se porque el FF no me acepta todo tu nombre, si sabes porfa avisame :/)  
**

_**Guest**__**: **_**Muchas gracias por leer. Saludos n_n**

.

.

.

Capítulo 9

Lo siguiente que supe fue que algo ruidoso y estridente sonaba en mis oídos.

—¿Qué...? —Me di la vuelta en la cama y me cubrí la cabeza con una almohada—. Haz que se detenga.

—Oye, enano, despierta. —De repente la almohada fue arrancada de mi cabeza y alguien quitó las sábanas y mantas de mi yo tembloroso.

—¡Oye! —Me senté en la cama y lo miré—. Devuélvemelos.

—Bien. —Kurosaki arrojó el bulto de la ropa de cama sobre mi cabeza—. Vuelve a dormir y gana diez lametazos por faltar al desayuno. A ver si me importa.

Eso hizo que me levantara de inmediato.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi seis y media. Tienes tiempo suficiente para una ducha rápida. —Él arqueó una ceja—. Si quieres una, claro está.

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin ducharme en mi vida y me sentía horrible, sucia y pegajosa y completamente poco femenina. Pero no había manera de hacer nada al respecto.

—No —dije miserablemente—. Supongo que sólo voy a vestirme.

Kurosaki frunció el ceño.

—Vas a tener que superar esa modestia japonesa eventualmente. Si no tomas una ducha pronto empezarás a apestar la habitación. No podemos tener eso.

—Lo sé. —Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho protectoramente—. Es sólo que... no puedo ahora. Sigue adelante, no quiero retrasarte.

—Ya he tenido una ducha y afeitado. —Se pasó una mano por la mandíbula y me miró especulativamente—. ¿Cuántos años tienes de todos modos, dieciséis años? ¿Diecisiete? ¿No deberías tener ahora mismo aunque sea un tipo de pelusilla como la del melocotón creciéndote?

—Los hombres de mi familia no tienen vello facial hasta dentro de un tiempo — le dije, pensando rápido—. Es algo hereditario.

Kurosaki se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Vale, si no vas a tomar una ducha, es mejor que te vistas para que así podamos bajar al comedor.

—Bien. —Tomé ropa interior limpia y me fui hacia el armario donde me encerré. A través de la puerta de madera, oí suspirar Kurosaki.

—¿De verdad vas a vestirte y desvestirte en el armario todos los días?

—Sí —dije con firmeza. Vendé rápidamente mis pechos y comencé a hurgar en la camisa del uniforme poco familiar. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a usar ropa de hombres, todos los botones parecían estar en el lugar equivocado.

—Estás siendo ridículo, ya sabes —me dijo Kurosaki—. Pero lo que sea que te haga feliz.

Terminé de ponerme el uniforme y salí del armario.

—La privacidad me hace feliz —dije colocándome frente al espejo.

Mirando mi reflejo, me preguntaba si me vería lo suficientemente varonil. Algo faltaba, la corbata. La puse alrededor de mi cuello y traté de resolver el lió con poco éxito. El uniforme azul marino y las botas que Kyoraku había encontrado para mí me quedaba bastante bien, pero la tira larga y delgada tela roja era un misterio. Yo había visto a Rukichi poner uno en varias ocasiones, pero nunca me había preguntado realmente como lo hizo. Ahora traté de recordar mientras me miré en el espejo.

¿Era por encima, alrededor, y abajo? No, eso no se ve bien. Tal vez abajo, alrededor y por arriba…

—Aquí. —Mis manos fueron apartadas y de la nada Kurosaki estaba delante de mí, rápidamente y expertamente anudó el lazo rojo con una pequeña flor Sangre y Honor cosida en el centro—. Nunca conocí a nadie más desamparado en mi vida —murmuró mientras trabajaba—. ¿Nunca has llevado una corbata antes?

—No —dije con sinceridad—. Esta es mi primera vez en la escuela. Tuve tutores la mayor parte de mi vida, por razones de salud. —Lo cual era cierto, excepto que habían sido motivos de salud de mi hermano, no míos.

—No es de extrañar que seas tan completamente despistado e ingenuo. —Kurosaki dio un paso atrás y miró a mi corbata—. Ya está.

—Gracias. —Me lleve una mano a la garganta—. Se siente muy apretado. ¿Estás seguro de que se supone que debe ser así?

—Aquí. —Aflojó la corbata un poco. Yo hubiera sospechado que él me lo había hecho apretado a propósito porque estaba irritado conmigo, pero se le veía cómodo.

—Gracias —le dije de nuevo, aunque todavía me sentía como si estuviera siendo estrangulada. Me dije a mí misma que la corbata, al igual que el vendaje a través de mis pechos, era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarme.

—Vamos. El Desayuno es en diez —ordenó—. No te olvides de la tableta.

La agarré y lo seguí a toda prisa por la puerta y bajando las escaleras. Al llegar a la última escalera que conduce al primer piso, vi que Jaegerjaquez y varios de sus compinches estaban esperando en la parte inferior. Kurosaki les vio el mismo tiempo que yo.

—Sigue —dijo en voz baja cuando dudé—. No digas nada, y no hagas contacto visual. —Hice lo que me dijo, pegándome a su lado y manteniendo mis ojos en el suelo.

—Hola, freshie. —Oí burlarse a Jaegerjaquez mientras pasábamos, pero no levanté la vista ni respondí.

—Retrocede Jaegerjaquez, él está conmigo —gruñó Kurosaki.

Jaegerjaquez se rió.

—¿Sólo pasaron una noche juntos y ya son todo besos, Kurosaki? ¿Es por eso que el pequeño freshie está pegado a tu trasero?

Kurosaki se detuvo, así que yo también. Poco a poco mi compañero de cuarto se volvió hacia Jaegerjaquez. Me atreví a mirar hacia arriba y vio que el rostro de nuestro agresor se había vuelto ligeramente pálido. Por alguna razón él realmente le temía a Kurosaki. Me pregunté por qué.

—Sabes malditamente bien que no es así. —Kurosaki señaló con un dedo al pecho carnoso de Jaegerjaquez —. Kuchiki no es nada más que una molestia para mí, pero desde que has hecho tu misión en la vida de matarlo, tengo que tenerlo cerca. —Se inclinó hacia Jaegerjaquez y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos mieles se entrecerraron con irritación—. Es sólo un pequeño chico despistado, Jaegerjaquez. Búscate una vida y déjalo solo.

—No lo creo. — Jaegerjaquez le devolvió la mirada, con sus ojos de cerdo entrecerrados con rabia—. Creo que voy a atraparlo en algún momento, cuando no estés alrededor y golpearé su pequeño trasero. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

—Creo que será mejor que tengas cuidado. —Kurosaki enarcó una ceja—. O estarás haciendo la difícil decisión entre la caña y la pala. Y todos sabemos cual vas a elegir*

Jaegerjaquez retrocedió bruscamente, su rostro tornándose a un feo color púrpura.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Kurosaki?

—Estoy seguro de que tú lo sabes. —Kurosaki hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia mí—. Vamos, pequeñín, vamos a llegar tarde para el desayuno.

—¿Crees que fue una buena idea? —Pregunté mientras caminábamos por el campus en los tempranos rayos de sol de la mañana—. ¿Haciéndole saber que ya sabes lo que vi?

—Tiene que saber que alguien que no tiene miedo de enfrentarse a él tiene esa información. —Kurosaki me dio una rápida mirada de soslayo—. Alguien que puede vencerlo en una pelea.

—Yo podría vencerlo en una lucha justa —protesté—. Lo desafié a un duelo de esgrima ayer, antes de que, um, me rescataras. Pero se negó.

—¿Un duelo? —Kurosaki me dio una mirada de incrédula y se echó a reír—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto que lo digo en serio —le dije con tanta dignidad como pude reunir—. ¿De qué otra forma los caballeros resuelven los conflictos?

Kurosaki frunció el ceño mientras caminaba, sus largas zancadas devoraban la tierra de modo que tuve que trotar para mantener el ritmo.

—En primer lugar, Jaegerjaquez no es un caballero, es un matón. Así que no esperes ningún tipo de conducta honorable de él. En segundo lugar, la gente ya no lucha en duelos, así que no desafíes a nadie a uno.

—Muy bien —le dije secamente—. Siento ser una molestia para ti.

Él suspiró.

—No esperes que me disculpe, es verdad. Tener un enano como tú detrás de mí es pesado.

—¿Por qué preocuparse entonces? —pregunté, con imprudencia—. ¿Por qué no ignorarme y seguir tu propio camino?

—No sé por qué me molesto. —Él frunció el ceño—. Tal vez... tal vez porque me recuerdas a alguien.

Quería preguntarle a quién le recordaba pero en ese momento llegamos al comedor. Sin esperarme, Kurosaki entró y tomó una bandeja. Estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando oí una voz en mi oído.

—Bueno, bueno... ¿abandonado otra vez? Por otra parte, supongo que lo del verdadero amor nunca se hace realidad.

Me volví para ver Ayasegawa allí de pie, con una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad tirando de las comisuras de sus labios delgados.

—Oh, um, hola. —No estaba muy segura de qué decirle después de nuestro encuentro incómodo de anoche. Pero Ayasegawa no esperó a que continuara. Sin decir una palabra, se marchó hacia el comedor y se llevó una bandeja de la pila que tenía más cerca.

Le miré por un momento, con irritación... entonces recordé la mirada de dolor en sus ojos anoche. Era cierto que había robado mi primer beso, un acto que me pareció difícil de perdonar. Pero él era ingenioso, divertido, encantador, y también de los únicos tres estudiantes que habían estado dispuestos a hablar conmigo en primer lugar. Tomando una decisión, me abrí paso en el comedor y tomé un lugar en la fila detrás de él.

— Ayasegawa —le dije. Él fingió no oírme, pero vi su espalda delgada rígida y sabía que me había escuchado—. Ayasegawa —continué—. Sie... siento lo de anoche.

—¡Shhh! —Se volvió hacia mí, con un ceño en su rostro—. ¡Baja la voz! ¿Deseas conseguir que los dos seamos molidos a golpes?

—Lo siento —dije mientras ofrecíamos nuestras bandejas y nos daban un poco de comida aguada para el desayuno de los hoscos trabajadores de la cafetería—. Sólo estoy tratando de explicarme.

—Bueno, espera a que nos sentemos. —Me condujo en silencio hasta el final de la tercera mesa, luego se sentó y empujó su bandeja—. Muy bien, habla.

Puse mi bandeja a un lado también.

—Nunca pensé... yo soy de Japón —le dije entrecortadamente—. No sabemos... hay un montón de cosas que no hacemos allí. Yo no entiendo lo que... lo que quieres de mí.

Ayasegawa suspiró.

—Obviamente no. Aunque es difícil de creer que alguien pueda ser tan despistado. Estaba prácticamente lanzándome a ti.

—Eso es lo que Kurosaki dijo también —le dije—. Me refiero a que yo sea ingenuo, uh, despistado.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—¿Y el rumor que sigo escuchando? ¿Sobre ti y Kyoraku?

Hice una mueca.

—Eso es una mentira de principio a fin. Yo nunca...

—No, por supuesto que no lo harías. — Ayasegawa se palmeó su cabello perfectamente peinado—. Si no lo harías conmigo, entonces ciertamente no lo harías con Kyoraku. Sinceramente, su forma de actuar es desesperada y triste. Repugnante.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Me estremecí—. De todos modos, pensé que estabas siendo amable anoche. Y sinceramente, me vendría bien un amigo por aquí. ¿Así que podemos empezar de nuevo? ¿Por favor?

—Bueno... — Ayasegawa vaciló y luego levantó las manos dramáticamente—. Qué demonios, está bien. Amigos.

—Gracias. —Le tendí la mano—. ¿Las estrechamos?

Los pálidos ojos lilas de Ayasegawa bailaban.

—Mmmm, no estamos siendo muy masculinos Hoy, así que, muy bien, ¿por qué no?

Tomé su mano, la sacudí dos veces, y la dejé ir. Me dio una mirada extraña y luego sonrió.

—Tú no sabes qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, ¿verdad, Kuchiki?

—Es mi primera vez en la escuela —le dije, incómodo—. ¿Mi apretón de manos no fue tan masculino?

—Hablando contigo, alguien podría pensar que es tu primera vez para todo. — Él suspiró—. Vamos, me estoy quedando sin barras de proteína, así que será mejor comer mientras esta esté caliente. Si hay algo peor que la papilla caliente, es la papilla fría.

Sintiéndome aliviada de tener por lo menos un amigo, saqué mi cuchara de mi humeante bandeja y me pregunté si volvería a probar comida real otra vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, decidí actualizar hoy ya que el domingo no estaré, me iré a ver la peli de DBZ *-* ya que es una actividad que están formando un grupo de otakus de mi ciudad y pues obvio no me voy a perder esa oportunidad de ver esa gran película :3 **

**Otra cosas, actualizare hoy y mañana, para que no sufran tanto XD Me encantaría subir todo los capítulos de un solo, pero no quiero terminar tan rápido el fic T-T Además de que me da flojera x3**

**Solo para aclarar:**

***Se refiere a un castigo escolar que se aplica en algunas partes de Gran Bretaña.**

****SPOILER****

**Bueno y hablando del manga como yo no lo eh leído, sino que me lo resumen, así me ahorro el tiempo de aburrirme al leer e.e Pero lo que me contaron es que Toushiro está más que muerto o.O? Lo que yo pienso y en mi humilde opinión no creo que Tite "lo mate" porque? Simple, Toushiro es uno de los personajes más populares en todo Japón y no creo que Tite vaya a permitir mmm como decirlo "bajas" en las ventas de su manga matando a un personaje tan popular o que su manga baje de popularidad y una multitud de chicas bien encabronadas (? Ok no XD Pero ya en serio, no creo que Toushiro muera :/ Esperemos que así sea x3**

**Bueno ya escribí demasiado x3 Cuando me emociono "hablo" de mas XD Espero disfruten del capítulo y nos leemos mañana. Jane! n_n**


	11. Capitulo 10

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "The Academy", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores: Emmaline Andrews y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**_Respondiendo reviews__:_**

**_ninasifuentes_: Exactamente, aunque en este último arco ha venido matando tanto personaje como se le ha apetecido e.e Pero como dijiste y es lo mismo que pienso, seguro pasara lo mismo como paso con Byakuya**

**Si, por lo menos ahora tiene a dos personas en quien "confiar" Grimmjow siempre estará al asecho y buscando la manera de como hacer que "Rukichi" pague lo que vio. Gracias por leer y saludos n_n**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

Llegué a la clase Cálculo sin ningún problema y me senté en el lado lejano de la clase. Kurosaki, noté, estaba sentando cerca del frente, y Jaegerjaquez y su grupo ocupaban la parte de atrás. Cuando me vio mirándolo, el matón me dio una mueca desagradable. Sostuve sus ojos por un momento y luego, deliberadamente, me volteé. Cuando alcé la mirada, vi que Kurosaki había estado observando nuestro intercambio. Me frunció el ceño, sacudiendo su cabeza. Luego el maestro pidió orden a la clase y no hubo nada más que hacer, más que tomar notas lo más rápido que pude en mi tableta.

Mientras progresaba la lección, estaba aliviada de encontrarla fácil y familiar, todo lo que el profesor, el Sr. Giriko, estaba diciendo, ya había sido cubierto ampliamente por el tutor de matemáticas de Rukichi. Sin embargo, no todos parecían comprender los conceptos que el hombre alto con cabello corto color negro Sr. Giriko estaba soltando rápidamente. Jaegerjaquez estaba dormitando en la parte de atrás de la habitación, lo que pensé que era extraño ya que él ya había reprobado una vez la clase. Pero su actitud relajada definitivamente no era la norma, vi unas cuantas miradas confundidas mientras el profesor hablaba. Kurosaki, en particular, fruncía el ceño preocupado. Finalmente, levantó su mano.

—Ahora, es obvio que M es isomorfa a la línea real, así que tenemos un isomorfismo del subconjunto de dimensión 2 a la de dimensión 1. —El Sr. Giriko apuntó a la pizarra blanca donde la ecuación en cuestión estaba escrita en azul—. Luego sigue que (M x M) es un toroide en (R mayor que 4) o (C menor que 2), si uno permite a x ser infinito en la definición…—Entonces pareció notar la mano de Kurosaki en el aire—. No hay preguntas hasta después de clase, ya sabe eso, Sr. Kurosaki —dijo frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación.

—Pero señor, sólo necesito aclarar un concepto…

—Hubiera entendido si hubiese hecho su tarea anoche. —El ceño fruncido de Giriko se profundizó.

—Sí _hice _mi tarea —protestó Kurosaki—. Eso tampoco tuvo sentido.

—Sr. Kurosaki, una palabra más de usted y se va al edificio de Administración para unos azotes. —La cara del Sr. Giriko estaba roja con irritación—. Debes guardar todas las preguntas para _después _de clase. ¿Estoy siendo claro?

—Sí, señor. —Kurosaki parecía arrancar las palabras con los dientes—. _Muy _claro.

—Excelente. Entonces continuemos. —Y el Sr. Giriko prosiguió.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Todos los profesores aquí en la Academia eran tan inflexibles?

Difícilmente parecía justo si lo eran. El tutor de matemáticas de Rukichi, el Señor Aizen, siempre había estado dispuesto a responder preguntas enseguida y explicar cualquier concepto que no entendiera hasta que lo captara.

Esa era una de las razones por la que era tan buena en la materia. La otra era que simplemente tenía un talento natural por entender y aplicar las matemáticas y sus teorías. Más de una vez, el Señor Aizen me había dicho que hubiese sido una excelente navegante de naves si no hubiese sido mujer, por supuesto.

La lección avanzó rápidamente y la clase Cálculo terminó antes de saberlo. Cuando sonó la campana, salté con el resto de estudiantes para ir a mi siguiente clase. Me moví rápidamente, intentando dejar tanto espacio entre mí y Jaegerjaquez como podía, sin molestar a Kurosaki. Él aún tenía una mirada frustrada en su cara mientras esperaba a hablar con el profesor. Habló con Sr. Giriko en voz baja, apuntando a la pizarra blanca y luego a su tableta una y otra vez, pero lo que sea que el profesor le estaba diciendo, no parecía satisfacerlo. Finalmente, sacudió su cabeza y se unió a la manada de cadetes deambulando hacia su próxima clase.

Pensé en preguntarle qué estaba mal e intentar discutir la ecuación, pero a último minuto decidí no hacerlo. Sólo porque estaba dispuesto a actuar como mi protector parte del tiempo, no significaba que podía ser visto hablándole a un humilde cadete de Tercera Formación. Mejor no presiono mi suerte haciéndolo enojar. Así que me quedé atrás, estudiando la mirada frustrada en su rostro y deseando poder ayudar.

Por alguna razón, mientras lo observaba, pensé sobre cómo se había sentido sentarse en su regazo anoche. Aunque el episodio había sido extremadamente breve, mi cerebro parecía haber memorizado cada parte de éste. La mirada en sus penetrantes ojos mieles, la calidez de su piel, y el perfume limpio masculino que parecía ser su aroma natural, estaban impresos en mi mente. Y la forma en que me había consolado cuando lloré, había sido tan calmante y dulce. ¿Por qué era tan amable un momento y luego se enojaba o irritaba conmigo al siguiente? ¿Algún día seríamos amigos o eso era imposible? Reflexioné sobre ello mientras iba en camino a mi siguiente clase.

El resto del día continuó al mismo paso y estuve contenta de ver que estaba adelantada en cada tema. Al menos ser excelente académicamente aquí no iba a ser un problema. Ahora, si sólo pudiera mantenerme lejos de Jaegerjaquez y encontrar una forma de tomar una ducha, podría encontrar soportable mis dos años en la Academia.

Kurosaki y yo nos separamos después de nuestra segunda clase juntos, Navegación, pero sí lo vi, aún estudiando su tableta en la mesa de la Cuarta Formación en el almuerzo. Ayasegawa y yo comimos juntos y él me dio noticias chismosas sobre mis profesores y algunos de nuestros compañeros de clase. Nadie más se ofreció unirse a nuestro grupo pero estaba satisfecha de tener al menos un amigo, así que no me molestó.

Lo que sí me molestaba era la cuestión de cómo iría mi última clase, educación física obligatoria. No me había olvidado que Jaegerjaquez iba a tomarla conmigo y no sonaba como el tipo de clase donde podía evadir al mantón sólo por escoger un asiento al otro lado de la habitación.

—Oye, Kuchiki, ¿qué te pasa? — Ayasegawa hizo un puchero desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Que buen amigo resultaste ser. Ni siquiera escuchaste el chisme jugoso que acabo de decirte sobre Omoeda.

—Lo siento. —Me forcé a arrastrar mis ojos de la mesa de Cuarta Formación donde Jaegerjaquez y sus camaradas estaban lanzando leche de sus narices y riendo a carcajadas como gnomos—. Sólo estoy preocupado.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Jaegerjaquez? —Miró mi mejilla magullada.

—Tuve otro encuentro con él esta mañana —confesé—. Si Kurosaki no hubiese estado ahí…

—¿Quieres decir que te rescató? —Los ojos lila de Ayasegawa se iluminaron—. ¡Qué romántico!

—Fue más como que me _protegió _—corregí—. Pero él realmente no quería hacerlo, piensa que soy una peste.

—Si realmente pensara eso, ahora estarías hecho paté de Tercera Formación —Ayasegawa dijo a sabiendas—. Así que, ¿qué sucedió?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sólo un poco de charla. Pero estoy preocupado porque tengo mi última clase con Jaegerjaquez y Kurosaki no estará ahí. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—¿Qué clase es?

Le dije y Ayasegawa alzó sus cejas negra y dio un silbido largo y bajo.

—Oh, querido, eso no es bueno. No es bueno en lo absoluto.

Empecé a sentir pánico. —¿Por qué no? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Ayasegawa me dio una mirada compasiva.

—El único consejo que puedo darte es que nunca estés a solas con él. Quédate con la clase, en medio del grupo si puedes. El Entrenador Kempachi, el profesor de Educación Física, no le gusta presionar. Es un gran fanático del juego limpio y el buen espíritu deportivo, así que no dejará que Jaegerjaquez te moleste. Quédate dónde él pueda verte lo más que puedas.

—De acuerdo —asentí—. ¿Algo más?

—Sí, aléjate de las duchas. —Ayasegawa se inclinó a través de la mesa y me apuntó con un dedo—. Ellos tienen esas duchas individuales ahí, en la parte de atrás del gimnasio.

—¿Las tienen? —Mi corazón empezó a golpear ante el pensamiento—. ¿Quieres decir del tipo donde realmente puedes tener privacidad mientras te duchas?

—Bueno, sí, mi pequeño maniquí. —Ayasegawa frunció el ceño—. Pero las duchas están al otro lado del edificio y de la oficina del entrenador, está oscuro ahí. _Cualquier cosa _podría pasar si Jaegerjaquez te atrapa a solas. Así que no importa lo sudoroso que estés, sólo ven directamente a tu dormitorio justo después de clase. Después de todo, siempre puedes tomar una ducha antes de RLO, ¿verdad?

A regañadientes, asentí.

—Sí.

Pero por dentro, maldije mi suerte. Una ducha refrescante y caliente justo a mi alcance, pero ese gran matón de Jaegerjaquez iba a impedirme tomar una. ¡No era justo!

—Bien. —Ayasegawa sonrió, inconsciente de mi confusión interna—. Entonces deberías de estar bien. —Frunció el ceño—. A pesar de ser el más pequeño de la clase.

Suspiré.

—No puedo evitar eso.

—Lo sé —dijo de manera confortante—. Aunque no te preocupes, eres pequeño pero fuerte. No hubieras llegado hasta aquí si no lo fueras, ¿verdad?

—Claro —dije inciertamente. Pero al momento no me sentía nada fuerte. Sólo quería pasar por la próxima clase de educación física sin ser asesinada o que descubrieran mi secreto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una cosa tube que poner (R mayor que 4), (C menor que 2) entre parentesis y letras ya que al parecer FF no me acepta algunos simbolos, asi que solo para que se imaginen los simbolos que van ahi.**

**Bueno ya que este capítulo resulta pequeño eh decidió subir otro, así que tienen mucha suerte e.e Tres capítulos en dos días e.e Eso es para que no me olviden (? XD  
**

**Ok no ._. Bueno nos leemos en un rato :P**


	12. Capitulo 11

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "The Academy", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores: Emmaline Andrews y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**_Respondiendo reviews__:_**

_**ninasifuentes**__**: Bueno como dije en capítulos anteriores aun falta para que alguien sepa su secreto, es cierto que Yumichika estará siempre con ella, pero aun falta para eso n_n Gracias por seguir mi historia :3**_

_**antonia. **__**: Inocente e ingenua, siempre habrá algo por lo que se sonroje XD Bueno, siendo así, creo que no hay mucho por hacer :/**_

_**Guest**__**: Acertaste en una persona quién la va a descubrir, pero no diré quien es, hasta que el momento llegue XD y en serio falta bastante para eso :/**_

_**Cabe**__**: Hola, mucho gusto y gracias por seguir la historia n_n Para que se sepa la verdad y como dije antes, falta mucho, pero Ichigo actuara de una manera que no les gustara, pero en el fondo tiene sus motivos, sigue leyendo para descubrirlo n_n**_

_**rukiruki16**__**: Aquí está tu respuesta sobre educación física y sobre lo que le hará Grimmjow a Rukia, vas a odiarlo como yo ¬¬**_

_**Ana-Friky-chan**__**: Gracias por leer Anita, aquí la conti :3**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, que disfruten de la lectura…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

La clase de _fitness _fue tan mala como me temía que sería.

Para empezar, yo era la más pequeña de los estudiantes en el grupo de chicos de Tercera y Cuarta Formación, y la más pequeña en general de lejos. Y me di cuenta por las miradas poco amistosas que recibí de los otros cadetes que el rumor que Jaegerjaquez había extendido sobre mí, me había precedido. Cualquier esperanza que pudiera haber tenido de hacer amigos había terminado antes de empezar.

—Oye, novato —llamó Jaegerjaquez cuando entré en el gimnasio grande, generando ecos—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en vestirte? ¿Tuviste que ir al edificio de _administración _para probar tu ropa de gimnasia?

En realidad lo que me había llevado tanto tiempo era que esperé hasta que él y su séquito salieran del vestidor. Tan pronto como se fueron, me había vestido tan rápido como era posible, agradecida de que la ropa de gimnasia que había estado esperando en mi armario fuese un poco ancha. La delgada camiseta de material no cubría tanto como mi chaqueta gruesa del uniforme mis vendas del pecho, aunque aún así parecía estar bien escondido.

No respondí a la provocación, sólo mantuve alta la cabeza y seguí caminando porque no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Sin embargo, podía sentir el ardor en mis mejillas y supe que mis compañeros de clase tomarían mi rubor avergonzado como una señal de que Jaegerjaquez decía la verdad. Hubo algunas risas crueles cuando tomé mi lugar en la fila, pero nadie hablaba en voz alta porque en ese momento el instructor, el entrenador Kenpachi, entró e hizo sonar su silbato.

—Muy bien, señoritas, cálmense. —Era un hombre corpulento, una cicatriz vertical en su rostro desde la frente al cuello. Había una expresión sin sentido en sus ojos color marrón oscuro. No era el tipo de maestro que querías hacer enojar, decidí mientras él continuaba—. Hoy continuamos nuestra serie de deportes, con un juego popular llamado el quemado.

Hubo gemidos de varios de los allí reunidos cadetes, pero Jaegerjaquez tenía una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro tonto que me preocupaba. ¿Que era el "quemado" y cómo se jugaba? Temía que estaba a punto de descubrirlo de la forma difícil.

—Bueno, ahora, a formar dos equipos —continuó el entrenador Kenpachi—. Jaegerjaquez, eres el capitán del equipo A y Starrk, eres del B. Organícense mientras traigo el equipo.

—Grandioso. — Jaegerjaquez se adelantó junto con otro estudiante de Cuarta Formación que no había visto antes—. Me quedo con Edorad.

Starrk asintió.

—Yo con Tesla.

Y así siguió. Como era de esperar, me eligieron última y con muchas protestas por parte de los otros miembros del equipo B, donde terminé quedando. Traté de no sentirme herida y me recordé que mi baja estatura no era mi culpa.

Después de todo, era una _chica_. Incluso si nadie más en la habitación aparte de mí lo sabía, tenía perfecto derecho a ser pequeña. Pero no importaba lo mucho que me lo dijese a mí misma, aún picaba ser llamada "enano" y mantenida en la parte de atrás de la línea.

Muy pronto el Entrenador Kenpachi regresó, empujando un carro grande lleno de pelotas de goma duras de color rojo del tamaño de la cabeza de alguien.

—Está bien, señoritas —gritó—. Vengan por ellas. Vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

Los cadetes de ambos equipos corrieron hacia adelante, agarraron la mayor cantidad de bolas que podían llevar, y regresaron a la línea divisoria negra en el centro del gimnasio. Me quedé allí, sin querer involucrarme demasiado. Yo estaba bien con los juegos uno vs. uno como esgrima o el ajedrez, pero gracias a mi educación y mi sexo, nunca había jugado un deporte de equipo en mi vida.

—Vamos, chico nuevo, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —Levanté la mirada y me di cuenta de que el entrenador Kenpachi me miraba.

—Kuchiki, señor —le contesté.

—Bueno, no seas tímido, Kenpachi, levántate y agarra algunas pelotas.

—No se preocupe, entrenador, Kuchiki está bien así —gritó Jaegerjaquez. Él y sus amigos seguían merodeando alrededor del carrito de las pelotas. Rugieron a carcajadas y el resto de los cadetes los siguieron mientras me acercaba para recoger la última pelota remanente de goma dura bola en la parte inferior del carro. La apreté contra mi pecho, su superficie fría y dura y nudosa bajo mis dedos. Me sentí como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Jaegerjaquez? —dije, mientras el entrenador daba la vuelta.

—Creo que ya sabes, novato —se burló.

Puse mi cara tan inocente como fue posible.

—Si estás diciendo que tengo algún tipo de habilidad especial con este equipo, no lo hago. No puedo dejar de notar, sin embargo, que tú pareces saber manejarlo muy bien. —Asentí con la cabeza a la manera en que se aferraba a dos de las bolas en las manos—. ¿Esa es una habilidad que se adquiere con el tiempo o simplemente eres naturalmente bueno para sostener, quiero decir manosear las pelotas?

El rostro de Jaegerjaquez se ensombreció.

—¡Tú, pequeño...!

—Eso es suficiente, señoritas. —El entrenador Kenpachi había girado y estaba frunciendo el ceño, tanto a Jaegerjaquez como a mí—. Vamos a la línea. Vamos, ahora.

Jaegerjaquez apuntó con un dedo.

—Ese comentario te va a costar caro, novato. —Luego se volvió y se dirigió a la línea gruesa negra pintada en el suelo de plástico que dividía el gimnasio. Todos los otros cadetes ya estaban allí de pie y yo sabía que habían escuchado nuestro intercambio.

Mientras caminaba a la línea, mentalmente me di una patada. ¿Por qué había salido de mi camino para irritarlo así? Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas como estaba.

Mi angustia se vio agravada por el hecho de que me había sorprendido un poco a mí misma, hablando de manera cruda. Una broma como la que había hecho a costa de Jaegerjaquez nunca habría salido de mis labios en Tokio. Pero aquí me había parecido natural combatir fuego con fuego, el devolver lo que el agresor repartía. Me preguntaba con inquietud si estaría maldiciendo y escupiendo y arañándome a mí misma como el resto de los cadetes en el momento en que saliese de la Academia—si salía con vida, obviamente. Y por la expresión del rostro feo de Jaegerjaquez, cada vez era menos probable.

El entrenador Kenpachi sopló el silbato de plata que llevaba al cuello.

—Pelotas en la línea, damas —gritó sin dejar rastro de ironía—. Luego cinco pasos atrás.

Todos los cadetes colocaron sus pelotas de goma dura a lo largo de la línea negra y dieron cinco pasos hacia atrás.

—Bien. —El entrenador Kenpachi asintió con la cabeza—. Ahora, a mi silbato, corren y las agarran. Recuerden las reglas, si reciben un golpe con una pelota, están fuera. Si pasan sobre la línea, están fuera. Si alguien toma la pelota que lanzaron, están fuera. Y sólo golpes al cuerpo, nada a la cabeza ni a la cara. ¿Entendido?

Murmuramos nuestro asentimiento, incluida yo, pero no podía evitar sentir la tensión en el aire.

Los chicos a mí alrededor estaban tensos con anticipación, inclinándose hacia las bolas, listos para lanzarse y agarrarlas y empezar a arrojarlas unos a otros. Me hubiera gustado correr en la otra dirección, pero sabía que no iba a funcionar. Sombríamente, me dispuse a correr junto con los otros.

El silbido estridente resonó en el gimnasio y luego el aire se llenó con el sonido de los cadetes gritando, chillando zapatos deportivos y golpes fuertes, y los golpes suficientemente lentos para esquivarlos fueron recogidos uno a uno. Por suerte, yo no era uno de ellos. Para mi sorpresa, había encontrado finalmente una situación en la que mi tamaño jugaba a mi favor.

Me acercaba y alejaba de los cadetes mayores, girando y agachándome mientras Jaegerjaquez y su equipo lanzaban más y más bolas en mi dirección. Agarré varias, enviando a los que las habían arrojado fuera del juego. De hecho, lo estaba haciendo tan bien, que mi propio equipo finalmente comenzó a notarme.

—¡Mira eso! —Un cadete con el pelo rizado de color marrón y gafas me señaló—. El enano es rápido.

Mi capitán del equipo, Starrk, me hizo un gesto de aprobación.

—¡Muy bien, pequeñín!

—Gracias. —Agarré otra pelota lanzada por Edorad, y se la pase a él—. Ser pequeño tiene sus ventajas a veces.

—No va a ser una ventaja si te atrapa Jaegerjaquez después del partido. —Starrk esquivó una pelota con facilidad mientras hablaba. Su capacidad atlética natural hacía fácil ver por qué el entrenador Kenpachi lo había elegido como capitán—. Harías mejor en mantenerte al margen de él.

—Lo estoy intentando. —Esquivé otra bola—. Él no está haciéndolo fácil.

—Mala suerte para ti, entonces. —Starrk me dio una mirada de lástima y corrió para atrapar una pelota al otro lado de la cancha.

Al otro lado de la línea negra, Jaegerjaquez estaba poniéndose más y más furioso. Me di cuenta por la forma en que su cara se puso roja, púrpura. Su equipo le pasaba bolas para tirarme a mí pero fallaba cada intento.

Sabía que debería dejar que me golpease y todo terminaría. Tal vez ganándome podría airear su ira. Pero mi orgullo se levantó y no me lo permitió. Siempre había tenido una vena competitiva fuerte en mí y me negaba a perder el partido a propósito, sin importar las consecuencias.

Antes de darme cuenta, Jaegerjaquez y yo éramos los únicos que quedábamos en pie.

—Vamos, nuevo. —Él me hizo una seña, dos bolas en cada mano—. Ven aquí y toma tu medicina.

—No lo creo. —Esquivé uno de los balones con facilidad. Podría haberlo atrapado y enviado fuera, ganando el juego para mi equipo, pero no importaba lo orgullosa que fuese, no era estúpida. Hacer a Jaegerjaquez perder delante de los otros cadetes era demasiado peligroso. Así que seguí esquivando las bolas mientras las tiraba hasta que finalmente el entrenador Kenpachi hizo sonar su silbato y declaró el partido un empate.

Sentí una sensación de alivio mientras caminaba hacia adelante con los otros para poner las bolas de vuelta en el carro.

Algunos de mis compañeros de equipo parecían irritados de que no hubiese ganado la partida, pero en general, recibí más miradas de admiración que enojadas. Starrk me sonrió y me dio un puñetazo en el hombro ligeramente.

—Buen juego, Kuchiki. —Asintió con la cabeza al todavía ceñudo Jaegerjaquez —. Y buena decisión.

—Gracias. —Le devolví la sonrisa, contenta de que entendiese por qué no había sido capaz de ganar.

—Muy bien, señoritas. —El entrenador Kenpachi nos hizo un gesto aburrido—. Los veré mañana misma hora, mismo lugar.

Se dirigió a su oficina y yo estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar hacia los vestuarios, sin pasar por las duchas, cuando oí que alguien me llamaba. Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a un gran objeto volador rojo viniendo hacia mi cabeza. No había tiempo para esquivar al balón, y me golpeó de lleno en la nariz y me caí al suelo, los picos de dolor agudo exquisitamente explotando hacia el exterior a través de mi cara.

Di un grito ahogado y puse mi mano sobre mi nariz, que ya estaba inundada de sangre.

—Oigan, miren eso, chicos. — Jaegerjaquez se acercó a mí, sus gruesos labios curvados en una mueca desagradable.

—Parece que no es tan rápido después de todo. —Me señaló—. Estás fuera, novato. —Por alguna razón, esto hizo que sus compinches rugieran de la risa. Lágrimas de rabia y de dolor me llenaron los ojos, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. El entrenador Kenpachi no había visto el incidente ya que había desaparecido en su oficina y el resto de mis compañeros ya se encontraban en la ducha y no es que me fuesen a ayudar. Podían admirar mi velocidad en la cancha, pero estaba bastante segura de que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a recibir una paliza por mí.

—Aww, pobre bebé. — Jaegerjaquez hizo una mueca de simpatía fingida—. Miren chicos, está _llorando_.

—Tú, _malvado _—le dije, mi voz saliendo espesa y ronca—. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

—Déjame en paz —imitaba Edorad en voz alta y Di Roy se hacía eco:

—Sí, Jaegerjaquez, solo déjame en _paz_.

Los tres se reían mientras iban a las duchas, dejándome mientras acariciaba mi nariz sangrante y contemplaba la herida en mi palma.

Miré fijamente la espalda de Jaegerjaquez, y algo oscuro y nuevo se agitó en mi corazón. Era el odio que sentía; creciendo dentro de mí un odio tan negro y virulento como la vid de la flor de la Sangre y del Honor. Me hizo apretar mi mano libre en un puño y murmurar una maldición poco propia de una dama en voz baja—palabras que nunca me había atrevido a decir antes. Yo nunca habría dejado pasar tal epitafio por mis labios mientras vivía en Japón pero aquí parecía encajar perfectamente en la situación. Ni siquiera me ruboricé al decirlo.

A medida que fui poco a poco poniéndome de pie, todavía ahuecando mi nariz herida, una cosa quedó clara: estar en la Academia me estaba cambiando. Quedaba por ver si se trataba de un cambio para bien o para mal, pero yo sabía que nunca volvería a ser la misma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, hoy en decidido a subir dos capítulos, siento que esto va demasiado lento, así que pues esperen el siguiente capítulo y al final del capítulo 12 (ósea el siguiente capítulo) les quiero hacer una sugerencia y ojala y me respondan ya que es muy importante n_n**

**Nos leemos después :3**


	13. Capitulo 12

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "The Academy", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores: Emmaline Andrews y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Bueno, como dije en el capitulo anterior, subiré un segundo capítulo ya que siento que la historia va un poco lento, así que aquí está el capitulo 12 :3 **

**En este capítulo podrán ver un poco mas de acercamiento entre Ichigo y Rukia y la forma como el reacciona por lo que Grimmjow le hizo a Rukia x3**

**Bueno, no diré más, sigan leyendo y que disfruten de la lectura n_n**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

Kurosaki estaba de espaldas a la puerta, su cabeza inclinada sobre su tableta mientras se encontraba sentado en su escritorio.

—Hola —dijo distraído, sin levantar la mirada mientras yo entraba en nuestra habitación.

—Hola —dije torpemente, dirigiéndome hacia mi cama.

—Kurosaki, ¿te puedes meter en problemas aquí por saltarte las comidas?

—Quieres decir ¿No comiendo la ración que te sirven en el comedor o simplemente no yendo? —preguntó, aún mirando hacia abajo.

—No yendo. —Me tiré sobre mi colchón y suspiré.

—Depende de si tienes una escusa lo suficientemente buena o no. Si estás realmente enfermo… —Finalmente elevó su mirada hacia mí y sus ojos mieles se ampliaron.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

—Adivina. —Sequé mi nariz palpitante cuidadosamente con un pañuelo de papel salpicado de sangre y suspiré.

— Jaegerjaquez. —El rostro de Kurosaki se oscureció, se levantó de su escritorio y se inclinó hacia mí para verme.

—¿Te golpeó de nuevo?

Abrí la boca para decirle exactamente lo que había pasado… y la cerré de nuevo.

Kurosaki ya me había dejado claro que le irritaba ser asignado al papel de mi protector. Si le decía que Jaegerjaquez se seguía metiendo conmigo, una de dos cosas pasaría. Él buscaría al abusador y le daría una paliza o decidiría simplemente lavarse las manos enteramente en lo que a mí respecta porque soy muy problemática. De cualquier manera me arriesgaría a parecer débil e indefensa y perdería su visto bueno. Y por alguna razón que no podía explicar, ni siquiera a mí misma, no quería eso.

—¿Entonces? —exigió Kurosaki y me di cuenta de que estaba tardando mucho en responder.

—Estábamos jugando a Quemados un deporte popular al parecer —dije.

—Sé lo que es Quemados, a Kenpachi le encantan los deportes así —dijo Kurosaki impaciente.

—Así que sabes cómo se juega. —Me encogí de hombros—. Fui golpeado en la cara con una pelota. —Eso, al menos era cierto.

—Una pelota que Jaegerjaquez lanzó, ¿Adivino? —Los pálidos ojos mieles de Kurosaki ardieron. No estaba segura si estaba furioso conmigo o con Jaegerjaquez.

—Sólo déjalo pasar Kurosaki. —Levanté mi barbilla—. Estoy bien. Nada está roto o al menos eso _creo_.

—Espero que no. —Tiró ligeramente de mi barbilla, su mirada suavizándose un poco—. Sería una pena arruinar esa hermosa carita tuya enano.

—Sí, correcto —balbuceé pero por alguna razón encontré mis mejillas calentándose bajo su mirada.

Kurosaki se me quedó viendo fijamente un minuto más y luego sacudió la cabeza y se giró de nuevo hacia el escritorio.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que estudiar. Esta maldita ecuación me va a volver loco.

—¿Quieres decir la de Cálculo? —pregunté lo más casualmente posible.

Él asintió y pasó una mano entre su cabello, desordenándolo y volviéndolo un halo de oro oscuro alrededor de su cabeza.

—Es tan frustrante. Si ese viejo verde, Giriko fuera más lento por lo menos un minuto o respondiera una pregunta de vez en cuando, tendría sentido.

—Sí tiene sentido —dije—. Quiero decir, bueno, tal vez no de la manera en que él lo explica pero la ecuación sí funciona.

—¿Cómo? —exigió Kurosaki—. ¿Cómo puede (MxM) ser un Toroide Hueco? ¿Esa es como la forma de una dona, cierto? No veo como eso es posible.

—Porque no estás pensando en tres dimensiones. —Salté fuera de la cama, el latido en mi nariz temporalmente olvidado—. Aquí, dame tu tableta.

Frunciendo el seño, Kurosaki me la pasó.

—Está bien, ya que eres tan inteligente.

—No lo soy —dije, tomando la tableta y cambiando la aplicación a una página nueva—. Sólo he tenido muchos mejores profesores que el Sr. Giriko que me han explicado este concepto anteriormente. Ahora mira… —Pasé unos cuantos minutos trazando con el lápiz antes de dárselo de vuelta a él. Kurosaki lo tomó de mí y lo estudió cuidadosamente por un largo rato. Luego su rostro se quebró en una lenta sonrisa.

—¡Oye! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! —Elevó la mirada hacia mí—. Tiene sentido de esta manera. ¿Cómo supiste como hacer esto?

Me encogí de hombros modestamente.

—Como dije, tuve un buen maestro.

—Es más que eso. Eres bastante inteligente para ser un enano. —Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Kurosaki se estiró y desordenó mi cabello.

Por alguna razón me encontré ruborizándome de nuevo.

—Bueno mi viejo tutor decía que sería un buen Piloto de Nave. Si no fuera… —Me detuve a mí misma, mordiéndome la lengua abruptamente.

—¿Si no fueras qué? —Kurosaki elevó una ceja.

—Si en vez de eso no estuviera tan ansioso de ser Capitán —improvisé rápidamente—. Quiero decir, ¿quién quiere ser un piloto cuando en vez de eso puedes comandar la nave entera?

—El piloto es tan importante como el capitán —objetó Kurosaki—. El capitán puede dar órdenes hasta que su rostro se vuelva azul, pero sin un piloto que trace el curso se va a quedar atascado en el muelle para siempre.

—Sí, pero los hombres necesitan a un capitán hacia quien puedan elevar la vista —señalé—. Alguien fuerte y valiente. Alguien que sepan que se pondrá de pié por ellos y los guiará sin miedo.

De repente me di cuenta que mientras hablaba no estaba pensando en mi misma como capitán—estaba pensando en Kurosaki. Él sería un excelente líder para los hombres. Con su alta, musculosa complexión y esos imponentes ojos mieles—sin mencionar su coraje e integridad. El era alguien para inspirar un equipo, alguien que los guiaría al combate o a los extremos más oscuros e inexplorados del cielo sin miedo.

Kurosaki arruinó mi imagen idealizada de él, riéndose y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo siento pequeño, pero si quieres que alguien eleve la mirada hacia ti, mejor crece unas cuantas pulgadas rápido.

—Muy gracioso —dije agriamente—, y no me llames enano.

—De acuerdo, enano. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Mira, es casi la hora de la cena. Ven, vámonos.

—No tengo hambre —murmuré. Pero lo seguí de todos modos mientras daba un paso fuera de la puerta de nuestra habitación.

—¿Luego de jugar Quemados toda la tarde con Jaegerjaquez? Lo dudo. —Me disparó una mirada sobre su hombro—. Todas esas zambullidas y carreras trabajan el apetito. Sin mencionar usar tu rostro como una parada para la pelota.

—Ja-Ja. —Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras recorríamos el pasillo—. Espero que te estés entreteniendo Kurosaki, porque no puedo decir que te encuentro muy divertido.

—Eso es porque no tienes sentido del humor. —Puso un brazo sobre mis hombros y me sacudió suavemente—. Anímate Kuchiki, por una vez tómalo con calma.

Pensé en mencionar cuan irónico era que el príncipe de los silencios melancólicos me dijera que me animara y que consiguiera sentido del humor pero por alguna razón no dije ni una palabra. Por un lado, me di cuenta de que mi humor estaba mejorando—sólo por estar a su alrededor. Y por el otro, su brazo alrededor de mis hombros se sentía cálido y agradable. No quería decir nada que lo hiciera dejar de tocarme.

A pesar del horrendo día que había tenido, repentinamente todo parecía que iría bien. Mirando hacia Kurosaki, no pude evitar preguntarme por qué dejaba que su estado de ánimo afectara el mío. Pero de alguna manera no podía evitarlo—él estaba feliz y me di cuenta de que yo estaba feliz también incluso con mi nariz punzante.

A pesar de que era completamente irracional, no quería que este sentimiento terminara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, quería sugerirles que si les gustaría o están de acuerdo que actualizara dos veces a la semana? Es decir los miércoles y los domingos, al menos de que no pueda los miércoles, lo hare otro día, pero siempre actualizare los domingos, asi que no se preocupes, es solo para acelerar un poco el fic, ya que aún falta mucho para que algunas cosas sucedan y siento que se van aburrí x3**

**Si están de acuerdo o no, déjenme un reviews con su respuesta n_n Nos leemos a la próxima n_n/ Y que tengan un feliz inicio de semana y un feliz Lunes. Jane! **


	14. Capitulo 13

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "The Academy", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores: Emmaline Andrews y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Primero que nada: Gomene *haciendo reverencias* Se supone que iba actualizar ayer como había sugerido, pero tuve un día de locos, la selec de mi país ya está en el mundial y al inteligente del presidente se le dio por dar feriado nacional lol y bueno algunas ocupaciones, además que anduve comprando la tela para mi próximo cosplay x3 Y cuando llegue a mi casa estaba súper cansada y no me dio tiempo para actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí con el próximo capítulo ^^**

**Bueno hoy no responderé reviews ya que me perdí en entre ellos xD Son muchos los que me han dejado en estos días y en serio se los agradezco de todo corazón :3 Además de que no cuento con mucho tiempo para contestarles u.u**

**No creí que mi fic llegara a tener 46 reviews, es mas creí que no llegaría a gustar y eso es mucho siendo mi primera adaptación T-T**

**Mil gracias a: **_**ninasifuentes**__**, **__**majrob**__**, **__**Ana-Friky-chan**__**, **__**jailys-sama**__**, **__**antonia. **__**, Gabi kurosaki, **__**Adrii Kyouyama**__**, Guest, rukiruki16**_**. Gracias por seguir mi fic.**

**Ahora si, que disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos abajo n_n**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

La cena fue una velada relativamente tranquila. Kurosaki y yo caminamos juntos hacia el arruinado pasillo pero nos separamos afuera, como de costumbre. Ayasegawa se sentó conmigo y exclamó sobre mi nariz. Le dije la verdad sobre lo que Jaegerjaquez había hecho y él hizo los apropiados ruidos de simpatía. Hablando de Jaegerjaquez, él y sus compinches se carcajeaban ruidosamente como de costumbre en la mesa de cuarto curso. Tuve cuidado de terminar mi cena e irme bien antes de que ellos terminaran pero, aunque mi nariz seguía adolorida, Jaegerjaquez y sus matones no estaban en lo más alto de mi mente. En todo lo que pensaba era en mi plan—mi plan de conseguir una ducha.

Esa noche cambié mi guardarropa como siempre y me salté la hora de la ducha de la tarde antes del RLO. Kurosaki hizo un comentario sobre como empezaría a hundirme si mantenía esto pero lo ignoré y traté de no mirar cuando él casualmente se desnudó preparándose para su propia ducha. Aunque no pude evitar notar, cuan amplios eran sus hombros y lo musculosa que era su espalda. Y cuando regresó a la habitación, su cabello naranja peinado hacia atrás y gotas de agua salpicando su pecho, admito que lo miré un poco más de lo que era apropiado.

Afortunadamente para mí, Kurosaki no pareció darse cuenta de mi escrutinio. Nos dijimos buenas noches y nos colamos en nuestras respectivas camas, después él apagó la luz.

Entonces esperé.

Y esperé.

Y esperé un poco más.

Finalmente escuché el pitar de mi cronómetro y sabía que era la hora. Lentamente, siendo cuidadosa de no hacer ruido, me deslicé desde debajo de mis cobijas. Estirándome debajo de mi cama, conseguí mi toalla la cual estaba enrollada en un cilindro apretado y encontré el pequeño envase de champú que había escondido ahí más temprano—uno de los pocos lujos que había traído de casa.

Moviéndome tan silenciosamente como un ratón, me arrastré hasta la puerta, puse mi mano en la perilla y…

—Esa es realmente una mala idea, lo sabes.

La suave y profunda voz de Kurosaki desde la oscuridad me sorprendió tanto que por poco grité. Me giré lentamente para verlo sentado en la cama, su lamparita de bolsillo iluminando su cara.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Traté de sonar soñolienta y enfadada—. Sólo voy a usar el baño. Tuve mucha bebida de fruta en la cena.

—Mentiroso. Vas a tratar y escabullirte para tomar una ducha. —Kurosaki me frunció el ceño—. Pero ahora no es un buen momento.

—¿Por qué no? —demandé, muy exasperada para mentir más—. Pasa de media noche, todo mundo debería estar dormido.

—Pensarías eso, ¿no es cierto? —dijo secamente—. Pero no lo están. El monitor del dormitorio nunca se va a la cama antes de la 1:00 a.m. y siempre hace una ronda más a los novatos antes de acostarse. Si te atrapa fuera después del RLO por otra razón cualquiera que hacer una rápida orinada, obtendrás barridas. Sin mencionar el hecho que Jaegerjaquez podría aparecer en cualquier momento y atraparte desnudo y solo, no es bueno.

Sentí la urgencia más impropia de una dama de maldecir. En su lugar mordí mi lengua hasta que probé un ligero toque de sangre cobriza.

—¿Entonces que se supone que voy a hacer?

—Tú debiste ducharte con los demás como el resto de nosotros.

—Bueno, no puedo —espeté—. Y no lo haré. Si hubiera sabido sobre las instalaciones aquí, nunca habría venido en primer lugar.

—Entonces te habrías dado por vencido con la oportunidad de estar en el Cuerpo Especial ¿sólo porque no te gusta ducharte con los otros chicos? — Kurosaki levantó una ceja hacia mí.

—Sí… No… No lo sé. —Pasé una mano por mi cabello corto en frustración. Mi corto, cabello _sucio_. Honestamente, si no tomaba una ducha pronto sentía como que iba a volverme loca.

—Esto no es realmente por pudor, ¿lo es? —La voz de Kurosaki se suavizó más y sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras me miraba—. Es algo más, ¿no es cierto, camarón?

—Es nada —dije secamente—. Sólo regresa a la cama.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Así puedes ser asesinado por Jaegerjaquez o atrapado por el monitor del dormitorio? No lo creo.

—No puedes detenerme —dije, dándole una feroz mirada asesina—. Así que tú te das la vuelta en la cama y pretendes que no me ves.

—No. —Sacudió su cabeza—. Mira, sólo espera un poco más e iré contigo.

—Kurosaki —dije con exasperación—, aprecio tu preocupación pero no quiero tomar una ducha contigo más de lo que quiero tomar una con el resto de nuestros compañeros de dormitorio.

—No voy a ducharme contigo. —Ahora él era quien sonaba exasperado—. Voy a cuidar tu espalda.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Puse una mano en mi cadera—. ¿Por qué harías eso por mí? ¿Por qué te ayudé con esa ecuación?

—Tal vez. —Kurosaki se encogió de hombros, luciendo incómodo—. O tal vez porque sé sobre tener algo que quieres ocultar, algo sobre tu cuerpo de lo que estás avergonzado.

—No estoy avergonzado —dije con rigidez—. Sólo soy… diferente. Eso es todo.

—También sé sobre ser diferente —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Cómo podrías saber sobre ser diferente o avergonzado? —demandé—. Sólo mírate, eres perfecto.

Se echó a reír secamente.

—Gracias, enano. Pero no estaba hablando sobre mí.

—¿Entonces quién? —Regresé a mi cama y me senté enfrentándolo.

Se encogió de hombros otra vez y miró lejos, sin encontrarse con mis ojos.

—Alguien a quien solía conocer. Alguien que… me importaba.

—¿Quién…? —rogué pero él me cortó.

—Mira, no quiero hablar sobre eso, ¿vale? —Sus ojos ardieron ferozmente en la luz tenue—. Estoy ofreciendo ayudarte a romper las reglas y que consigas una ducha ¿quieres mi ayuda o no?

Mordí mi labio y lo miré vacilante.

—¿Y no … me mirarás?

Kurosaki ladró una carcajada.

—Tú puedes tener una cara bonita, camarón, pero no creo que vaya a tener que contenerme de echarle un vistazo a otro tipo. No, no miraré.

—Entonces, está bien —dije con tanta dignidad como pude reunir—. Acepto tu ofrecimiento.

—Bien —bostezó—. Entonces regresa a dormir.

—¿Qué? —Fruncí el ceño—. Pero pensé…

—Si vas a escabullirte fuera, la mejor hora para hacerlo es a las dos o tres en punto de la mañana. —Kurosaki frunció el ceño hacia mí—. Confía en mí, lo sé. Así que ambos vamos a conseguir algo de sueño hasta entonces. Pondré la alarma y te despertaré a la hora correcta.

Vacilé por un momento, no queriendo ir a la cama mugrienta otra vez, pero al menos tenía que admitir que su plan era mejor que el mío.

—Bien —suspiré y regresé a ponerme debajo de mis cobertores—. Pero esto tiene que funcionar. Me siento tan sucio que me voy a volver _loco_.

—Suena como un corto viaje, camarón. —Kurosaki bostezó otra vez—. Ve a dormir. Te despertaré más tarde.

Todavía quejándome conmigo misma, puse mi cabeza en la almohada y traté de ponerme cómoda. Estaba segura que nunca sería capaz de dormir sintiéndome tan irritable y asquerosa mientras lo hacía pero de alguna forma mis párpados vagaron cerrándose todo al mismo…

La siguiente cosa que supe, alguien estaba sacudiendo mi hombro.

—¿Qué? —Me senté en mi cama, repentinamente entré en pánico y una mano grande me abofeteó sobre la boca.

—¡Shhh! —siseó Kurosaki en mi oído—. Baja el volumen. ¡No tiene sentido despertarse en medio de la noche si también despiertas a todos los demás en el dormitorio! ¿Ahora vas a estar callado? —Silenciosamente, asentí y quitó su mano de mi boca—. Bien, ahora ven. Vamos a hacer esto rápido.

Hicimos nuestro camino en el largo pasillo oscuro hacia el baño prácticamente por sentido. Una vez tropecé pero Kurosaki me atrapó por el brazo, casi levantándome del piso con una mano grande. Me las arreglé para reprimir un grito aunque un pequeño chillido de sorpresa se me escapó. Me silenció y continuamos con él todavía sosteniendo mi brazo— supuse para protegerme de tropezar otra vez.

Una vez dentro del baño, teníamos una pequeña luz de las iluminadas baldosas en las esquinas. Estas tenían un débil brillo azulado y sombras de aspecto espeluznante en la habitación oscura, haciéndome sentir contenta de que no estaba sola.

Fuimos a través del estrecho pasillo con eco que guiaba, del baño principal al cuarto de las duchas y entonces Kurosaki se detuvo e iluminó su lamparita de mano. La atoró en sus dientes y luego desenrolló una manta que aparentemente había estado sosteniendo bajo su brazo. Estirándose alto, amarró las esquinas de la manta a los dos ganchos en ambos lados de la estrecha entrada embaldosada.

—Amortigua el ruido y bloquea la luz —explicó en una voz suave, asintiendo hacia la manta—. Los ganchos supuestamente son para una cortina de ducha pero nunca se decidieron a poner una.

—Ya veo —asentí.

—Bien. Sólo mantén la regadera encendida en el ajuste más bajo y ve tan rápido como puedas, entonces podemos salir de aquí.

—Está bien —asentí otra vez y entonces sólo me quedé parada ahí con mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? —Kurosaki me dio una mirada de pura exasperación—. Date prisa.

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí conmigo? —Crucé mis brazos más apretados, abrazándome protectora—. No es que no confíe en ti, pero Kurosaki no puedo…

—Está bien… —suspiró y giró su espalda hacia mí por lo que él enfrentaba la improvisada cortina—. Adelante. No miraré.

Por un largo minuto me quedé parada ahí, moviéndome de un pie a otro, mirando fijamente hacia su amplia espalda en la luz tenue. ¿Mantendría su palabra? ¿Y estaba realmente a punto de desnudarme y tomar una ducha con un hombre en la misma habitación?

—Vamos, enano. —La voz profunda de Kurosaki era de alguna forma más amable esta vez—. Está bien, juro que no me giraré. Confía en mí.

Había algo en su tono que me tranquilizó. Eso y la posición de sus hombros, que parecían decir que él estaba preparado para esperar por mí mientras tuviera que hacerlo sin mirar. Me pidió confiar en él y de alguna forma, en ese momento, sabía que podía.

Mis sensibilidades japonesas gritaron contra lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no podía aguantar estar mugrienta por más tiempo. Tomando una profunda respiración. Me deshice de mis pijamas y las colgué en el gancho del armario.

Aferré mi toalla en mis pechos, mi piel desnuda estallando poniéndome la carne de gallina mientras caminé a lo largo de varias duchas hasta una que estaba en el centro del largo pasillo embaldosado. Tenía la urgencia de echar un vistazo sobre mi hombro y ver si Kurosaki no miraba. Pero cuando lo hice, él estaba todavía parado ahí, con sus pies ligeramente separados, amplios hombros fijos, mirando fijamente hacia la manta. Sintiéndome aliviada, regresé a la ducha caliente y con el ajuste más bajo, poniendo mi toalla a un lado, y entrado en el rocío humeante.

No puedo expresar mi placer con la sensación de las gotas de agua caliente golpeando mi cansado, cuerpo mugriento. Sentí como que el estrés de los últimos días se estaba desvaneciendo, disipándose por el delicioso calor del agua sedosa cayendo sobre mí. _Ah, felicidad…_

—Date prisa —gruñó Kurosaki suavemente y me sacó de golpe de mi feliz trance.

No importa lo bien que se sentía la ducha, lo sabía, no tenía el tiempo de saborear la sensación. Rápidamente, destapé el envase del champú sobre mi cabeza y lo froté en mi cabello, introduciéndolo totalmente.

Usé algo de la abundante espuma para limpiar el resto de mi cuerpo también, tallando mis pechos y entre mis piernas, asegurándome de mantener mi espalda hacia Kurosaki todo el tiempo. No era que no confiaba en Kurosaki—mis instintos me decían que él era honorable. Pero no lo conocía lo suficiente, después de todo. De esta forma si él sucumbía por la curiosidad y se giraba, vería nada más que mi trasero. Y mientras yo era un poco más curveada en las caderas de lo que un hombre debería, no creía que era lo suficientemente curvilínea para encender su sospecha.

Este era posiblemente la más rápida —y la mejor— ducha que alguna vez haya tomado. De regreso en casa yo usaba diferentes productos en mis largos mechones para mantenerlos sedosamente suaves. Pero con mi nuevo, corte varonil, una simple botella pequeña de champú era suficiente. Enjuagué mi cabello y cuerpo, apagando la regadera, y froté la toalla vigorosamente sobre mi cabello goteante. Satisfecha de que finalmente estaba limpia, envolví la toalla húmeda a mí alrededor, anudándola con seguridad sobre mi pecho.

—Está bien —susurré, tomando mi pijama del gacho donde la había dejado—.

Terminé.

—Bien. —Él mantuvo su cabeza apuntando directamente hacia adelante—. ¿Es seguro mirar?

—Sí, eso creo. —Aferré mis pijamas en mi pecho—. Yo, uhm, todavía necesito vestirme.

—Espera hasta que estemos de regreso en la habitación —aconsejó en voz baja—. Estamos empujando nuestra suerte cada minuto que estamos aquí afuera.

Por dentro, suspiré. Otra larga caminata hasta el vestíbulo vestida solo en toalla.

Bueno, para obtener la sensación de estar limpísima yo estaba realmente disfrutando, valía la pena.

—Está bien —asentí y Kurosaki me miró.

—Luces más feliz —observó en voz baja mientras descolgaba la manta y la enrollaba de nuevo.

—Lo soy. —Le sonreí con agradecimiento—. Gracias.

—De nada —dijo con brusquedad—. Venga, vámonos.

Caminamos de regreso en silencio, llegando a nuestra habitación sin incidente. Kurosaki se deslizó en su cama con un crujido de cobertores y comencé a dirigirme hacia el closet como siempre.

—No te molestes. —Kurosaki apagó su lámpara de mano con la que había iluminado cuando entramos en la habitación—. No te puedo ver con la luz apagada, no es que quiera hacerlo.

—Oh. —Me paré en el lado de mi cama, cambiando de un pie a otro indecisa por un momento. Luego decidí que podía confiar en él otra vez. Dándole la espalda, solté la toalla y me puse mis pijamas tan rápido como pude. Luego me deslicé en la cama tiritando y puse mi todavía húmeda cabeza en la almohada.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó Kurosaki en la oscuridad.

—Sí. —Me giré para enfrentarlo, vi que él había encendido la lámpara de mano otra vez y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Vas a tener que ser más rápido y más callado la próxima vez que hagamos esto, sabes —dijo.

Lo miré fijamente sorprendida.

—Quieres decir que… ¿irás conmigo otra vez?

Suspiró.

—Mientras Jaegerjaquez siga disparándote, no veo que tenga otra opción.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No quiero ser una carga. Me las puedo arreglar por mi cuenta ahora que sé la mejor hora para escabullirme fuera.

Kurosaki sacudió su cabeza.

—Nop, demasiado arriesgado. Iré contigo.

—¿Todas las noches? —Levanté mis cejas—. ¿No será agotador para ti?

Inesperadamente, destelló una amplia sonrisa hacia mí.

—No mientras ayudarme en la clase Cálculo no sea agotador para ti.

—En realidad no necesitas mucha ayuda —objeté—. En el minuto que te mostré mi boceto captaste la idea.

—Sí, pero no lo habría hecho si tú no me lo hubieras mostrado. Tienes una manera diferente de ver las cosas, camarón. —Sonó amable—. He estado aquí por cuatro años, más o menos, nunca he conocido a alguien como tú. Tú eres… único.

—Único no es siempre bueno —dije en voz baja, pensando en mi secreto—. Algunas veces es peligroso.

Kurosaki se echó a reír.

—En este caso, creo que está bien. —Se estiró a través del estrecho espacio entre nuestras camas y apretó mi brazo brevemente—. No estaba seguro al principio pero ahora creo que tenerte como mi compañero de habitación podría no ser tan malo. Estás bien, enano. Quiero decir, no sé porqué pero me agradas.

—Yo... —No sabía que decir, mi lengua estaba repentinamente atada en nudos—. También me agradas, Kurosaki. —Finalmente me las arreglé para sacarlo—. Gracias por protegerme de Jaegerjaquez y por venir conmigo esta noche.

—Ni lo menciones —dijo con seriedad—. Es tarde. Vamos a dormir un poco.

—Está bien —murmuré, tratando de sonar normal. Pero por dentro sentí que mi corazón había aumentado de tamaño tres veces. _Le agrado_, susurró una pequeña voz en mi cabeza. _Le agrado a Kurosaki_.

Sabía que su cariño por mí era sólo como amigo pero no podía evitarlo. Esas simples palabras causaron que mi corazón latiera y mis rodillas se sintieran débiles. Si no hubiera estado acostada podría haber colapsado.

_¿Qué está mal conmigo? _Me pregunté. Mi corazón latiendo, los nervios revoloteando en mi estómago—había leído sobre ese tipo de cosas lo suficientemente seguido en algunas novelas de romance aburridas, las cuales habían escapado la censura de la sociedad. Pero nunca las había sentido hasta este momento. Nunca había esperado sentirlas, para ser honesta. Ahora, sin embargo…

_Él es mi compañero de habitación—No debería estar teniendo estos sentimientos sobre él_, me dije con fiereza.

De hecho, debería de ser más cautelosa de Kurosaki que de nadie más en la Academia, excluyendo a Jaegerjaquez, claro. Siendo el más cercano a mí, él era el más probable a descubrir mi secreto, si nadie lo ha hecho. Pero no podía evitarlo. Mientras Kurosaki se daba la vuelta para ir a dormir, miré el techo oscurecido y repetí sus palabras en mi cabeza. _"...me agradas"_.

También me gustaba—mucho más de lo que era seguro. Era increíblemente estúpido de mi parte pero estaba bastante asustada de que podría estar enamorándome de mi compañero de habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno por fin Rukia pudo conseguir su más preciado baño xD Le a costado un poco pero por fin pudo ducharse XD Y que mejor que Ichigo le ayudo muy amablemente, después de todo conoce mejor cómo funciona la Academia y vio la mejor oportunidad para que ella tomara su ducha ^^**

**Y lo que es mejor, al parecer Rukia se está empezando a enamorar de su compañero de habitación, como podrá sobrevivir a la academia sintiendo esto por Ichigo? E Ichigo será que está siendo atraído por el "sexo opuesto"? O será que ella le recuerda alguien?**

**Mmm tienen que seguir leyendo minna-san ^^ Esto se pone cada vez mejor. Muchas gracias por ser pacientes y seguir mi historia. Nos leemos el domingo Jane!**


	15. Capitulo 14

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "The Academy", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores: Emmaline Andrews y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

_**Respondiendo reviews:**_

_**majrob**_**: Muchas gracias por comentar y aquí está el capitulo n_n**

_**ninasifuentes**__**: Bueno en cuanto a Ichigo cuando vaya sintiendo esos sentimientos hacia su "compañero" de habitación, hará algo estúpido que lo más seguro te molestara como a mi ¬¬ Y en cuanto a su secreto, pronto lo sabrás ^^ Gracias por comentar :3**_

_**jailys-sama**_**: Lo sé, te entiendo, también estuve igual que tu. Me pregunte: ¿A qué horas los atraparan? x3  
**

_**antonia. **__**: **_**jejejeje lo sé, Ichigo es muy lindo *w* Aunque a veces es un patán e.e Pero no le quita lo lindo xD Gracias por leer, también cuídate ^^**

_**Purah**__**: **_**Hola y muchas gracias ^^ También me han gustado este tipo de temáticas y desde que leí el libro lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue: "Ichigo y Rukia" tienen muchas similitudes con ellos, por eso decidí hacer la adaptación ^^**

**A la persona que se refiere Ichigo es alguien muy cercano a él, en algún capitulo anterior se menciono algo, pero no diré xD y no falta mucho (creo ._,) Tendrás que ser paciente y esperar ^^ Por cierto, no solo actualizare los domingos, también los miércoles, así no los hago esperar mucho :P Así que muchas gracias a ti por leer mi fic x3**

**Ahora si, muchas gracias por sus reviews y que disfruten de la lectura, nos leemos abajo…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

A medida que pasaban las semanas, me esforzaba por ocultar mis nuevos sentimientos hacia Kurosaki, pero no era fácil.

Ahora que me había aceptado en su vida, era un amigo muy leal. Caminábamos juntos hasta el comedor y las clases, estudiábamos juntos por la noche, y nos escabullíamos entre las dos y tres cada mañana temprano para que pudiera tomar una ducha. Empezamos a acercarnos—una conspiración de dos.

A veces me preguntaba si yo era el único amigo del Kurosaki, porque nunca le veía hablando con nadie más. El resto de los cadetes parecía temerle y lo dejaban estrictamente solo. Estaba segura de que si se dignara a hablar con alguno de ellos, habría sido bienvenido en cualquier círculo social de la Academia, pero prefería quedarse solo, apartado de los demás, a excepción de mí.

Parte del problema podría haber sido su secreto. Todavía se ponía a la defensiva y enojado si alguien mencionaba su hogar o familia. Yo no sabía casi nada de él, excepto que venía de una de las familias más ricas e influyentes de Italia. Por otra parte, él tampoco sabía nada de mí aparte de que era de Japón y extrañaba a mi familia. Parecíamos tener un acuerdo tácito de no hablar acerca de nuestras casas, al que me pareció que era mejor apegarse, sin importar lo curioso que fuera su pasado.

A medida que pasaban los días, me encontré confiando más y más en él... y anhelando su tacto. A menudo era cariñoso, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros o tirando de mí hacia él para darme coscorrones, que me gustó mucho más de lo que hubiera creído posible. Recordé que él me trataba como el chico que pensaba que yo era pero qué de alguna manera cada toque de su cálida, grande mano en mi piel o el cabello ponía a mi corazón a toda marcha.

Sabía que Kurosaki nunca sentiría nada más allá de amistad hacia mí. Después de todo, él pensaba que yo era chico y no se sentía atraído por otros hombres. Pero a veces casi parecía como si pudiese sentir algunos de mis sentimientos no expresados, especialmente cuando se burlaba de mí por mi ʺcara bonitaʺ como hacía a menudo. Comentarios que me hacían sentir la misma cantidad de miedo y deleite. No podía dejar de amar el hecho de que pensara que era ʺbonitoʺ pero temía que pudiera pensar que era _demasiado _bonito para ser hombre y descubrir mi secreto.

Y no era sólo mi cabeza la que estaba en peligro.

Alrededor de un mes y medio en el semestre de otoño estudiaba en el escritorio mientras que Kurosaki estaba recostado en su cama leyendo. Estamos explorando un concepto en Navegación que no había dado antes y estaba profundamente absorta en el contenido de mi tableta. Tan profundamente absorta, de hecho, que no oí venir a Kurosaki hasta situarse justo detrás de mí, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Miré hacia arriba con incertidumbre mientras me apoyaba en el respaldo de mi silla. Podía sentir el calor que su gran cuerpo irradiar a lo largo de mi columna vertebral y su aliento cálido en la parte superior de mi cabeza, agitando el pelo corto.

—Sólo quiero ver en lo que tienes tanto interés, enano. Ni siquiera te has movido por los últimos veinte minutos.

¿De verdad había estado observándome durante veinte minutos? Mi estómago se agitaba, pero mantuve mi voz firme cuando hablé.

—Sólo estudio este concepto nuevo de vuelo en Navegación Aeronáutica, es fascinante, ¿No crees?

—Sí, es increíble. De hecho... —Le oí tomar una respiración profunda y luego otra—. Oye... —Su voz sonaba divertida—. ¿Cómo es que tu pelo huele a flores y... —Se inclinó hacia abajo, enterró su cara en mi pelo y respiró hondo—… ¿Y a manzanas? Eso es raro.

Sentí que me congelaba en mi asiento.

—Tal vez sea el champú que uso —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Pero yo, uh, nunca lo he olido.

—Bueno, así es. —Me volvió a olfatear, enviando escalofríos por mi espina dorsal antes de pararse de nuevo y fruncir el ceño ante mí—. Te hace oler como una... como una _chica_.

Ahora mi corazón comenzó a golpear por una razón diferente. ¿Y si de alguna manera adivinaba mi secreto por medio del olfato? Pero eso era imposible, ¿no era así?

—Deja de ser un idiota, Kurosaki —dije, tratando de mantener mi nivel de voz—. Lo siento si no te gusta el olor, pero todo el mundo usa este tipo de champú en Japón.

—Nunca dije que no me gustara el olor. —Presionó más profundamente en mi cabello e inhaló de nuevo, enviando escalofríos de pura sensación bajando por mí espina dorsal—. De hecho, me gusta. Tal vez... —Se retiró abruptamente—. Tal vez demasiado. —Le oí murmurar para sí en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —exigí, volviéndome hacia él. Mi corazón tronaba en mi pecho y mis mejillas se sentían calientes pero traté de no mostrar mi agitación interna. Kurosaki negó con la cabeza, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

—Nada, no es nada. Pero creo que será mejor que utilices mi champú de ahora en adelante. Si alguno de los otros chicos toma una bocanada oliendo como hueles ahora, Jaegerjaquez no será el único detrás de ti.

Pensé en señalar a Kurosaki que él era la única persona que realmente se acercaba lo suficiente para olerme. Pero no lo hice. ¿Por qué si eso lo paraba? Me había gustado el tacto casual entre nosotros, la forma en que invadía mi espacio diariamente. No quería hacer nada para ponerle fin a eso.

—Está bien —le dije en breve—. Voy a usar el tuyo si eso te hace feliz.

—Sí. —Asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño—. Yo creo que sí.

Así que esa noche durante nuestra incursión temprana en mi ducha mañanera, como pensaba en mis duchas secretas, usé un bote de champú de Kurosaki en lugar del mío. Tenía un masculino, oscuro aroma que me recordaba a él y me encantaba la sensación de estar rodeada por su olor. Como de costumbre, me lavé el pelo y utilicé el exceso de espuma para limpiar mi cuerpo antes de enjuagarme y apagarla. Una vez de vuelta en la habitación, esperé hasta que Kurosaki apagara la luz para cambiarme rápidamente a mi pijama.

Sólo estaba deslizándome bajo las sábanas, con mi pelo todavía un poco húmedo, cuando me llamó en voz baja.

—¿Kuchiki? Oye, ven aquí.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté, pero ya estaba en movimiento, deslizándome fuera de mi cama.

—Porque sí. Aquí. —Hizo clic en la luz otra vez y acarició la colcha junto a él.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté, sentándome donde me decía.

Kurosaki tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro.

—Para olerte. Ven aquí.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —protesté, pero no me resistí cuando me tomó por los hombros y me acercó a él—. Kurosaki —jadeé cuando apretó la cara contra mi pelo todavía húmedo y luego al lado sensible de mi cuello—, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se retiró, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—¿Cómo es posible _qué_? —dije, tratando de sonar enojado en vez de sin aliento.

—Que todavía huelas bien.

—Tal vez porque me di una _ducha _—le dije con impaciencia—. ¿Has pensado en eso?

—No, eso no es lo que quiero decir. —Sacudió la cabeza, con cara de frustración—. Todavía hueles... no puedo explicarlo.

—Entonces no lo intentes. —Dejé la cama y me deslicé de nuevo hacia la mía—. No suena como si tuviera sentido de todos modos.

—No. —Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. No, no es así.

—Vamos a ir a dormir, entonces —sugerí—. Tenemos que levantarnos en tres horas.

—No me lo recuerdes —se quejó—. Tienes razón, hora de dormir un poco.

Buenas noches, niño.

—Buenas noches, Kurosaki —le contesté.

Pero incluso mucho después de que su respiración se hiciera profunda, me quedé despierta. Mirando fijamente en la oscuridad y temblando de miedo y exultación a partes iguales.

_Kurosaki_, _oh, Kurosaki_, pensé. _Si sólo supieras. Si pudiese decírtelo_. Pero eso nunca podrá ser. _No_, me dije con severidad. Porque no sólo era mi secreto, era de mi amado hermano también. Y no tenía derecho a traicionarlo sólo porque me estuviera enamorando. No tenía derecho a arriesgar su bienestar, así como el mío.

_Olvídate_, me aconsejé. _Deja de pensar en Kurosaki, deja de sentir por él. Pretende que no te importa y finalmente no lo hará_. Sí, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Firmemente decidida a tratar de superar mi enamoramiento de colegiala, me di la vuelta y, finalmente, caí en un sueño de apenas una hora antes de que la alarma sonara.

Por supuesto, mis sentimientos turbulentos hacia mi compañero de cuarto no era el único problema con el que tenía que lidiar. Todavía estaba Jaegerjaquez y su banda de matones de los qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, después del incidente de la pelota —estaba marcado en mi cabeza— comenzó a molestarme un poco menos. Era como si la extracción de mi sangre cuando me golpeó en la cara con la dura pelota había satisfecho un poco de su ansia brutal. O al menos, lo calmó un poco.

Todavía tenía que tener cuidado de no estar a solas con él y cada vez que teníamos clase juntos me aseguraba de ser empujado o golpeado por lo menos una vez o dos. Pero me negaba a picar el anzuelo o entristecerme. Me había jurado a mí misma que las lágrimas que derramé después de nuestra primera clase de educación física fueran las últimas que Jaegerjaquez podría obtener de mí, y estaba decidida a mantener esa promesa en particular.

Ver que no podía hacerme llorar o enojar contra su acoso constante parecía irritar y confundir a Jaegerjaquez al principio, pero poco a poco parecía aburrirse con mi indiferencia determinada. De hecho, su odio virulento hacia mí se hubiese desvanecido del todo... si el entrenador Kenpachi no hubiese decidido dar una lección sobre la esgrima.

Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho el día, alrededor de dos meses y medio en el semestre, que entré al gimnasio y vi un espectáculo familiar. Había un estante en el medio de la gran habitación y colgadas de él había chaquetas de algodón blanco con mangas largas en todos los tamaños diferentes. En un carro junto a él estaban los guantes y máscaras, de tamaño extra grande para el cabezón de Jaegerjaquez y extra pequeñas para mi pequeña cabecita.

—¿Qué es toda esta mierda? — Jaegerjaquez sonaba aburrido mientras él, Di Roy y Edorad se contoneaban por la habitación. Examinaron las chaquetas de esgrima y las máscaras negras de frente con desprecio, chasqueando los romos, mugrientas dedos.

—Hoy jugaremos a disfrazarnos. —Di Roy sacó uno de los guantes blancos apretados con su mano y la agitó delicadamente en el aire—. Yoohoo, Jaegerjaquez.

—¡Cállate, idiota! Hablas como Kyoraku —gruñó Jaegerjaquez —. Hablando en serio, ¿En qué demonios está pensando Kenpachi?

—Estoy pensando en que te voy a enseñar a practicar esgrima, Jaegerjaquez. Si eres tan bueno con la espada como con las palabras, no puede ser del todo malo. — El entrenador Kenpachi entró en la habitación, empujando un estante metálico con espadas de esgrima. Me sorprendí al ver que no estaban en ningún orden en particular, las espadas y hojas más pesadas se mezclaban con los sables ligeros y más maniobrables.

El rostro de Jaegerjaquez se ensombreció.

—Esto es estúpido —dijo, dando un paso atrás de la parrilla de las chaquetas y máscaras—. ¿Por qué alguien quiere pelear con una espada cuando tenemos pistolas?

Inesperadamente, las palabras de mi viejo tutor subieron a mis labios.

—Cualquier patán puede disparar una pistola, se necesita realmente habilidad para perforar en lugar de para pulverizar.

—¿_Qué _has dicho, freshie? —exigió Jaegerjaquez, redondeando en mí—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Sabía que estaba cavando un agujero, pero no podía echarme atrás en su amenaza implícita. Levantando mi barbilla, fruncí el ceño.

—Lo que significa es que una espada puede ser un arma anticuada pero es mucho más elegante y civilizada que agujerear a tu oponente.

El entrenador Kenpachi enarcó las cejas tupidas negras en obvia sorpresa.

—Sr. Kuchiki tiene razón, Jaegerjaquez. A lo mejor puede darte algunos consejos.

—Estoy seguro de que puede. —Los ojillos del matón todavía se fijaban en mí con inquebrantable malevolencia. Le devolví la mirada en silencio, sin mostrar miedo. Pero en mi interior había empezado a desear haberme mordido mi lengua y guardar silencio. Ahora que había vuelto a despertar el interés de Jaegerjaquez en mí, estaba segura de que terminaría pagando las consecuencias antes de que la clase hubiese terminado.

—Está bien, como saben, tuvimos un equipo de esgrima de aquí hasta el año pasado —continuó el entrenador Kenpachi, ajeno a la contienda que actualmente pasaba entre Jaegerjaquez y yo—. Desafortunadamente, el profesor Komamura, quien los entrenó, tuvo que irse y tengo demasiado en mi plato para encargarme yo mismo. Pero tenemos todo el equipo y no hay razón para dejar que se desperdicie. Así que hoy vamos a hacer esgrima.

Un murmullo de conversaciones interesadas siguió al anuncio y vi a los otros cadetes en la clase mirando las espadas largas y brillantes, llenos de expectación. Yo quería tener en mis manos una tanto como cualquiera de ellos—más, probablemente. Pero esperé pacientemente a que el entrenador Kenpachi diera algunas instrucciones y advertencias de seguridad o por lo menos un conjunto de normas. Nada de eso era inminente, sin embargo. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza en el equipo y dijo:

—Muy bien, señoras, tomen un traje y una espada. A continuación, elijan un compañero y empiecen. Ah, y asegúrense de usar las máscaras.

Miré, horrorizada, ya que los cadetes se adelantaron y comenzaron a maltratar las espadas antes de dar vuelta y agarrar las camisas blancas ajustadas. ¿Elijan un compañero y empiecen? ¿Qué pasa con la elegante danza del esgrima? ¿El ataque y retirada, la réplica y represalias? Por no hablar del hecho de que el entrenador no había explicado aún que los tres diferentes tipos de espadas de esgrima nunca deben mezclarse. Los jugadores que manejan espadas podrían combatir con otros jugadores con espada y lo mismo ocurría con los floretes y mi favorito, el sable. Cada espada tenía su propio peso y el equilibrio, así como una lucha de muy distinto estilo.

—¡Oye, freshie, en guardia! —El extremo romo de una espada de repente se metió en mi cara, sólo a centímetros de mi nariz. Por supuesto Jaegerjaquez la estaba manejando.

Salté hacia atrás rápidamente. Las hojas de la mayoría de espadas de esgrima se pliegan en las puntas, la creación de una zona redondeada llamada ʺbotónʺ. Pero romo o no, todavía podías arrancarle un ojo a alguien.

—Es en guardi —le corregí rápidamente—. Y nunca le pongas la espada a un oponente desenmascarado en la cara.

—Oh, _lo siento_. —Él agitó la espada hacia mí otra vez, burlonamente. No llevaba una máscara y tampoco Di Roy ni Edorad, ya sea que ellos consideraban que yo no era ninguna amenaza o eran simplemente estúpidos—. Creo que es el momento para enseñarte una lección, enano. ¿Cómo te gustaría otro piquete en la nariz? —pinchó Jaegerjaquez hacia mí con la espada, y sólo mis reflejos me salvaron de un desagradable golpe en la cara. Miré a mí alrededor a toda prisa hacia el entrenador, pero Kenpachi supervisaba a otros dos cadetes y no había visto lo que pasaba.

De repente Di Roy y Edorad apuntaban sus espadas en mí también. Ambos habían elegido láminas aunque era evidente por la forma en que las sostenían inexperto, ni tenían idea de cómo utilizar su arma.

Me alejé lentamente, tratando de evitar ser rodeado.

—¿Crees que esto es una lucha justa, Jaegerjaquez? —demandé, tratando de mantener a todos en la mira—. Ni siquiera estoy armado.

—Toma una espada entonces. —Me empujó de nuevo, haciéndome saltar hacia atrás y casi caer—. Apúrate, freshie. Antes de que pierda la paciencia y ʺaccidentalmenteʺ te quedes sin uno de esos grandes ojos violetas tuyos.

La expresión de su brutal y pesado rostro me dijo que hablaba en serio—que realmente lo haría. Mi corazón latió más rápido con miedo. La mayoría de las partes del cuerpo podrían utilizar implantes o prótesis gracias a la medicina moderna, pero los ojos seguían siendo demasiado delicados. Si Jaegerjaquez me cegaba ʺpor accidenteʺ sería una condición permanente.

Por suerte, me había ido a parar al lado de la estantería de las espadas de esgrima. Arriesgando una mirada detrás de mí, detecté el lugar de los sables largos y planos y encajé mi mano en el protector de la campana en la parte inferior. La espada se sentía bien en la mano y un aumento de confianza pasó a través de mí tan pronto como estuve armada. Me hubiera gustado encontrar una máscara para proteger la cara también, pero estaba claro por la forma en la que Jaegerjaquez avanzaba hacia mí que no iba a darme la oportunidad. Bueno, tendría que confiar en mi espada.

—Aww, miren, muchachos, freshie tomó una espada diminuta. Una espada pequeña para un bebé pequeño —canturreó Jaegerjaquez, sonriéndome.

—Un sable puede ser más ligero que una espada o un florete, pero es considerablemente más flexible y maniobrable —sermoneé, sosteniendo la espada delante de mí en una posición defensiva en caso de que decidiera arremeter contra mí—. La hoja plana también significa que puedo atacar con los laterales de la espada, no sólo al centro. —Levanté una ceja hacia Jaegerjaquez —. ¿Quieres una demostración uno a uno? ¿O tienes demasiado miedo para luchar en una pelea solo?

Los tres— Jaegerjaquez, Di Roy, y Edorad—todavía me rodeaban con sus espadas apuntando en mi dirección. Por mis hirientes palabras, Jaegerjaquez dio un gruñido de rabia y sacudió la cabeza a sus dos compañeros.

—Atrás. Voy a enseñarle una lección a freshie.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Di Roy y Edorad se fueron para atrás, dejándome hacer frente a Jaegerjaquez solo.

Tomé mi postura, levanté la espada delante mío en posición de apertura clásica y le saludé. No me devolvió el gesto y por el brillo de sus ojos de color azul, yo podría decir que no se va a jugar por las reglas oficiales. O cualquier regla en absoluto para el caso.

Efectivamente, antes de que hubiera terminado mi saludo, Jaegerjaquez lanzó hacia adelante, cortándome con su espada. Desvió su espada y luego bailé lejos de él cuando golpeó de nuevo. Desvié de nuevo y luego ataqué, volviendo la hoja con la mía y luego saltando ágilmente fuera de su alcance.

—Oye, él es rápido, mira eso —dijo alguien, y me di cuenta de que hablaban de mí. Los dos cadetes a nuestra derecha, que habían estado jugando con sus floretes, habían dejado su partido y nos miraban a Jaegerjaquez y a mí.

—No te muevas, enano —gruñó Jaegerjaquez, su rostro morado de ira.

—¿Para que me des? No lo creo. —Yo bailaba alrededor de él otra vez, obligándole a moverse en círculo para mantener el ritmo. Por supuesto, estaba ignorando el trabajo de pies tradicional pero pensé que bajo estas circunstancias el viejo tutor de Rukichi me hubiera perdonado por abandonar el patrón formulario. No estábamos teniendo un partido de verdad aquí—me estaba defendiendo de alguien que realmente quería hacerme daño.

Vueltas y vueltas hacíamos. Estaba entrando en calor, pero era claro por su respiración, que Jaegerjaquez ya estaba sin aliento. Cada vez que se abalanzaba sobre mí, me paraba o desviaba el golpe, pero a pesar de que me diera varias aberturas, rara vez contraatacaba. Tenía la esperanza de que al final se quedara sin aliento y se rindiera.

Pero a medida que más y más cadetes detuvieron sus propios partidos para ver el nuestro, empecé a ver que era imposible. Jaegerjaquez odiaba perder la cara, si se daba por vencido ahora con la mitad de la clase viendo, todo el mundo lo consideraría el perdedor y no podía permitir eso.

No estaba ni cerca de cansada pero estaba preocupada—La rabia de Jaegerjaquez le hacía peligroso. Se abalanzó sobre mí, barriendo la espada en el aire con un abandono imprudente. Si estuviera peleando un partido normal, podría haber permitido un golpe —o roce, como se le llama en la esgrima— sólo para apaciguarlo. Pero los golpes que Jaegerjaquez apuntaba hacia mí eran demasiado duros y rápidos para correr el riesgo de esta estrategia. Estaba claro que quería hacerme daño de cualquier forma que pudiera.

La mayor parte de la clase nos miraba ahora pero el entrenador Kenpachi no estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba. Seguí esperando que mirara hacia arriba y nos detuviera—debería haber sido obvio para cualquiera viendo que Jaegerjaquez estaba fuera de control. Pero cuando el entrenador finalmente levantó la vista, simplemente asintió con aire ausente en nuestra dirección.

—Buen trabajo, señoritas. Sigan con el juego de piernas —gritó.

Entonces, para mi incredulidad, regresó a su oficina. No estaba segura si iba a obtener más equipo o hacer un poco de papeleo, pero el resultado fue el mismo: yo estaba en una habitación con un matón muy enojado y sin una figura de autoridad para que dejara de hacerme daño.

v registró la ausencia del entrenador al mismo tiempo que yo. En el momento en que el metal azul de la puerta de la oficina de Kenpachi se cerraba, asintió hacia Di Roy y Edorad y ladró:

—Agárrenlo.

Di Roy me agarró por el brazo izquierdo y Edorad el derecho mientras Jaegerjaquez avanzada sobre mí, con su espada apuntando a mi cabeza y una desagradable sonrisa en su rostro.

—No eres tan rápido ahora, ¿verdad, freshie? —dijo—. Agárrenlo, muchachos, quiero uno de esos bonitos ojos violetas de recuerdo.

Mi estómago se sentía como si me hubiera tragado un trozo de hielo del tamaño del puño que no se derretía. Pude ver exactamente lo que iba a suceder. Jaegerjaquez iba a cegarme con toda la clase mirando. Luego, cuando el entrenador Kenpachi regresara, afirmaría que fue un accidente y ninguno de los otros chicos de nuestra clase tendría el valor para contradecirlo. Iba a ser mutilada de por vida simplemente por apaciguar su temperamento brutal.

_¡No, no puedo! ¡No dejaré que eso suceda! _Desesperada, me retorcía en las garras de los dos cadetes mayores. Di Roy me tenía fuertemente por el brazo, pero Edorad, que sostenía mi brazo de la espada, sólo tenía un apretón en mi manga. Con una estocada, logré liberarme de él cuando la espada de Jaegerjaquez se dirigía directamente a mi cara.

Me agaché y bloqueé el golpe, para sorpresa evidente de Jaegerjaquez e ira. Entonces, sin pensar, ataqué. Se inclinó hacia delante para llegar a mí, dándome fácil acceso a él. Con mi sable, le dí una palmada fuerte en la mejilla con el filo de mi espada, por eso me ganaría una tarjeta negra del árbitro si estuviéramos luchando contra un partido tradicional. Por supuesto, en un partido tradicional ambos tendríamos que haber estado usando máscaras y nadie habría estado agarrándome.

—¡Oye! —El ojo izquierdo de Jaegerjaquez empezaba a aguarse y había una mirada de rabia y asombro en su rostro—. ¿Cómo…?

Con mi espada, le dí una palmada en la mejilla otro también. Luego apunté mi espada en Di Roy, que a toda prisa me dejó ir. Él y Edorad dieron un paso atrás mientras enfrentaba de nuevo a Jaegerjaquez.

—¿Por qué, pequeño…? —Empezó a avanzar de nuevo pero puse la hoja hacia arriba entre nosotros.

—¡Alto! —Señalé el sable hacia su corazón—. Yo podría haberte arrancado los ojos justo ahora —le dije, levantando mi barbilla—. _Ambos_. Pero no lo he hecho. Creo que debemos terminar con esto, Jaegerjaquez, aquí y ahora. Llamémoslo empate, ¿qué dices?

—Digo que te voy destrocar, enano. —La cara de Jaegerjaquez era púrpura de rabia.

Al parecer, mi alegato en favor de la reconciliación había caído en oídos sordos.

—¿Qué es esto? —El entrenador Kenpachi estaba de repente ahí, apareciendo como por arte de magia a partir de la confines de su oficina. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente entre nosotros—. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —preguntó.

—Nada, entrenador —rechinó Jaegerjaquez, sus ojos fijos en los míos—. Nada en absoluto. Kuchiki aquí me estaba mostrando algunos consejos.

El entrenador nos miró a los dos y entonces pareció sospechosamente notar las marcas rojas en las mejillas de Jaegerjaquez.

—Parece que estás recibiendo la peor parte, Jaegerjaquez —gruñó—. Consigan algunas máscaras antes de que alguien pierda un ojo.

Era tan irónico que una pequeña risita brotó de mi garganta y se me escapó antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Jaegerjaquez me miró, con el rostro de un tono totalmente nuevo de color púrpura.

—¿Crees que esto es gracioso? —siseó mientras el entrenador se alejaba para instruir a algunos otros cadetes—. Vas a estar dejar de reírte para al final de la clase, freshie, te lo prometo.

Arrojando su espada, se alejó, con los hombros apretados de furia. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y tragué con dificultad. Ahora yo lo había hecho. No sabía lo qué Jaegerjaquez me haría si me pillara después de clase, pero estaba segura de una cosa: iba a ser doloroso.

Tratando de no pensar en mi inminente y no hay duda agonizante destino, me fui al otro extremo del gimnasio, y me encontré enseñando a algunos de los otros cadetes los rudimentos de esgrima. Puesto que la clase entera me había visto luchar contra el matón grande, muchos estaban dispuestos a aprender lo que sabía. Pensé que me habría hecho sentir mejor si alguno de ellos hubiese sido lo suficientemente valiente como para estar a mi lado cuando Jaegerjaquez vino a buscarme. Por desgracia, sabía que todos se desvanecen en el momento que necesitara ayuda. Sólo Kurosaki era lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente para enfrentarse a Jaegerjaquez y su equipo, y él estaba en el otro extremo de la derecha del campus teniendo Química Aplicada Avanzada.

El entrenados Kenpachi continuó vagando por el gimnasio, dando instrucción a medias esgrima que estaban mal. Pensé en ir a él y pedirle ayuda pero sentí que serviría de poco. La Academia parecía operar en un principio de perro-come-perro donde los débiles sucumbían a los fuertes. Incluso si el entrenador hubiese acordado sancionar a Jaegerjaquez por sus acciones, sólo haría que mi situación fuera peor porque el matón me odiaría más.

Además, el entrenador Kenpachi tenía sus manos llenas. Varios de los cadetes lograron hacerse daño y otros con sus armas empuñadas torpemente—sin sorpresa teniendo en cuenta que a nadie les enseñaron los rudimentos del juego de espada antes de colocarlos sueltos. Estaba segura de que si las hojas de esgrima hubiesen sido puntiagudas en vez de redondas, más de un ojo hubiera sido arrancado.

Por último, cuando un cadete llamado Wonderweiss* se cortó con el filo de un sable justo por encima de su sien, Kenpachi hizo un alto a la clase.

— Wonderweiss, a la enfermería. —Hizo un gesto al cadete herido que estaba limpiando la sangre de sus ojos—. El resto de ustedes, devuelvan su equipo y se sientan en la línea.

Uno a uno hicieron caso, aunque fui la última en volver a poner mi espada, manteniendo un ojo cauteloso en Jaegerjaquez.

—Estoy decepcionado —dijo Kenpachi cuando nos acomodamos en la línea negra y espesa en el centro del gimnasio—. Muy decepcionado. Estaba tratando de hacerlos tener un poco de diversión, pero está claro que no son lo suficientemente maduros como para manejar la esgrima. Con la posible excepción de Kuchiki, aquí. —Me dio un asentimiento con la cabeza que devolví miserablemente—. Así que vamos a pasar al voleibol, otro de los grandes deportes, mañana. Ahora... —Frunció el ceño ante todos nosotros a su vez—. Se van a sentar aquí en completo silencio durante el resto de la clase y pensar en el lío que han montado. Y la próxima vez que les de el equipo, espero que lo usen bien.

Me pregunté cómo en el mundo esperaba que nadie supiera cómo utilizar el equipo correctamente si no les enseñaba. Al parecer, yo no era el único.

—Perdone, ¿señor? —Luppi, uno de los cadetes que había estado instruyendo, levantó la mano.

—Creo que haríamos mejor si supiéramos más sobre el deporte —dijo.

La cara del entrenador Kenpachi se ensombreció.

—Demasiado tarde para eso, Luppi. Busca sobre ello en la biblioteca si quieres.

—¿Por qué no deja que Kuchiki nos enseñe? —Asintió Luppi hacia mí—. Ha tenido lecciones privadas y sabe lo que está haciendo.

Para mi sorpresa, hubo murmullos de asentimiento de todos lados. A los otros cadetes les gustaba más de lo que pensaba, o cualquier cosa era preferible a pasar los últimos veinte minutos de la clase sin hacer nada. _Eso era más probable_, pensé, pero sin importar la razón, me conmovió el voto de confianza de mi compañero de clase.

Kenpachi realmente parecía estar considerando la idea.

—¿Kuchiki? —preguntó, mirándome—. ¿Te importaría a venir aquí y compartir tus conocimientos?

Fue una buena cosa que no tuviera miedo de hablar en público. Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas procedentes de Jaegerjaquez y sus compinches, me levanté.

—No soy un experto —dije, llegando a situarme en la parte delantera de la habitación—. Pero puedo decirles por dónde empezar.

En el resto de la clase, expliqué los tres diferentes tipos de espadas de esgrima, sus estilos en las zonas de combate, y las zonas de strike. Le había pedido a Luppi que me ayudara a enseñar la forma adecuada y el equilibrio. Juntos, demostramos ataques, fintas y ataques de venta libre y maravillosamente, la mayor parte de la clase escuchaba y parecía interesada. Incluso el entrenador Kenpachi se hizo a un lado, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y asentía con la cabeza, pensativo.

Pero a pesar de que hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para instruir a mis compañeros cadetes, no pude dejar de pensar en Jaegerjaquez. La clase acabaría pronto y entonces ¿qué iba a hacer? Normalmente me escabulliría por la puerta de atrás, mientras que el resto de los cadetes iban a las duchas. Dudaba, sin embargo, no iba a poder ser capaz de gestionar este tipo de salida discreta con Jaegerjaquez vigilando todos mis movimientos.

Finalmente, la clase terminó. El entrenador Kenpachi me dio las gracias y me dijo que podía pedir prestado el equipo de esgrima a la hora que quisiera para practicar. Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí, pero fue poco consuelo, sobre todo desde que comenzó a vagar hacia su despacho en el momento en que terminó de hablar para mí. Vi a Jaegerjaquez mirándolo, evidentemente preparándose para saltar al minuto en que la figura de autoridad estuviera fuera del camino.

—Oye. —Luppi tocó mi brazo y levanté la vista para verle fruncir el ceño hacia mí—. No pasa nada —murmuró—. Sal por la puerta lateral detrás de las gradas. Voy a mantenerlo ocupado.

—¡Gracias! —Sonreí a mi aliado inesperado, agradecida—. Y gracias por preguntar al entrenador para que me deje demostrar. Si no hubieses...

—Él habría vuelto a su oficina y hubiese dejado que Jaegerjaquez te hiciera picadillo. Lo sé —dijo con gravedad—. Lo que es exactamente lo que va a hacer si no sales de aquí. _Ahora_.

Me dirigí en la dirección que Luppi había indicado, observando por el rabillo del ojo mientras fue a interceptar a Jaegerjaquez. Esperaba que les diera una paliza de mi parte, pero sabía que no iba a suceder. Obviamente, él estaba dispuesto a interferir un poco por mí, porque admiraba mi habilidad, pero eso era todo. No se enfrentaría a Jaegerjaquez o amenazaría con luchar como Kurosaki.

Me deslicé silenciosamente por la puerta lateral y me encontré en un rincón abandonado de la escuela. El lado del gimnasio estaba en un lado y la alta barrera metálica de seguridad que rodeaba todo el campus estaba en el otro. Hubo una sola rotura en la puerta que estaba rodeada por los arbustos con flores azules y verdes por delante, pero nada más de interés alguno. Bueno, eso no importaba, lo único que me interesaba era estar lejos de Jaegerjaquez. Y al parecer, por fin lo había conseguido.

Estaba suspirando de alivio cuando un par de manos grandes y carnosas me agarraron de los brazos desde atrás.

—Te tengo ahora, freshie —susurró una voz en mi oído—. Y esta vez no te voy a dejar ir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, al parecer Ichigo esta sospechando algo o no? Y por más que Rukia use su champú, no dejara de oler a chica xD Pero tenemos que ver como lo resuelve :/**

**En cuanto a Grimmjow, como siempre hace de las suyas para querer lastimar a Rukia, lo bueno es que Rukia supo esta vez como defenderse del matón. Y que tal este chico Luppin? Estará ayudando en verdad a Rukia? Mmm que piensan ustedes? Solo esperemos que no le pase nada malo x3 Ya sería el colmo que Grimmjow siempre quiere hacerle daño e.e Pero para saber mas, tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo x3 **

**Solo para aclarar:**

***Wonderweiss Margela**** (****ワンダーワイス・マルジェラ****, **_**Wandāwaisu Marujera**_**) era el 77º ****Arrancar**** que formó parte del ejército de ****Sōsuke Aizen****. Aunque no formó parte de los ****Espada****, considerados los diez Arrancar más poderosos, la ****Sociedad de Almas**** ha determinado que su poder espiritual es similar al de ellos. De hecho, a raíz de sus últimas intervenciones en la historia, se ha especulado con el hecho de que el nivel de Wonderweiss rivalice con el de los Espada de rango más alto, o que incluso podría llegar a superarlos**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, les deseo un hermoso Inicio de Semana y un Feliz Lunes ^^ Nos leemos el Miércoles, Jane!**


	16. Capitulo 15

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "The Academy", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores: Emmaline Andrews y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**_Respondiendo reviews__:_**

_**antonia. **__**: Estoy de acuerdo contigo e.e Ella tiene que aguantarse las estupideces de Grimmjow y en este capítulo no es la excepción :/ **_

_**jailys-sama**__**: A mí me da mucho gusto que sigas mi fic ^^ Y pues en este capítulo te vas a dar cuenta si la lastimaron o no :3**_

_**ninasifuentes**__**: Bueno, primero no le des importancia al review tan largo xD Me gusta leerlos siempre :3 No te preocupes Orihime no tiene cabida en esta historia xD Ya ves siempre Grimmjow quiere lastimarla, espera a ver este capítulo e.e Ichigo está teniendo sus dudas, porque le parece extraño que un chico huela tan bien siendo "un chico" xD Rukia se esta enamorando de él, pero sabe que no puede ser por todo este rollo de su secreto y porque si se da a conocer ante Ichigo puede ser expulsada de la Academia además de que a su hermano le puede ir mal. Tratare de acomodar a los chicos en el fic y si no lo notaste (aunque se que no lo puse creo) Byakuya es el padre de Rukia ^^ Muchas gracias por seguirme, cuídate y disculpa la demora del capítulo x3**_

_**Adrii Kyouyama**__**: Holis ^^ Aquí sabrás si Ichigo la rescato o no n_n Gracias por leer :3**_

_**Purah**__**: También amo las adaptaciones *-* Son tan geniales y como dices cuando involucran a mis parejas favoritas :3 Lo sé, los finales son un asco o a veces las adaptaciones se quedan muy cortas y dejan mucho que desear. Bueno ya me dio curiosidad por saber que fue lo que leíste del libro xD mmm quiero saber x3 Gracias por comentar.**_

**Bueno, mil disculpas que haya actualizado hasta esta hora, pero no es lo mismo un día de semana que un finde, aunque es culpa mía, por no haber dejado el capitulo adaptado (como a veces lo hago) desde el día anterior, ya solo para subirlo al dia siguiente y hoy no hubo luz casi todo el dia, además que estuve ocupada con los accesorios de mi cosplay (que aun no termino e.e).**

**Y al pareces todas tuvieron razón Luppin traiciono a Rukia o eso me hace pensar a mí, que tal y si Grimmjow lo obligo a decirle hacia donde se había ido ella? Mmm igualmente opto por la primera e.e**

**Bueno dejo de decir tonterías y los dejo leer ^^ Nos leemos abajo :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

Me di la vuelta para ver que Edorad tenía mis brazos en un abrazo aparentemente irrompible.

—¡Déjame ir! —Traté de empujarle, pero se movió fuera de alcance, riéndose a carcajadas, como si mi lucha fuera muy divertida para él.

— Jaegerjaquez dijo que podrías tratar de esta manera —dijo, sonriendo—. Supongo que tenía razón, no vas a alejarte de mí otra vez, enano.

—¡Déjame ir! —exigí otra vez, luchando. Pero era como luchar contra una roca. Edorad obviamente no era el más astuto de por aquí, pero era tan fuerte como un toro e igual de terco.

A pesar de que no había esperanza, no dejé de luchar. No iba a pararme ahí pasivamente y dejar que me agarrara hasta que Jaegerjaquez llegara. _Tengo que salir_ _de aquí antes de que aparezca_, me dije mientras luchaba desesperadamente en las carnosas garras de Edorad. _Tengo que..._

—Bueno, bueno, freshie, ¿Tan pronto te quieres ir? —Apareció Jaegerjaquez de la esquina del gimnasio, con una sonrisa en su fea cara. Di Roy estaba justo detrás de él, sonriendo también.

Era como una pesadilla, una repetición de lo que había pasado, o casi pasó en el dormitorio. Sólo que esta vez Kurosaki no estaba allí para salvarme.

—Déjame en paz. —Traté de hacer que mi voz sonara severa—. Te gané en una batalla justa, Jaegerjaquez. Ha terminado.

—Y ahora yo te voy a vencer en una lucha injusta. —Me sonrió—. Porque no ha terminado, freshie. No hasta que yo lo diga. —Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó algo largo y afilado y plateado. Un cuchillo—. Sobre ese bonito ojo violeta que quería de souvenir...

—Nunca te saldrás con la tuya —dije con desesperación, retrocediendo contra Edorad mientras Jaegerjaquez avanzaba hacia mí—. ¿Crees que no voy a decir algo si me ciegas?

—Buen punto. — Jaegerjaquez se quedó pensativo, una extraña expresión en su rostro torpe—. Bueno, en ese caso, supongo que será mejor que te corte la lengua también. —Vino hacia mí de nuevo—. Edorad, sostenlo quieto. Di Roy, tómalo de la cabeza. —Su tono plano y el brillo en sus ojos de color de azul me decía que esto no era ninguna broma, estaba a punto de convertirme en ciego y mudo. Cuando mi padre lo descubriera, probablemente lo consideraría un castigo apropiado por la decepción que me había causado, pero no pude encontrar consuelo en eso.

Respirando hondo, abrí la boca para gritar... y la volví a cerrar cuando las hojas verdes azuladas crujieron y Kurosaki salió de la rotura en la puerta de alta seguridad.

—Deja que se vaya, Jaegerjaquez. —Su voz era profunda y dominante pero Jaegerjaquez no soltó el cuchillo ni le hizo un gesto a Edorad para que me soltara. En cambio, dio un paso hacia mí, el cuchillo cada vez más cerca de mi ojo derecho.

—No esta vez, Kurosaki. Esta vez voy a hacer exactamente lo que quiera con tu bonito compañero de habitación y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme.

Kurosaki se acercó, moviéndose con el sigilo de un felino sorprendente para un hombre tan alto.

—Piensa en lo que estás haciendo, Jaegerjaquez —habló en voz baja, con los ojos parpadeantes entre mí y el matón—. Ir con un cuchillo por la escuela sólo te llevará a ser expulsado. Pero vas a perder una mano por usarlo contra alguien.

Sentí a Edorad incomodarse detrás de mí.

—Tiene razón en eso, Jaegerjaquez. Todos vamos a perder una mano si haces esto.

—¿Qué te pasa, Edorad? —gruñó Jaegerjaquez —. ¿Tienes miedo de que te quiten lo que utilizas para hacerte una paja?

Di Roy se rió con inquietud.

— Jaegerjaquez sólo está bromeando, Edorad. Realmente no le va a cortar nada al enano.

—¿Crees que estoy jugando? — Jaegerjaquez se volvió hacia Di Roy, con una mirada maníaca en sus azulados ojos—. ¿Después de lo que me hizo en clase? Demonios sí, ¡Le voy a cortar! El Freshie aquí presente se va a quedar literalmente en _carne fresca _cuando haya terminado con él.

Mientras los tres peleaban, vi a Kurosaki arrastrarse cada vez más cerca. Sabían que estaba ahí pero la pelea les distrajo. Además, Jaegerjaquez se mostraba confiado de tener la delantera.

No podía decir que no estaba de acuerdo con él. Después de todo, tenía un cuchillo alrededor de una pulgada de mi cara. Un movimiento en falso y me quedaría ciega o incluso muerta. No tenía ni idea de cómo planeaba Kurosaki apaciguar la situación, aunque derribara al matón, Jaegerjaquez podría sacarme el ojo antes de que Kurosaki pudiera detenerlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—Vamos, Jaegerjaquez —decía Di Roy—. Sólo porque el enano te golpeara con esa espada de juguete...

—Lo hizo frente a _toda la clase _—rugió Jaegerjaquez —. Delante de _todos_, ¡maldita sea!

—Lo superaras. —Kurosaki estaba detrás de él ahora. Lo miré, con los ojos como platos y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, como si me dijera que no me preocupara—. Vamos, Jaegerjaquez, esto ha ido demasiado lejos —dijo en una voz suave y razonable.

Jaegerjaquez volvió la cabeza y pareció darse cuenta de lo cerca que tenía a Kurosaki.

—Atrás. —Su voz era fría—. Si das otro paso más Kurosaki, voy a...

De repente, todo sucedió al mismo tiempo. El cabello anaranjado de Kurosaki y el uniforme azul eran un borrón de movimiento y vi que el cuchillo venía hacia mí. Me quedé mirándolo aturdida, esperando sentir su punta afilada perforar mi ojo y el pop como una uva en cualquier momento. En cambio, desapareció por arte de magia y Jaegerjaquez con él. Miré con asombro cómo se daba la vuelta. Tenía una mirada sorprendida en su rostro mientras estuvo en el aire por un momento, y luego aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo sobre su espalda.

El matón que parecía un bicho sobre su espalda, con la cara roja y furiosa mientras trataba de luchar para ponerse de pie. Kurosaki puso un pie en el cuello y le miró.

—Quédate ahí.

—¡Qué demonios, Kurosaki! —Empujó el pie y se puso de pie, con los puños listos—. ¡Vamos!

—¿De verdad quieres? —Kurosaki enarcó una ceja—. ¿Estás seguro de eso, Jaegerjaquez?

En respuesta, el matón se tiró encima, balanceándose salvajemente. Kurosaki lo esquivó con facilidad y gracia pero lo vi agarrarle el brazo fornido a Jaegerjaquez mientras se alejaba rápidamente. De repente, Jaegerjaquez estaba en el aire de nuevo. Se cayó de espaldas y tosió, obviamente tratando de respirar. Aun así, trató de levantarse de nuevo.

—No lo creo. —Kurosaki le puso el pie en el cuello una vez más—. ¡Estate quieto!

La cara de Jaegerjaquez era púrpura de rabia.

—Déjame levantarme.

—Todavía no. —Kurosaki frunció el ceño—. Lo digo en serio, Jaegerjaquez quédate quieto. No me hagas clavarte al suelo.

Jaegerjaquez abruptamente dejó de luchar y miró hacia el otro cadete.

—¿Qué quieres?

—En primer lugar, quiero que esos idiotas suelten a Kuchiki. —Kurosaki les hizo una seña a Di Roy y Edorad que me soltaron y se alejaron sin siquiera consultar a Jaegerjaquez. Kurosaki sonrió—. Bien. Kuchiki, ven aquí.

No perdí tiempo en cumplir. Me dirigí a su lado lo más pronto posible, teniendo cuidado de mantenerme al margen de Jaegerjaquez.

—Gracias —le dije, en voz baja.

Kurosaki se limitó a asentir.

—Ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de esto. —El largo cuchillo de plata apareció en su mano como por arte de magia. Se volvió y lo tiró tan lejos como pudo hacia los bosques que rodeaban la valla de seguridad. Vi a la hoja de plata destellar por la luz del sol y luego nada, probablemente, perdido para siempre en la espesa maleza.

Jaegerjaquez maldijo en voz alta.

—¡Vas a pagar por esto! Mi padre me compró el cuchillo.

—¿Ah? —dijo Kurosaki con frialdad—. ¿Crees que querría que lo usaras en niños pequeños con la mitad de tu tamaño?

Interiormente me enfurecí al ser llamada ʺniño pequeñoʺ, pero no iba a decirle nada a Kurosaki por ello en estos momentos.

—No importa —se rió desagradablemente Jaegerjaquez —. Siempre puedo conseguir otro. Y cuando lo haga, puedo apostar que freshie va a ser el primero en verlo.

—No. —La voz de Kurosaki sonó dura—. Esto termina aquí. Si te atrapo molestando a mi compañero de habitación de nuevo voy a romperte las costillas, la nariz, y ambos brazos. No serás capaz de masturbarte durante meses, a menos que uno de estos idiotas te ayude. ¿Oyes lo que te digo, Jaegerjaquez?

Los ojos de cerdito de Jaegerjaquez se estrecharon malhumorados.

—Te escucho —refunfuñó.

—Bien. —Finalmente Kurosaki quitó el pie y dio un paso atrás, permitiendo que el matón se levantara—. No lo olvides.

—Oh, lo recordaré, está bien. — Jaegerjaquez sacudió a Edorad, que había tratado de ayudarle a levantarse, y se sacudió el polvo lentamente—. Créeme, Kurosaki, tengo buena memoria para este tipo de cosas.

Eso no me sonó muy bien, pero al parecer era lo mejor que íbamos a conseguir.

Esperaba que Kurosaki nos dejara irnos ahora, sólo quería estar lo más lejos de Jaegerjaquez como fuera posible.

Para mi gran alivio Kurosaki asintió con la cabeza y me dijo:

—Vámonos. —Entonces él se alejó con confianza hacia nuestro dormitorio, llevándome a trompicones detrás de él. Eché un último vistazo por encima de mi hombro y vi a Jaegerjaquez allí de pie, mirándome con una expresión de puro odio malévolo en su rostro. Envió un escalofrío por mi espalda y un nudo en mi estómago. A toda prisa, miré hacia otro lado, pero esa mirada se quedó conmigo.

Algo me decía que no importaba lo que Kurosaki dijera, mis problemas con Jaegerjaquez estaban lejos de terminarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

****NO TIENE QUE VER CON EL FIC****

**Chicas (os) estoy triste u.u Acabo de darme cuenta que Matt Bomer, ya no será Christian Grey (otra vez) T-T Si ya han leído Cincuenta Sombras sabrán de lo que hablo u.u Tengo unas ganas de llorar horrible u.u Mis sueños de ver a Matt en esa película se fueron por el drenaje por segunda vez TT-TT Porque E.L. James no nos hiso caso (de nuevo) Y este sujeto ****Jamie Dornan (Quien será el que interpretara a Grey) asumo que fue elegido solo porque es el mari-novio de la directora o productora o yo no sé qué ¬¬ Eso me pone furiosa *con ganas de asesinar a alguien* Ok ya, mejor me calmo *contando hasta diez***

**Ya hablando sombre el fic. Ichigo llego a su rescate como era de esperarse :3 Y reverenda tunda la que le dio a Grimmjow, se lo tenía bien merecido ¬¬ Y como dijo Rukia sus problemas con él, están lejos de acabar. Grimmjow buscara la manera de lastimarla y hasta que no lo logre no quedara satisfecho e.e**

**Bueno, me despido por ahora, recuerden que nos vemos hasta el domingo con nuevo capítulo n_n Que tengan un feliz jueves, cuídense y hasta pronto. Jane!**


	17. Capitulo 16

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "The Academy", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores: Emmaline Andrews y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**_Respondiendo reviews__:_**

_**ninasifuentes**_: **Bueno, pero viéndolo bien, esta mejor que Charlie no? Aunque como dije, sigo prefiriendo al bombosote de Matt Bomer T-T**

**Grimmjow seguirá haciendo de las suyas, pero en este capítulo sabrás como Ichigo la piensa ayudar n_n Gracias por comentar, cuidate y saludos :3**

_**jailys-sama**__**: **_**Si y todo porque Rukia no debió ver, lo que vio x3 Pero Ichigo llego a su rescate y ahora el podrá ayudarle de alguna forma, en este capítulo te darás cuenta n_n Gracias por comentar n_n**

_**Purah**__**: **_**Hola, como te cuento que ya me leí el libro? Xd Cuando quiero adaptar un libro, lo leo primero y veo si tiene mucho que ver con los personajes, de lo contrario no, te lo preguntaba porque quería saber de qué parte del libro te referías, me abriste la curiosidad Xd Soy muy curiosa x3… Y me gusta mucho tu sugerencia del final, agregarle más detalles y eso, creo que hasta podría regalarles el lemon que tanto por ahí me están pidiendo desde hace mucho :P Pero ya vere, no quisiera cambiarle muchas cosas (aunque siendo una adaptación debería ser así e.e) Lo voy a pensar *re entusiasmada***

**Tu lo has dicho ha sido un cobarde de primera, meterse con un "niño pequeño" como dijo Ichigo y todo por algo estúpido, Grimmjow (ni Rukia) aprenden de ninguna forma, ella se mete en mucho problemas con él y Grimmjow no aprender que Ichigo estará para proteger a Rukia**

**Nos leemos pronto n_n Y otra vez como te cuento que yo administro esa página LOL Aunque no admin. mucho, me conoceras como Dark Rukia, es mas hasta estoy en el grupo de la pagina, sino sabes cuál es, pídemelo en MP n_n Hasta pronto :3**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan review, me animan mucho cuando los leo n_n Una cosa más, solo les aviso que el capítulo de hoy será algo pequeño. En fin los dejos con el capitulo y nos leemos abajo n_n**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

Kurosaki me rodeó tan pronto como llegamos a nuestra habitación.

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo, sacando de quicio a Jaegerjaquez? ¿Crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que correr por todo el campus salvando tu flacucho trasero?

—¡No lo hice a propósito! —grité en respuesta, envolviendo mis manos en puños—. Él vino a mí primero. El entrenador Kempachi estaba dando una lección de esgrima y Jaegerjaquez…

—Sí, sí, ya escuché eso. —Hizo una seña con la mano desestimándome con un ceño—. Wonderweiss le dijo a Ayasegawa quien casualmente estaba en la enfermería en el momento en que Wonderweiss estaba siendo tratado por su cortada. Ayasegawa vino y me contó, y es una maldita buena cosa que lo hiciera. Si no lo hubiera hecho, estarías colectando tus ojos del césped en este momento.

—Lo sé. —Temblé y me envolví en mis brazos, toda mi ira repentinamente drenándose—. Lo sé.

—Oye… —Se sentó a mi lado—. Estás temblando. —Colocó una mano en mi brazo pero la sacudí.

—No, no lo estoy. Yo… estoy bien. —Traté de hacer que mi voz sonara fuerte pero tembló a pesar de mis mejores intenciones—. Lamento que me tuvieras que salvar de nuevo. Lo siento si eso te molesta.

Kurosaki suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo y convirtiéndolo en un halo naranja alrededor de su cabeza.

—No estoy de verdad molesto contigo, pequeño. Sólo estaba _preocupado_. Pudiste haber sido seriamente herido allí, Jaegerjaquez está más loco de lo que pensé.

—De verdad que lo ha demostrado. —Bajé la mirada a la cama—. ¿Realmente piensas que me dejará en paz desde ahora?

—No, no lo creo. —Sonaba sombrío—. Aunque sepa que cumpliré mi amenaza, creo que de verdad piensa que molestarte valdrá la pena.

—Me temía eso —dije llanamente—. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero ir con el director.

—No haría mucho bien incluso si lo hicieras. —Kurosaki frunció el ceño—. Esperan que luches tus propias batallas en la Academia. Y además, la posición del padre de Jaegerjaquez le da ventaja. Lo que necesitas es una manera de derrotarlo, como hiciste en la clase de aptitud física. —Me sonrió—. Escuché sobre eso, sabes. Wonderweiss le dijo a Ayasegawa que estuviste maravilloso. Debes ser muy bueno con la espada, ¿huh?

—Sí —asentí—. Qué mal que no pueda llevar una a cada lugar al que voy.

Kurosaki lucía pensativo.

—No puedes llevar una espada, y no puedo estar contigo a cada minuto del día, pero hay una manera en la que puedes protegerte.

—¿Cómo? —Le miré esperanzada—. Haré lo que sea.

—Tengo que enseñarte algunos movimientos de defensa personal. —Golpeó la cama con decisión—. Eso es. Empezando mañana tú y yo vamos a pasar bastante tiempo en el gimnasio.

—¿Defensa personal? —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Es eso lo que le hiciste a Jaegerjaquez?

—No. Lo que le hice a Jaegerjaquez fue Judo, es una técnica de artes marciales.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera había oído de eso. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso, de cualquier manera?

—Tomé lecciones, de la misma manera en que tú tomaste lecciones de esgrima —dijo Kurosaki pacientemente—. Soy cinturón negro, sabes. Iba a competir en las finales del campeonato Internacional cuando…

—¿Cuándo qué? —pregunté, genuinamente interesada.

Pero Kurosaki sólo sacudió la cabeza.

—Olvídalo. No importa.

—A mí me importa —dije suavemente—. Me doy cuenta de que tienes un secreto, Kurosaki. No presiono porque, bueno, sé sobre secretos. Pero si alguna vez quieres hablar…

—Gracias, renacuajo. —Me ofreció una media sonrisa y frotó mi cabello con afecto—. Tal vez algún día te haré caso. En este momento es casi hora de cenar.

Suspiré.

—Sí, lo es. Y me estaré escudando a tu sombra como de costumbre. —Una repentina oleada de ira me hizo rechinar los dientes—. ¡Sólo desearía… desearía ser lo suficientemente grande para vencer a Jaegerjaquez por mí mismo!

—Oye, no eres un cobarde y no puedes evitar ser pequeño. —Kurosaki me tomó por los hombros y miró intensamente a mis ojos—. No te preocupes, Kuchiki, de verdad no me importa que te pegues a mí.

—Bueno, a mí sí me importa —dije rígidamente—. Quiero decir, no me importa ir a lugares contigo, a mí… me gusta eso. Pero sí me importa sentir que no estoy seguro si no estás cerca.

—Eso me molesta también, mucho. —Kurosaki suspiró y tomó una expresión problemática en su rostro—. Desearía saber por qué…

—¿Por qué, qué? —solté cuando bajo el tono.

Kurosaki frunció el ceño.

—Por qué me siento tan… tan protector contigo. Tal vez es por Hana… — masculló, medio para sí mismo.

—¿Quién? —pregunté.

—Nadie. —Kurosaki sacudió al cabeza—. Es sólo… eso es, uh… no es la manera usual en que te sientes con tus amigos. Amigos hombres, de cualquier manera.

Mi corazón golpeaba contra mis costillas de nuevo. _¿Estaba cerca de descubrir mi secreto?_

—Tal vez es porque soy un "niño pequeño" —dije bromeando, tratando de desestimar la situación.

—¿Qué? —rió Kurosaki—. Oh, _eso_. Mira, renacuajo, no puedes tomar nada de lo que le digo a Jaegerjaquez de manera personal. Sólo trataba de sacártelo de encima.

—Bueno, si puedes enseñarme cómo lanzarlo sobre su espalda de la manera en que tú lo hiciste, puede ayudar —sugerí—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso, de cualquier manera?

—Te mostraré en el gimnasio mañana —prometió Kurosaki—. Dejaré Química Aplicada un poco temprano y te encontraré después de tu clase de aptitud física. Podemos practicar en las esteras, y tal vez puedas enseñarme un poco de tu genial trabajo con la espada también.

—Lecciones de esgrima por lecciones de Judo suena como un trato justo para mí.

—De verdad no estaré enseñándote Judo, no estoy calificado para hacer eso. Pero puedo enseñarte como defenderte a ti mismo mejor, si de repente te encuentras sin espada. —Sonrió.

—Muy bien —asentí. Luego, incapaz de detenerme, me incliné y toqué su manga—. Gracias Kurosaki —dije mirándolo a los ojos—. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Yo… no seré capaz de compensártelo.

Para mi sorpresa mis mejillas de verdad se ruborizaron.

—Ni lo menciones —dijo ásperamente—. Vamos, es hora de la cena.

Salté de la cama y lo seguí fuera de la habitación. Había algo más que quería preguntarle, algo que le había dicho a Jaegerjaquez antes de rescatarme.

Pero sus otras palabras habían llevado el pensamiento fuera de mi mente. "_Quisiera saber por qué me siento tan protector contigo…_" ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Sentía de alguna manera que yo era una chica? ¿Mi secreto todavía estaba a salvo? ¿Y no debería estar sintiéndome un poco más preocupada ahora?

Pero el mareo seguía sobrepasando mis emociones más oscuras. _Le gusto, ¡quiere protegerme! _No pude evitar pensar. Y aunque me había hecho un voto a mímisma de dejar mis sentimientos por Kurosaki a un lado, les sentía creciendo en míde nuevo, como la luz y el aire, como las burbujas en una bebida gaseosa e igualde imposible de contener.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo, iba a subir otro minna-san pero estoy ocupada terminado mis cosplays, aun me faltan muchas cosas que hacer y solo tengo 2 semanas x3 Creo que me volveré loca T-T **

**En fin, espero les haya gustado el capitulo n_n Nos leemos hasta el miércoles, sin falta n_n Que empiecen bien su semana y que tengan un feliz Lunes. Jane!**


	18. Capitulo 17

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "The Academy", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores: Emmaline Andrews y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**_Respondiendo reviews__:_**

**_Ana-Friky-chan__: _Grimmjow es un desgraciado y hasta que no le haga peor mal no quedara feliz e.e Ichigo decidió ayudarla ya que no estará con ella todo el tiempo y ella debe aprender a defenderse ^^ Para que Ichigo descubra su secreto falta mucho xD y ni modo tendrás que esperar y en cuanto a las "caricias y besos" pues está cerca y el lemon creo que lo dejare hasta el final x3 Gracias Anita, pero aun me falta mucho para terminar mi cosplay y voy a estar relajada hasta la el 10 de Nov. Por la noche x3**

_**ninasifuentes**__**: **_**Bueno primero se dara admitirá sus sentimientos, pero no quiero spoilear mucho xD Así que te toca esperar y seguir leyendo, por cierto en este capítulo se verá algo de eso. Gracias por comentar ^^**

**jailys-sama****: Ese Ichigo así todo sobreprotector con Rukia :3 Gracias por comentar y aquí el capitulo :3**

**Purah****: No te preocupes por eso xD Pero tú ya dijiste las mejores partes del libro, fueron las que más me gustaron y la parte donde Ichigo recibe el castigo por ella, eso me encanto *w* Ah y también cuando él le cuenta… Bueno, mejor no sigo spoileando xD**

**Aun falta que admitan lo que siente, pero tú ya leíste el libro y sabes a lo que me refiero xD A mí lo que me encanto fue que el a pesar de que Rukia es como una molestia, el siempre la protege.**

**Oye a quien le sugeriste mi fic? x3 Y sí, hay varias administradoras que subimos fics aquí, aunque algunas creo que no hemos continuado con nuestros fics. Muchas gracias se supone que yo tuve suficiente tiempo para ponerme hacer mis cosplays pero no me decidía por cual xD y lo peor es que estoy corta de presupuesto, así que me tuve que ir por los que no me cuestan tanto dinero x3 Y me quede con las ganas de hacer el cosplay de Misaka T-T**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos con referente a mi cosplays y… por dejarme siempre un review :3 Pero bueno, los dejo que lean el capitulo y nos leemos abajo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17**

—Judo literalmente significa "el camino de la suavidad" —dijo Kurosaki mientras nos colocábamos uno enfrente del otro en las colchonetas que el Entrenador Kenpachi nos había permitido llevar a una esquina del gimnasio. Había convencido a mi compañero de cuarto para que me enseñara algunas de las técnicas que había usado en contra de Jaegerjaquez el día anterior, aunque él insistía que nos concentráramos en defensa personal.

—¿El camino de la suavidad? —pregunté, ajustando mi gi*****. La parte trasera del gimnasio era la bodega donde se guardaban los equipos en desuso, y Kurosaki había encontrado el traje adecuado para mi talla. Era una chaqueta suelta de manga larga y pantalones atados con un grueso cinturón de tela. Debajo llevaba una camiseta de algodón oscuro para esconder mejor las vendas en mi pecho. El gi de Kurosaki era negro con un cinturón negro que hacía juego. Ambos nos habíamos quitado nuestras botas y calcetines, para evitar heridas y tener más estabilidad en las colchonetas.

—"Ju" quiere decir _gentil _o _suave_, y "Do" _camino _o _vía _—continuó.

—No vi nada suave en la forma en que derribaste a Jaegerjaquez ayer —dije.

—Pero lo fue —dijo Kurosaki con sinceridad—. Usando las mismas técnicas pude haber dislocado sus articulaciones o roto sus huesos. En cambio, simplemente lo inhabilite.

Vaya. Recordé la advertencia que le había dado a Jaegerjaquez, sobre romper sus costillas, nariz y brazos, pero de repente me di cuenta que Kurosaki tenía la capacidad para cumplir su amenaza; y muy fácilmente. Con razón toda la escuela mantenía una distancia respetuosa con él.

Asentí.

—De acuerdo, te creo. Continua.

—En el Judo, nunca te resistes, cedes y usas la fuerza de tu oponente en su contra —continuó Kurosaki—. Así que, técnicamente, entre más fuerte es tu oponente, más duro tienes que trabajar.

—Tengo mucho trabajo duro en lo que respecta a Jaegerjaquez —dije seriamente.

Kurosaki sonrió.

—Exacto. Entre más grandes son, más fuerte caen. Ahora, el Judo en realidad está dividido en varias secciones incluyendo lanzamientos, inmovilizaciones, retenciones o llaves. Te voy a demostrar cada una de ellas, pero siento que debes concentrarte en lanzamientos y defensa personal por ahora. No querrás lanzar a alguien como Jaegerjaquez al piso a menos que sepas que hacer con él después.

Eso tenía sentido.

—Está bien, enséñame como lo lanzaste ayer.

—Eso fue un lanzamiento de hombro con un brazo, un Ipoon Seoinage. Te mostraré como lo hice con Jaegerjaquez pero primero debes aprender como caer.

—¿Cómo _caer_? —pregunté, levantado una ceja.

—Si quieres que te enseñe Judo, sí. —Kurosaki frunció el ceño—. No quiero lastimarte, cachorro.

—No soy tan delicado —protesté—. Vamos, trátame como un chico… Uh, digo, como cualquier otro chico con el cual estuvieras entrenando.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Te estoy tratando como a cualquier compañero de combate. La primera cosa que todos aprenden en Judo es como caer sin lastimarse. —Procedió a enseñarme varias técnicas para amortiguar la caída, después de diez minutos cuando parecía que estaba entendiendo, Kurosaki declaró que estábamos listos para continuar.

—Ahora, para lanzar a tu oponente, lo primero es sacarlo de balance —dijo Kurosaki. Se posicionó firmemente, con sus pies separados a la altura de los hombros y me dijo—: Atácame.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan sólo te ataco?

Kurosaki asintió.

—Lo más fuerte que puedas. Vamos.

Estaba más que feliz de hacer lo que me pedía. Aquí estaba la oportunidad de obtener el entrenamiento de combate mano-a-mano que siempre había deseado. Siempre había sentido celos de Rukichi cuando él y su tutor combatían o luchaban juntos. Ahora iba a aprender cómo mantenerme segura y poner a un atacante fuera de juego.

En mi primer intento, lo único que estuvo fuera de juego fui yo. Corrí hacia Kurosaki tal como me había indicado, tratando de atacar con toda mi fuerza. Apenas tuve tiempo de ver la pequeña sonrisa insinuándose en sus labios antes de que me encontrara suspendida en el aire y yendo hacia las colchonetas.

Afortunadamente, recordé las técnicas para caer que me había enseñado, golpeando la colchoneta con mi mano libre para absorber algo del shock de mi abrupta caída.

Kurosaki parecía complacido.

—No está mal, camarón. Nada malo en absoluto. Ahora, déjame mostrarte como hice eso.

Me tomó del brazo y me atrajo hacia él, explicando paso-a-paso exactamente como me había lanzado. Sabía que debía estar poniendo atención, y lo estaba haciendo. Pero parte de mi cerebro quería seguir pensando en lo cerca que estaba, y lo miel que eran sus ojos, y lo bien que olía, como sudor limpio y cálida esencia masculina.

Kurosaki me mostró varios lanzamientos básicos, e incluso me dejó practicar tratando de lanzarlo; lo cual no era fácil pues era mucho más grande que yo. Pero logré hacerlo, disfrutando el hecho de que podía mover a un oponente dos veces más grande que yo.

—Claro, Jaegerjaquez no va a quedarse quieto como un saco de harina y dejar que lo derrumbes —señaló, poniéndose en pie y ajustando su gi.

Sus palabras me causaron un escalofrío. Tenía razón; Jaegerjaquez era despiadado y obviamente estaba mentalmente inestable. Me preguntaba si realmente sería capaz de aplicar lo que Kurosaki me enseñaba si el matón me atacaba otra vez.

—Cuéntame más —dije, tratando de pensar en otra cosa—. Prometiste enseñarme otras técnicas, también.

—Lo hice, ¿verdad? —Kurosaki asintió—. ¿Qué quieres aprender?

—Ayer, cuando tenías a Jaegerjaquez en el piso y trató de levantarse, le dijiste "no hagas que te inmovilice" ¿Podrías haberlo retenido contra su voluntad?

Kurosaki se encogió de hombros.

—Claro. Mira, agáchate en la colchoneta conmigo y te mostraré.

—Está bien —dije, bajando a la colchoneta, esperando a ver qué haría después.

—Bien, digamos que eres Jaegerjaquez. Acuéstate de espaldas, justo como él lo estaba ayer.

Era un poco extraño estar acostada ahí con Kurosaki inclinándose sobre mí, pero me recordé que sólo me trataba como si fuera cualquier otro compañero, y traté de ignorar el caos que su presencia me provocaba.

—Entonces —continuó Kurosaki—. Estás en el piso, trata de levantarte.

Empecé a levantarme, sólo para encontrarme sujeta debajo de Kurosaki, mis brazos estirados encima de mi cabeza y mis piernas entrelazadas debajo de él.

—¿Lo ves? —El pecho de Kurosaki estaba presionado contra el mío, su rostro tan cerca que podía ver los destellos dorados en sus ojos mieles y sentir su cálido aliento en mis mejillas. De repente mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y no pude evitar mirar sus labios. Eran suaves y generosos y el labio inferior tenía una curva sensual. Y aun así, su boca era completamente masculina. De repente me pregunté cómo sería tener esos labios presionados contra los míos, como sería si me besara.

—¿Kuchiki? —El suave murmullo de Kurosaki me tomó por sorpresa y, me di cuenta que había dejado de hablar hacía unos momentos. En vez de decirme que hacer, él también estaba callado. De hecho, parecía estar estudiando mi rostro con tanta intensidad como yo el de él—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó suavemente, mirándome a los ojos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. —Pero no pude hacer que las palabras fueran más que un murmullo.

—Bien, ¿eh? —Me miró con recelo—. ¿Por qué te quedaste tan callado de repente? ¿Y por que están tus mejillas tan sonrojadas?

—Yo… —Traté de desviar mi mirada pero no pode. Tampoco podía explicar el efecto que su cercanía tenía en mí. En Japón, nunca hubiera estado en contacto tan íntimo y cercano con un hombre, era escandaloso. Pero aquí estaba, acostada en el piso con Kurosaki, quien estaba encima de mí. Era escandaloso y vergonzoso… y no quería que terminara nunca.

—¿Te estás sonrojando otra vez? —Kurosaki rozó mi mejilla con un dedo, y gemí un poco de la emoción y la vergüenza. ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué no quería que me dejara en paz?

—Claro que no, no seas tonto —susurré sin aliento, sintiéndome vulnerable.

Los ojos de Kurosaki se cerraron un poco mientras me miraba.

—En verdad tienes una cara bonita, ¿lo sabías? Especialmente cuando te sonrojas.

Sentí su voz vibrar en mi donde estábamos presionados juntos, y me hizo morder mi labio.

—Vamos, Kurosaki, deja de burlarte de mí —dije, tratando de hacer que mi voz sonara normal, y fallando miserablemente. Su cuerpo se sentía tan cálido junto al mío, y su esencia masculina y picante invadía mis sentidos y no me dejaba pensar. _Tan cerca, tan cerca como para besar…_

—No me estoy burlando esta vez. Estoy diciendo la verdad. —Su dedo rozó mi mejilla otra vez—. Kuchiki —murmuró—. Ruki…

Era la primera vez que había usado mi nombre y eso envió un choque de electricidad a través de mí.

—¿Sí? —respondí en un murmullo, sin poder apartar mi mirada de sus ojos.

Por un momento, su rostro reflejó confusión y frustración.

—No sé. No debería estar pensando… sintiendo…

—¿Sintiendo qué? —Apenas pude pronunciar las palabras.

—Tal vez… tal vez es porque tu cabello es tan largo y necesitas cortarlo que casi te ves como una chica —dijo de repente.

De inmediato el placer ilícito que sus caricias y palabras suaves me había dado se convirtió en terrible miedo.

—Déjame levantar —dije, moviéndome debajo de él—. Ahora, lo digo en serio, Kurosaki.

—Bien. —Se levantó de inmediato, liberándome. Nos sentamos en lados opuestos de la colchoneta, mirando el uno al otro. Estaba respirando con dificultad, como si acabara de correr una milla, mi pulso martillaba en mis oídos.

—Lo siento, Kuchiki. —Kurosaki pasó una mano por su cabello—. No, uh, estoy seguro de por qué dije eso.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —dije rígidamente—. Y para tu información, no puedo evitar verme de esta forma. Todos en mi familia tienen facciones delicadas.

Excepto por mi padre. Pero el punto es…

—El punto es que te inmovilicé y luego te llamé "chica". —Kurosaki frunció el ceño—. Lo lamento mucho. Creo que no estaba pensando. Es sólo que tu piel es muy suave, y hueles como… como flores y manzanas, aún después de todo el ejercicio que hemos estado haciendo.

—Dejé de usar ese champú hace mucho —protesté—. Ahora uso el tuyo.

—Lo sé. —Parecía frustrado—. Pero es como te dije antes, _aún _hueles bien. Es simplemente… confuso.

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho protectoramente.

—Qué hay para confundir acerca de que soy tu amigo y compañero de cuarto.

Es todo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Dejó salir una carcajada—. No te preocupes. No voy a empezar a actuar como Kyoraku contigo. Vamos. —Se levantó y me dio la mano para ayudarme—. Olvidémonos de inmovilizaciones y hagamos algo de defensa personal. Para eso estamos aquí, ¿no?

—Correcto —dije. Tomé su mano, pero Kurosaki no trató de entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, o tocar mi mejilla de nuevo. En vez de eso, tiró de mi mano hasta que me puso casi de puntillas y en vertical.

—De acuerdo —dijo brevemente—. Practiquemos zafarte de una llave. ¿Qué pasaría si Jaegerjaquez o uno de sus amigos te toman por detrás?

Por el resto de nuestro tiempo, juntos, entrenamos sin incidente. Pero no podía dejar de ver su rostro tan cerca al mío o escuchar sus palabras en mi cabeza. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer cuando me llamó por mi nombre? ¿Sería posible que Kurosaki tuviera sentimientos por mí? Seguramente no, él aún pensaba que yo era un chico, y me había dejado muy en claro que no tenía interés en otros hombres. Pero, ¿y sus comentarios? ¿Y por qué no podía dejar de sentir el suave roce de sus dedos en mi mejilla?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Que tal estuvo el capitulo minna? Les gusto? A mi sí, me encanto, estos dos cada vez se están acercando mas, aunque Ichigo se siente confundido y piense que es por otras razones, Rukia cada vez se enamora más de él y como no enamorarse de ese peli naranja *¬* Rayos! Quiero un novio como Ichigo u.u**

**_Solo para aclara_:**

*******Gi: ****uniforme con el que se practica el Judo.**

**Ah! Por cierto, discúlpenme que no actualice ayer, estuve haciendo unos mandados y llegue súper cansada a mi casa. Digo yo que no serviría para trabajar en una tienda, no llevaba ni media hora de caminar por todo el centro de la ciudad y ya me dolían los pies y la espalda u.u Y solo llegue a dormir xD **

**En fin que pasen un FELIZ HALLOWEEN! Y nos leemos hasta el domingo ^^ Jane!**


	19. Capitulo 18

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni la historia de "The Academy", me pertenecen, todos los personajes así como la historia original son propiedad de sus creadores: Emmaline Andrews y Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Bueno, me disculpo que no les vaya a contestar esta vez los reviews, por alguna razón me siento decaiga anímicamente, siento como si ciertas personas me han hecho de lado, cosa que no debería pasar, porque no tengo mucho tiempo de llevarme con esas personas, pero cuando confías en alguien y sientes que ese alguien te hace un lado, se siente muy feo u.u Además de cosas del corazón que ya no deberían dolerme *suspiro***

**Bueno, no debería de contarles mis problemas sentimentales a ustedes, es un poco tonto xD En fin agradecimientos a:** **nahhhh**** (olvide contestarte la vez pasada x3 y son como 35 capítulos por ahí) agradecimientos también a: ****Ana-Friky-chan****, teneme paciencia por favor, tengo mucha presión estos días, ****ninasifuentes****, ****Gabi zimmerman**** y por ultimo pero no menos importante a: ****Purah**** muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me animan mucho ^^**

**En estos días como saben eh tenido mucha presión por la conve que se viene este 9 y 10 de Nov. Así que solo me queda esta semana, pero no se preocupen que el capitulo del domingo lo dejare publicado antes de que me vaya ^^ Así que muy pendientes :3 Ahora sí, los dejo leer :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

Mis esperanzas de que mi guapo compañero de cuarto pudiera devolver mis sentimientos se desvanecieron pronto como piezas de un delicado jarrón lanzado contra un muro de piedra.

Después de la lección torpe de defensa propia, Kurosaki comenzó a alejarse de mí. No físicamente, él todavía estaba a mi lado, la mayor parte del tiempo, proporcionando un elemento de disuasión mudo pero muy obvio para Jaegerjaquez y sus camaradas y todavía me ayudó a conseguir una ducha cada noche. Pero emocionalmente, ya no estaba allí. Me dejó de hablar, dejó de reír y bromear. Incluso dejó de pedir ayuda en Cálculo, aunque sabía que aún lo necesitaba.

Quería preguntarle acerca de ello, acerca de esta nueva barrera, del silencio que había puesto entre nosotros, pero no sabía cómo empezar. ¿Cómo puede un hombre preguntar a otro hombre por qué no le gusta más sin que suene, bueno... como una chica? Si había una cosa que había aprendido en la Academia era que los hombres rara vez hablaban de sus sentimientos. Parecía que prefieren mantenerlos embotellados dentro hasta que explotan. Así que me mantuve en silencio y esperé, preguntándome si habría una explosión... o si Kurosaki estaría contento congelándome fuera de su vida para siempre.

La única persona además de mí que se percató de la ley de hielo que Kurosaki me estaba dando era Ayasegawa. Después de varias semanas miserables, en las que yo casi había olvidado lo que era tener un compañero de cuarto que era también un amigo, él finalmente lo mencionó durante la cena.

—Entonces —dijo casualmente cuando nos sentamos juntos al final de la mesa de la Tercera Formación y atizó el ruido de fondo casi incomible en nuestras bandejas—. Me di cuenta que el alto, pelinaranjo y helado ha entrado en su caparazón de nuevo y al parecer no _estás _invitado a entrar ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No lo sé. —Yo estaba demasiado miserable para tratar de disimular—. Nosotros nos llevábamos muy bien y entonces él... me dejó fuera. No sé qué hice para merecerlo.

—Tal vez fue algo que _no _hiciste. ¿Pensaste en eso? ¿Hmm? —Él levantó una negra ceja hacia mí con intención.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le pregunté, incapaz de ocultar la irritación en la voz—. ¿Qué diablos se supone que debo estar haciendo que no he hecho? — Desde luego, en casa, en Japón nunca hubiera jurado de un modo tan poco femenino. Pero, o la crudeza de estar en medio de todos varones se me fue contagiando, o estaba demasiado triste para preocuparme por un mejor decoro.

—No lo sé, mi pequeño maniquí —dijo Ayasegawa arrastrando las palabras—. Pero sé que si el hombre que amo me salvó de una muerte segura y desmembramiento, sabría cómo enseñarle un poco de gratitud.

Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta, pero hice que mi voz salga en un tono aburrido.

—Vamos, Ayasegawa, sabes que no es así entre Kurosaki y yo.

—Tal vez no para ti. Pero para _él... _—Lanzó una mirada a Kurosaki que comía solo en la mesa de la Cuarta Formación como siempre—. No estoy tan seguro.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —exigí—. Kurosaki lo dejó claro al decirme cuando vine por primera vez aquí que él no es...

—¿No es como _yo_? —Ayasegawa levantó una ceja hacia mí de nuevo—. Está bien, Kuchiki, se puede decir que no estoy ofendido en lo más mínimo. Y para ser honesto, el Señor Masculino ahí es la última persona que yo creería que era ligero en sus mocasines. Excepto...

—¿Excepto qué? —Yo había olvidado por completo mi papilla ahora. Empujé la bandeja y me incliné sobre la mesa—. ¿Y bien?

Ayasegawa suspiró, soplando un perfectamente peinado mecho negro de sus ojos.

—Excepto por la forma en que te mira. Siempre te está mirando, Kuchiki. Quiero decir _todo el tiempo_.

Miré hacia abajo a la mesa, sintiendo que mis mejillas empezaban a calentarse. Era cierto. A pesar en que Kurosaki se quedaba en silencio y no respondía, todavía podía sentir esos penetrantes ojos mieles en mí.

Cada vez que sentía que me miraba de esa manera, no podía dejar de preguntarme por qué. ¿Era que empezaba a sospechar mi secreto? ¿Y qué podría hacer yo si lo hacía? Yo había ido a la peluquería de la Academia para tener el pelo corto de nuevo, pero incluso eso no había cambiado la forma en que Kurosaki me miraba.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —le dije, todavía mirando a otro lado—. Tiene que ser tu imaginación.

—Escucha, cariño, si quisiera imaginar algo sobre el príncipe distante pero precioso sin lugar a dudas, ¿no te parece que me habría puesto _a mí mismo _como imagen del objeto de su afecto? —exigió Ayasegawa—. Te lo digo, te está mirando y tiene que haber una razón de por qué.

—¿Qué, pues? —exigí—. Y no me digas que es porque... No digas lo que estabas dando a entender antes, porque no es cierto —exigí a Ayasegawa mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices. Pero un hombre no debe arriesgarse a que le cortaran su mano para rescatar a alguien que no le gusta. Hay una razón por la que arriesgó mucho por ti, Kuchiki. A pesar de que no estoy seguro de que él mismo lo sepa. —Frunció el ceño.

—Espera un minuto... —Las palabras de Ayasegawa habían traído algo que había olvidado en mi desdicha sobre el silencio de Kurosaki—. ¿Dijiste que podía haber conseguido que cortaran su mano sólo por rescatarme de Jaegerjaquez la última vez?

—Kuchiki, podrías haber perdido una extremidad —dijo Ayasegawa exigiendo rotundamente—. Por lo que me has dicho, había un arma mortal involucrada y la Academia no las tolera en las instalaciones. No les importa de qué lado estás, irás a la guillotina por algo igual si no eres malditamente cuidadoso.

—Pero... no lo entiendo. —Sacudí mi cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

Ayasegawa se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Supongo que porque es un elemento de disuasión doloroso y evidente. Dejan usar prótesis, ya sabes, la Academia aún paga la cuota de la curación. Pero se requieren años para aprender a utilizar una prótesis de la manera correcta. No es lo mismo, ¿lo entiendes?

Mi boca tenía un sabor extraño ahora, como si hubiera estado tratando de comer cenizas y por una vez no pensaba que la comida de la cafetería fuera la culpable.

—¿Y qué... Qué otros delitos puede costar una mano? —le pregunté, tratando de mantener la voz firme.

Ayasegawa frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé. Además de poner en peligro a otro estudiante con un arma mortal, no puedo pensar en otro caso.

—¿Y? —le pregunté, mi voz era apenas un susurro. _Por favor_, pensé casi incoherentemente. _Por favor, no dejes que sea..._

—Bueno, cuando yo estaba en la Primera Formación, había un escándalo por un cadete de Cuarta Formación que pagó a alguien para venir y tomar su examen final de Navegación. Tenía el disfraz perfecto, también los padres del cadete eran súper ricos y habían pagado por el individuo en cuestión para una cirugía estética alterable, sólo para tomar una prueba. —Ayasegawa negó con la cabeza—. De lo que son capaces algunas personas con el fin de entrar en el Cuerpo es _realmente _ridículo, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —dije en voz baja, pensando en mi propio engaño—. Pero... si él se veía como el cadete, ¿cómo lo supieron?

—El análisis de ADN es aleatorio al final de la prueba. —Ayasegawa azotó una barra de proteínas y dio un mordisco—. Las hacen cada vez que los exámenes ruedan, sólo para mantenernos a raya y evitar las trampas. El cadete tenía que saber que tomaba un riesgo pero estaba tan desesperado como para intentarlo de todos modos... y perdió. —Tomó otro, más grande picando su barra de proteínas—. _Cest la vie_7*****...

—¿Así que el cadete perdió su mano? —le pregunté, mi voz sonaba oxidada incluso en mis propios oídos—. Pero, ¿qué pasó con el otro, el que pagó para tener su prueba para él?

—Oh, ¿él? Perdió una mano también, por supuesto. —Ayasegawa actuó como si no fuera gran cosa.

—¿Qué? —La palabra se sentía como un grito, pero salió de mis labios en un susurro sin aliento. Todo lo que podía pensar era en que mi amado hermano perdiera una mano en la guillotina. Una mano que no volvería a tener, aun con una prótesis... nunca sería lo mismo. _¡Las manos de Rikichi son su vida! Nunca tocará el violín_ _de nuevo si eso sucede._

—Por amor de Dios, Kuchiki, ¿qué te pasa? Estás blanco como el papel. —

Ayasegawa me miraba con una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos lilas afilados—. Honestamente, cualquiera pensaría que habías visto un fantasma.

—Estaba pensando... en el chico que perdió la mano —le susurré—. No en el cadete, pero el otro... no me parece justo que él tuviera que pagar el precio de la Academia también.

Ayasegawa suspiró.

—No, pero esa es la forma del sistema de educacion en la Academia, ¿no te parece? Además, no debes sentirte demasiado mal por él. Consiguió un trabajo en el sector privado y me han dicho que es el más joven y uno de los mejores navegadores pagados en la historia del país. —Frunció el ceño—. Por supuesto, _también _he oído que todavía se masturba con la zurda pero eso no viene al caso.

—Me tengo que ir. —Me levanté de repente y agarré mi bandeja. No podía sentarme aquí y escuchar esto un minuto más, no si quería conservar lo poco que había comido.

—¿Kuchiki? —Ayasegawa frunció el ceño hacia mí—. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

—No —dije agarrando mi bandeja y dirigiéndome a la rampa de los desechos—. No, no lo creo en absoluto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya vieron lo que el idiota de Ichigo está haciendo, con respecto a Rukia, se que se siente confundido, pero bueno creo que algunas veces hacemos eso con la persona que nos empieza a gustar.**

**En cuanto a Rukia, gracias a Yumichika ya sabe cuál es el castigo por tomar el lugar de su hermano, sumándole otra presión mas con lo de Grimmjow, ahora tendrá que ver qué hacer, si a ella le toca hacer ese examen de ADN uff como creen ustedes que le ira? Tendrán que seguir leyendo y esperar para saber que pasara ^^**

_**Solo para aclarar**__**:**_

*******Cest la vie****: Así es la vida.**

**Bueno, entonces que tengan una feliz semana y un feliz lunes, nos leemos hasta el miércoles… o jueves x3 Cuídense mucho, VIVA EL ICHIRUKI! Hasta pronto, jane!**


End file.
